Dangerous Love-Revised Edition
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Lillian is the daughter of Layla and William Stronghold, after her father and older brother are killed she moves in with her mother. Layla is the head doctor at Sky-high mental ward with Dr. W. Peace where her son is. He takes an instant liking to the new girl spelling trouble for the both of them. No powers!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know another new story well my daughter wanted to use a part of a story line in this story. It was supposed to be posted after my Falling Hard and Dark Times, but she begged and begged for me to post it now. So here is the first chapter, its AU so please review and I hope you enjoy it. This idea came to me out of the blue and now I have the whole story planned out and it only took me two hours. This is the revised edition I am going to add more on to every chapter. In this story they have no powers set in a Au!**

**Lillian's point of view-March 31****st…**

"Mom, why do I have to come live with you? I was fine with Grandma Lacy," I said in a dead flat tone. I hated living with Grandma, but living with my mother Layla Stronghold would be hard. She is a mental health doctor at Sky-high Mental ward, it was the best for teens that had a mental disorder's or drug problems. But I didn't want to be there; it was only four years ago my father and older brother died, our car was hit by a drunk driver. My brother curled around me he was 15, he was my best friend, he sat with me in the middle of the night when I had bad nightmares. My father tried to avoid the oncoming car, but it still hit us daddy was dead a second later.

Steve wasn't breathing as I cried from pain, calling for Steve to wake up. I cried because he wasn't being funny, I was scared calling for daddy. I was only eleven year's old, old enough to know what was going on, but emotions carried my real age away. I felt like I was five again, I was found a day later by some teenagers that were out hiking.

I knew their faces, friends of my brother Steve as they pulled me from his cold arms. Then I watched from Mike's jacket as they pulled Steve next as Mike and Nate cried. They called the police, my mother, as Nate carried me away as Mike covered his best friend. We waited in the snow for the police to arrive, everything after was a blur, I remember the funeral and being so depressed.

"Because you're my daughter, and you have lived with my mother for too long. I love you Lillian I want to see you to try and be a better mother. I know this last year I haven't been great as I was setting up the mansion for Skyhigh Mental Ward. But I am hoping for another chance with you, you're all I have left," she started crying I sighed shaking my hair to cover my pale face.

"Okay, we can try," I said watching vast lush green land rushing by as we drove. I wasn't scared of living in the Mental Ward; it looked just like every other large house. But I would be the odd girl out, Mike and Nate left for college the day my mother came for me. They promised to come see me, they watched over me like brothers should, trying to fill Steve's place even when we all knew it was impossiable.

We drove for over an hour before she turned left, heading into a very small town. It was nice looking as we drove through going to the outskirts of town, seeing a light blue manor sitting in the middle of 20 acres. I remember when daddy and mama, got the land my father was in law enforcement, and wanted to help kids. She pulled in entering a gate code, the wroth iron gates slowly opened than I saw kid's sitting under trees; there isn't a lot of kids here. They only take so many, so they had time for each one. She stopped as I got out, I was 5'2' with long black hair and amber colored eyes. As my mother was 5'6' with stunning green eyes and ginger colored hair. I grabbed my bag heading to the trunk, I knew people are staring at me it unnerved me.

"I told them all I was bringing my daughter to live here, and yes I told them you weren't having any mental problems or drug problems," she said I rather them think I was crazy it would at least make me fit in some way.

"Layla, is this Lillian?" I turned seeing a tall women maybe 5'9' walking up to us. She had short black hair and brown eyes; her smile was kind as she stopped in front of us.

"Willow, yes this is. Lillian this is Dr. Willow Peace she is my friend plus we run this house together," mom said I smiled at Willow shaking her offered hand.

"Plus my son is a patient here, so I wouldn't be anywhere else," she laughed I raised my brow why was this funny. I grabbed my two suit cases reaching up shutting my mother's trunk, seeing people staring at me. I picked them both up falling right back, landing on my back hard, I stared up at the blue sky.

"This is going to fucking suck," I said than a guy leaned over me, looking down his long dark hair surrounding his face. Whoa I thought this guy was hot like don't take him home to meet the family hot and dangerous looking.

"My mother said you needed help, something about your bags weighting more than you do, sorry my name is Warren Peace," he said grabbing my hand pulling my body up with one pull, it was cool he lifted me with ease.

"Thanks and yeah I do," I said picking up my bag, as he grabbed both suitcases walking off, as I followed fast his long legs making him go faster than me. Our mothers opened the door as he walked up two flights of stairs; I knew I was sharing a room with another girl. He walked in putting my bags on the bed sighing and looking around, my eyes sad. I dropped my bag on my bed; I turned and almost walked into Warren. I looked up as he looked down his dark brown eyes, held fire they burned as I had a hard time looking away from them.

"Peace, what are you doing in here," I turned seeing a girl with Magenta hair, glaring at Warren, oh bad blood.

"Like it's any of your business, bitch," Warren said in a low snarl she moved back but kept the dirty look plastered to her face.

"My room asshole," I was watching them, it was like a soap opera. My eyes darting back and forth you could see she was scared of him but she had balls enough to stand up to him.

"Was yours as you see we have a new girl, and I was asked to help her," he said in a sugary sweet voice that sent chills down my back.

"Well you helped now beat it," she said rolling her light brown eyes, he snorted.

"I don't have to, and no one but my mother can make me. What going to tell one of the guys, you know as well as I do. I have already beaten the shit out of every lame ass rich boy here, so go ahead," he said in a bored voice she gave him a sly smile than walked off as I stood staring, what had just happened here?

"Sorry, I am not very popular here in fact no one likes me. Well all the girls do, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink and I gave him a look of disgust he doesn't need to share unwanted information with me.

"Thanks for the information," I said with distaste as he watched me putting my clothes away, hanging them up.

"Warren must you cause more trouble, come on angel it's time for your medication any ways," I turned to see his mother, as the girl was standing behind Willow smiling.

"Thank you for your help Warren," I said in a sweet voice as he passed by me, he turned and gave me a smile that in fact scared me.

"Anytime doll," he left before I could blink, damn he was fast.

I finished putting my clothes away knowing this week would be hell on earth. But this was now my home and I would make the very best of a dysfunctional situation.

**One week later-March 7****th…**

I was right, I got along great with Magenta Marks, her mother was a powerful lawyer in Florida. But she had depression with some cutting so I told her everyday how nice she looked, she was ashamed of her mark, but I told her she shouldn't be. The rest of the teens here either tried to pick on me. The boys tried to date me, I rather be picked on I thought. Warren was the bad boy here, and wasn't a loud to have a lighter which I kept my zippo hidden anyways. I walked with the rest to the bus stop, the kids at school never picked on me they all knew I was normal as they put it.

I did see Warren with a group of bad looking high school guys, he was smoking and laughing. As I walked with Magenta to my advanced history class, I had all advanced classes which didn't help the nerd factor. I was walking to class when a couple guys from Warren's group started in on me and Magenta, I didn't see Warren.

"Look at the freak and the nerd, well at least your both good looking or it be a total waste. I bet you both can fuck it's the quite ones that are the freakiest," the guy said blocking us he was very tall and a total ass he hate me and Magenta think his name is Beam.

"Well you'll never find out so move we have class to get to," I sighed but he and another just kept at us. "No, come on let me have a taste nerd chicks are hot," he smiled.

"Beam, Jax's stop hitting on geeks," it was Warren he was close "But these are fine looking little geeks War," Beam laughed as Jax's was tugging on Magenta's sleeve.

"Lillian?" I heard as I looked at him with fear in my eyes "Warren," I said I noticed his face turned soft.

"Get away from her she is off limits and her bitch of a friend too. Fucking move it," he bellowed I was happy they scattered at his voice and bigger body.

"You okay Lillian?" he asked so close I felt his body against my side. "No everyday they pick on me because I am smart, at home and them here at school, I hate it here," I said near tears I started my period my emotions running wild.

"Hey don't cry, I will deal with them no one is going to pick on you anymore, here or at home." He said as I looked up at him he gave me a smile.

"Lillian come on that was the second bell, we are late," Magenta said as she pulled me away from Warren, we ran like all hell to class.

Dice he was the main guy either flirting or picking on me, I was told he was Narcissistic with violent temperamental issues. I was the only girl to turn him down, and I would keep doing that he was good looking but a total tool.

"Well if it isn't the beauty queen, still too good for a date with me," he said following us just being his normal self.

"At least you understand I am too good for you," I said as Magenta laughed, we walked faster knowing he was pissed. We passed by Warren and his friend's, Warren hasn't talk to me since the he helped me this morning, but he watched me. Magenta wasn't sure about his disorders, but he liked girls a lot, but she herself hasn't slept with him.

I got to class, sitting with Magenta, and two kids I met my first day here Zach and Ethan who are pretty okay guys. After school I ran with Magenta to the bus, I was tripped by Dice I stumbled but didn't fall.

"Is that a bald spot," I said pointing he flipped his shit until a blonde girl convinced him I was lying. I sat with my three friends laughing. I heard horror stories about Warren; he was mean and liked pain while having sex. He was cruel to every person, other than our mothers; he enjoyed it when others are in pain that he has caused. I have seen him talking to himself, sitting under the very back tree smoking, I felt for him but I also felt scared of him.

As of Monday I would have chores to do like every other kid here. I was sitting with Magenta watching a nightmare on elm street four, the dream warriors. We laughed once when Gwen, I believe I am a super hero Grayson, sorry I have done too much acid. Told Magenta she should cover her scars, I jumped in telling Gwen to cover her ugly face. She was pretty but her personality was horrendous, and it made her ugly to me.

"Do you like it here?" Magenta asked me as we watched the movie. "I don't, I hate being picked on if my brother was still alive Steve would kill them for talking to me like that. But I was shocked with Warren helping me out," I said my voice turning sad.

"Sorry about your dad and brother, it was such a tragic thing," Magenta said giving my small hand a squeeze. We finished the movie walking back to our room before curfew was called.

**Midnight…**

I couldn't sleep so I sat by the window, my IPod was blaring Trapt-Echo. I was lost in my thoughts, this was the first Friday I was here and Magenta made it bearable to say the least. I noticed someone walking towards the gate, my light was on. As I saw headlights by the gates, and in the lights of the headlights I saw Warren. He turned making eye contact with me; I could so get him in trouble. I watched as he jumped the gate and was gone.

I turned off my light and tried to sleep, but I couldn't figure out why I was thinking of Warren. I planned to sneak into my mother's office or Willows to read his file; I just had to know why he was in this Mental Ward house. I fell asleep as I made my plan, would Magenta help me with this?

**Okay this is just the first chapter it gets better, they have no powers. Yes they are in something like a mental hospital, but a very large house where they get treatment. Please review if you like it, thanks for reading-LillianPeace**


	2. DL2

**Hello here is another chapter for Dangerous Love, the story will get better. I wasn't happy with the first chapter so I am going to edit it today and repost it. So I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from these stories. Revised edition thanks for reading it please review.**

**Warren's point of view-April 8****th**** …**

"Warren, get up before your mother comes in," I wasn't even asleep Trace was asking to get punched in the face. I was in fact lying on my bed staring at the white ceiling; I hate the color white to pure for my taste. It was Saturday and I had thing's to do, will she tell on us? Because if she did I would expect my mother and hers to be in any minute yelling, I needed a break from this place. In fact I had a session and group all before four, I sat up getting out of bed shoving Trace to the floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

I unzipped my pants taking out my cock needing to take a fucking piss "You like the little girl," I said I smirked in turn.

"No I don't," I replied shaking the extra piss of before zipping back up.

"Why deny it, it's not like you can hide anything from us. She is hot, not to skinny but not fat, she has curves that are making us hard even thinking about them. Her nice round ass, I wonder what she looks like naked, but I find her breast to be perfect for, nice and round, not to mention big," I said leaning on the bathroom wall talking to myself.

"I don't date, I only fuck girls and something tells me she isn't into that," I laughed running a brush through my long hair.

"She is different and we feel different, maybe she will be accepting of you and I," I said as I heard the bedroom door open.

"Later," I said looking in the mirror as I walked out, seeing my mother with a sweet smile.

"Good morning Warren, did you not sleep well angel?" she asked me the same thing every day, but I loved her so it was okay.

"I didn't but its okay," I said as we walked out of the room and down the hall tomorrow was parent day. And my father was coming so that was a plus, my mother and father divorced a couple years ago. After I became sick, dad tried to blame my mother but she didn't care who was to blame. She was a doctor and my mother so she stood by me; my dad came around after a while trying to get back together with her they still loved each other very much. But she couldn't forgive him turning his back on me, he owned the second largest construction company in the world so I didn't see him very often. I sat at the table grabbing some food only a couple of kids are here, the rest would be here in a few minutes. And I was right all the bitches came, I hated every person here, well except her.

Lillian and her friend Magenta are the very last to arrive, there is a spot next to Speed and one next to me. Magenta gives Lillian a pleading look, as Lillian nods yes. Magenta takes the seat next to Speed as she comes and sits next to me. She smells good like honey and ginger, I give her a smile.

"Good morning Warren," she said in a sweet voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Good morning, I hoped you slept well," I said and she gave me a smile it was warm and loving.

"I did after I finally went to sleep around four," she said that's when I noticed she had tiny black bags under her eyes.

"Why did you have a hard time sleeping?" I asked her, I tried to deny whatever it was that I was feeling. But looking at her I couldn't deny him we liked her, but we would hurt her all the same.

"Nightmares," was all she said, did her mother not know she was having trouble?

"Did you sleep well Warren," she asked me starting to put a very small amount of food on her plate, I handed her the fruit as she tried to reach it.

"Thank you," she said as her small hand touched mine, it was so cold.

"Welcome and no I didn't, I have insomnia," I told her in a low voice almost near her ear. Concern flashed across her face before she controlled it.

"Well if I am ever up, I know who to find to keep me company," she smiled and I returned it, how could I not.

"You would break rules, I am shocked," I said in a tone of disbelief my hand on my chest, teasing her. She laughed out loud bringing stares our way, our mothers and some male and female nurses looking at us, every kid here too.

"I would, but the main question is would you keep me company?" she asked red coloring her cheeks.

"Anytime, day or night," I said as she started to eat, I was half way finished with my third plate as she finished hers.

"Okay everyone time for group, then chores. Two hours of free time before we start individual sessions, so let's hurry," my mother said as I groaned, Lillian looked lost she didn't have anything to do.

"Lillian you can go to your room or you can come and watch the group sessions," her mother said and I was hoping she didn't choose group.

"I will watch for a bit," she said with a sly smile her eyes lit up, she walked behind me, Magenta walked with her.

Magenta gave her a hug by the door as she walked into the door for her group, as Lillian was looking in seeing it full of girls. "Not your cup of tea?" I asked her and she turned looking up at me, she was really short.

"No, I will watch your group. What dirty secrets will I learn about you guys," she smiled her eyes shining, damn it no not my group.

"Not much," I said trying to get her not to want to come in. Her face fell, and I laughed but her smile came back even slyer than before.

"Never mind, I need to go look for something see you Warren," she said and I became nervous watching her walk off. I watched her round ass sway back and forth as she moved down the hall. What was this girl up to?

I hated group all we did was talk about why we are here, as my mother asked us questions marking down the answers. She was even hard on me in group, but I know she loves me. I walked out of group knocking Chang to the floor; I stepped over his body walking down the hall. Heading to my room to grab a smoke before heading to the garage to clean it, I had the heavy work; I think Angelo was working with me now he isn't too bad.

I see her coming out of her room with Magenta; she changed her clothes now her legs were showing as the shorts are too fucking short. She has a dark red tank top on with a large blue bucket in her hands she was cleaning the showers, all we had in our rooms was a place to piss. Dice and Trace came up to them she looked pissed, that they had chores together. As they walked my way, I had to find my mother to light my smoke, they took my lighters again. She smiled when she saw me by the window, she put her hand behind her back as she got closer to me.

She stopped "Hey Warren how was group?" she asked coming closer to me.

"It sucked worse than Dice's girlfriend Jennifer," I said her eyes held distaste for the comment but she rolled her eyes.

"Shut your mouth Peace, Lillian come on," Dice said grabbing her arm, and that got me pissed. I grabbed her other arm pulling her to me, with the other hand I grabbed Dice by the collar and tossed him into the wall. I pulled her close her arm next to my side; she slipped something into my back pocket or was trying to grab my ass it was such a turn on.

"I will see you Warren," she walked away with Magenta heading to the showers. I reached into my back pocket, I pulled out a zippo it had a green and black crystal Lily on it. I smiled and lit my smoke, before hiding it in my room they wouldn't find this one. I walked back out heading outside I wanted to finish this shit fast before them so I could see her again.

I helped Angelo start to remove all the plastic containers, and boxes. Setting them on the blanket outside, we opened the windows to the very large garage I had to tie my long hair back. It was fucking dusty in here, Angelo didn't talk very much, he was a hard worker though as he was able to lift as much as me. I checked my watch shit it has taken us an hour to move everything, this wasn't going to let me have time with her. I knew this was dangerous falling for her, I was becoming obsessed sadly I have only have known her for over a week. But I followed her in school out of school, her smile was the only bright side of our day. I started helping Angelo lift the heavy metal shelf moving it to the very center of the room. So we could sweep the trash from under it, I felt like I was being watched so I turned.

"I brought you some lemonade since you have the hottest job, Magenta has some for you. Sorry I don't know your name," and she looked sorry, but it wasn't a problem.

"This is Angelo," I said walking over and taking the glass from her, drinking half in one drink. She sipped hers as she smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Angelo, I am Lillian," she shook his offered hand with a soft smile. Magenta walked in with two glasses giving Angelo a smile as she handed him the glass.

"Finished already?" I asked and she snorted.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard," she said as she set her glass next to mine. She grabbed a broom and started helping sweeping up the trash from the floor. Magenta wasn't very far behind helping out, her eyes darting to Angelo every few minutes. I started cleaning the windows when the shaking started, no this wasn't the time. I tried to push the rage down; we tried to fight it she would get hurt, I gave one look to Magenta as everyone finished. They were lugging in plastic tubs helping her face had dirt on it, the girl had to leave now.

I walked over to Magenta as Lillian went back to the boxes making sure they are straight. "Take her and leave now," I said shaking my eyes shifting, she turned and ran to Lillian they talked for a minute.

"I will see you in a few Warren, Angelo it was nice to meet you but Magenta needs help with something," she said and they ran off, Angelo closed the doors as I lost it.

"Not good enough for her," I yelled falling to my knees as I pulled at my hair, clumps coming out. "We can just take her by force, she will be our whore for all time," I said standing up punching through boxes and the walls. As Angelo moved around making sure I didn't get out or nobody got in. I felt rage build up in me, from everything from her to living here with all them.

"Stupid fucking bitch, she knows we like her. She has to know she even gave you a lighter and we aren't allowed to have one," I vented punching through the wall in my anger. As I heard banging on the door as I tried to calm myself, Angelo opened it as I was acting like I was stacking the filled and cleaned boxes.

"Lunch time before your session Warren," my mother's hypnotic voice trialed through the air.

"I will be in when we are finished," I snapped and her eyes widened but she walked away. It only took us another 30 minutes before we finished. I was still shaking as I sat down to eat something, my hands and body language making everyone sit away from me. Magenta and Lillian walked in something was wrong with Lillian, she had a cut near her eye. She looked around and sat right next to me, Magenta sat on her other side right next to Angelo.

"What happened?" I asked her she looked up at me with such an innocent face.

"Can you ask that after we eat, why are you shaking are you okay Warren?" she asked touching my shaking hand with hers, and I felt calmer. But my thoughts are planning death, burning this place to the ground with every bitch still inside it.

"I will tell you if you tell me, come on grab something to eat than we can eat outside," I said taking my plate standing up, she put salad and fruit and she stood up with her rabbit food and we walked out together, with every single person watching. I could hear her small foot falls as she walked behind me; I was shocked but didn't let it show.

I sat under my favorite tree she folded herself right next to me, this place was stunning it had a clear blue pond with a couple ducks. "So why are you shaking, and you seem upset?" she asked her eyes going soft.

"I had you and your friend leave, I was losing control I would have hurt you. And I didn't want to I have to go in and fix the boxes and walls, before my mother finds out. I have been doing so well now this," I said and she moved closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder as she ate a slice of peach.

"What happened to your eye," I said touching her cut with my finger, trying to control the shaking. She closed her eyes and a sigh came from her parted lips, I smiled she liked my touch.

"Dice came into my room, telling me I am his girl. One day we will be married so I better get used to it and stop sitting with you," she said in a low voice she looked up at me, I stood she tried to stop me as I walked fast back into the manor.

"Warren, stop please he isn't worth it," she said her voice pleading but I just tossed her my leather jacket she stumbled back as I ran up the stairs she was following as fast as she could.

I was going to kill that bitch she wasn't his, she was mine. Who did he think he is? I saw Jennifer so he wouldn't be far from his whore, I watched as Lillian ran in her room she came back without my jacket. "Warren, why are you even upset over this?" she was trying to get my attention.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Lillian you are my girl," Dice said his tone possessive I turned and he had her pale arm turning it red. I tackled him she went flying her body hitting the wall. I punched Dice standing up bringing him with me, he liked to fight well let him try that shit with me.

"She doesn't belong to you, try and keep her away from me and we will kill you," I growled smashing my knee into his stomach, I punched him hard once again, than I was tackled by two large male nurses.

"Get off of him," I saw her yelling she was trying to pull one off, small tears in her eyes.

"What is going on here," I heard our mothers chime at the same time.

"Mom, Dice was harassing me, he hurt me physically Warren stepped in," she said she was crying it hurt me, but why?

"I am going to fucking kill Dice if they let me go," her face turned to me, it was unreadable. "Get the jacket and take him to solitary confinement for a couple hours. Layla give me the needle," my mother said taking the needle from Layla and walking to me. I hated being sedated as she plunged the needle in, she touched my face.

I felt the drugs taking affect and the straight jacket was placed after all the students were being moved to their rooms. I growled when I saw Dice pulling Lillian away, Magenta jumped on his back and hit him, Lillian ran to me her small hands on my face she kissed my cheek.

**Lillian's point of view…**

"What of Dice, does he get to go around hitting girl's mother," I yelled getting my mother's attention.

"No I am calling his father for his pick up," my mother said and Dice looked scared.

"But he will cut me off, this is the very first time I have messed up," Dice said my mother gave him a cold look.

"I am talking to your father, upping your meds and sessions, you're restricted to the house for the next away weekend. Now go to your room and I will be setting a camera in every room, I will not have sexual intercourse going on in here," she snapped pulling him into his room his eyes filled with hate. I walked back to my room with Magenta we closed the door and talked until bedtime. I changed into my Pjs, trying to find Dr. Peace seeing if they let Warren out. I knocked on her office door she called out to come in, I opened the door closing it behind me.

"Have you let Warren out?" I asked her pleading for her to tell me.

"Your mother just did, do you like Warren?" she asked but I turned and ran for his room. I couldn't explain the draw that made me want to be with him, I was trying to fight it. He had multiple personalities, insomnia; he was a pyro and had very violent temperamental disorders. But I saw Dice talking to Trace, Chang and Speed as I turned the corner sliding across the floor in my slippers. I hid in the corner waiting for them to go when I saw Warren walking outside from my spot. I peeked around the corner they are still talking; I ran for it I wasn't going very fast I had hello kitty slippers on my feet.

"There she is get her," I heard, I knew both our mothers were either heading to bed or in bed. The male nurses took over watching for anything as they slept, but right now they are doing rounds. I ran out the back door running faster now heading to the garage, knowing he was in there. I knocked on the door "Warren let me in now," I screamed and within a second the door was open and I was pulled in.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I was trying to breathe for a minute, as voices passed the light in here is off. The voices drifted off heading to the house, and I sat on a plastic container.

"I was being chased by Dice and his gang," I said and he looked mad again. "Are you okay Warren," I said getting up standing right next to him, wanting to put my arms around him.

"I am, I never wanted you to see me like that having to be sedated and dragged off. But you still came to me kissing my cheek," Warren said I touched his stubbled cheek, and he leaned into it.

"But I won't let it happen again, there is nothing between us. I know you want there to be but you're not what I am looking for so take your ass out of here," he said his tone angry, my eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I was wrong, I thought you like me too," I said confused, I was sure he did.

"Me like you, you're 15 I am 18, I think I could do much better than you. So get the fuck away from me I don't want to look at you anymore," he said and I turned and walked out so he couldn't see me crying, I ran out heading to my room grabbing Warrens jacket. I ran to his room walking in seeing Trace jerking off, I rolled my eyes. "Care to finish the job hun," he said giving me a wink; I set Warren's jacket down and walked out slamming the door running back to my room.

"What happened?" Magenta asked she jumped out of bed, seeing me crying.

"He doesn't like me like that, I am too young not pretty enough he said he could do so much better than me," I said trying to act like it was nothing, when I was hurting inside. She gave me a hug as we talked for a few minutes, I told her go to bed. She turned off the lights I sat in the dark watching nothing as the hours passed. I enjoyed watching the sunrise as Warren walked out of the garage, I didn't move, I looked straight at the wall in front of me seeing him watching me from the corner of my eye. I turned our eyes locked but I looked away grabbing the string letting the blinds fall. I got up grabbing clothes for the day I knew Nate and Mike are coming to see me so I wanted to look nice.

I set all my clothes on my bed taking off my Pjs, pulling on my robe heading to the showers. I wasn't the only girl there so was Jennifer she had a hand print on her ass. I started washing trying to hurry, and this was a new first only ten minutes to do everything I needed. I wrapped my hair in my towel pulling on my rope as I walked back to my room seeing everyone headed to the showers. "Fuck me look at those breast, I like to suck on those," I heard Dice but walked on, seeing Magenta walking to the showers.

"See you back at the room," I said as we stopped to talk to each other. "Next time wake me up so I can avoid people to," she laughed I just slapped her arm walking away. I turned on my IPod hearing more than a feeling by hit the lights they did a cover for Boston's more than a feeling. I was happy I avoided Warren, as I sat and dried my hair than running the hot straightener through it, putting on some make-up to cover the bags.

I stood putting on my strapless bra than panties sitting back down slipping on my Vince Camuto Cabanna - Toast Soft Calf heels. My rare London Coral Strap Summer Dress was the next to come on as Magenta walked in locking the door. I was sitting on my bed putting on some nice simple jewelry, my summer hat and sunglasses on the table. "How was the shower?" I asked helping her with her hair. I had a very nice black summer dress out for her, and she agreed to wear it. Once she was ready we walked out, I had my sunglasses hooked onto my coffee colored belt. My summer hat fitted perfectly on my head my long hair trialing after me as we entered the dining hall, I saw Nate and Mike waiting I also saw Warren talking to his mother and the man I assumed was his father.

"Nate, Mike," I called seeing Magenta walk to her mother, Warrens eyes on me as I ran to Mike and Nate.

"Is that you my little Lilly bug," they called and I ran over they hugged me tight. "No it's not me every one here knows your name," I laughed as we walked as I grabbed some fruit, they piled there plates as we walked to the back garden, where the tables are set up.

"Do you like it here, people are giving us weird looks," Nate said his arm around my shoulder, he was talking about Warren with his death glare. "I like Magenta I will introduce you, but other than that no. I either get hit on or picked on so no I hate it," I said they looked around giving the others dark looks.

"Lillian, I would like you to meet my husband Barron Battle this is Warren's father," Dr. Peace said and I stood looking up at him, he was a hot older version of Warren.

"It is a pleasure Mr. Battle," I said in a polite tone as he kissed my cheek. "I hear you tried to help my son, thank you I wish he had more friends like you," Barron whispered in my ear as he was pulled away by Willow to see my mother as Nate and Mike stood.

"Let's walk Lily bug," Mike said as Warren walked up to us.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Lillian?" Warren asked in an odd tone of voice and I wasn't giving in.

"Sorry Warren, I have guests and so do you. However I have nothing to say to you goodbye," I said walking off with my two out of three brothers.

**Okay another chapter finished I hope you liked it, okay you have read it now will you review it?**


	3. DL3

**Hello and a happy good morning to you so here is another chapter for Dangerous Love. I don't own Sky high so no money is being made from my writing, so please read and enjoy. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view-3:30 Parent day…**

I was showing Nate and Mike around the large house, they seemed to like it. I walked into my room putting my hat on my dresser but seeing a note on my bed; I picked it up and walked off.

"Magenta," I called out and she turned, I waved her over her mother in tow. "Nate and Mike this is Magenta she is my only friend here," I said they shook hands giving her a smile.

"Mom, this is Lillian Dr. Stronghold's daughter, she is also my only friend," Magenta said and her mother pulled me into a firm hug whispering thank you before pulling away.

"Magenta did you see who left me this note on my bed?" I asked her. "Warren," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"That tall dude from this morning?" Nate asked and I gave him a nod of yes. We walked outside they were leaving at four like everyone else I was getting sad, I missed them. I had my arms through theirs walking out the front door's, the sun was still bright. I saw Dice watching us with hate, anger and other emotions running across his face. "We will come to see you very soon and remember we love you little Lily bug. And you have our number and we have never not answered you, be safe around here I see way to many guys giving you looks," Mike said picking me up in one of his massive bear hugs. Nate was next he wrapped his arms around me, just holding me like that.

"Love you bug, text me okay," he said with a gentle kiss on my lips. "I will and please come see me soon, and maybe on break I can come see you two," I smiled and so did they.

"Of course you can," they said with one last hug, the nurses filed all the parents out and I waved one last time to Nate and Mike they smiled waving back. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see Warren, his face dark.

"Here I don't know what it says and I don't care, stay away from me. I believe you have made your opinion about me very clear last night. I rather not have to deal with you and your crap right now," I hissed shoving the note in his hand, he growled but I just walked off. I could hear him coming after me as I picked up the pace, turning the corner to the hall leading to my room. "Damn it just let me talk to you," he said grabbing my arm spinning me right into a wall his bigger body pinning mine.

"All I wanted to say was sorry for how I said everything last night. I shouldn't have said it in such a rude way, so don't get any ideas that I was trying to tell you I liked you or something. Your young and when you grow up you should be better looking, and could get a guy," he said and the urge to slap him was back.

"Yeah, I didn't have the idea you liked me so no worries. And there seems to be a ready supply of guys who like me, so I guess I don't have to wait until I grow up to get a man. But it seems you are mistaken, I could have any man I wanted but all you can get is nasty whores. So have fun with them and all that jazz," I snapped shoving him away from me and walking off swaying my hips, I didn't need him I could have a boyfriend if I wanted. I walked in my room slamming the door making Magenta jump, I laughed removing my sunglasses and heels. I took of my clothes hanging them up walking back into the room, in my bra and panties.

My door flew open and there stood Warren, his eyes bugged out seeing my peach colored lace panties with matching strapless bra my breast popping out. "Did it really take you that long to understand I was insulting you, shame," I said as Trace and Dice came from behind Warren looking at my body, "Enjoying the show boys, you have Warren to thank," I glared at the two boys he turned seeing them behind him as I slammed my door locking it.

"I removed my bra and slipped back on my Pjs I wore every night slipping on my hello kitty slippers. Laying on my bed felt great as I heard a knock on the door and pretended I was sleeping I heard Willows voice.

"Oh the poor dear is sleeping, I wanted to have a talk with her," she said in a worried and tired tone.

"I will tell her when she wakes up, by the way can you tell your son to knock before barging in Dice, Warren and Trace all saw her in her bra and panties," Magenta said and Willow sighed and said "I will have a talk with him, dinner is in 15 minutes," she closed the door I sat up and smiled. We headed to dinner to get a good seat; we sat together as everyone else arrived.

"Okay from now on, if I hear one more compliant of boys not knocking before entering a female's room. You're gone from this house, do you all understand," Willow said and everyone said yes before hurrying to the empty seats. I was talking to Magenta "Do you think the history test tomorrow will be that bad?" I asked trying to not pay attention to anybody.

"I doubt, because we have gone over everything beforehand. And it seems to be easy," Magenta said and I gave her a thoughtful look.

"Agreed, but the math test I rather be shot than have to sit through," I said and she laughed as we put some salad and chicken on our plates. I reached for the blue cheese dressing, when I noticed who was sitting by me. I grabbed the dressing and put some on my salad, I showed Magenta but she gave me a dirty look.

"Gross, pass the ranch," she gave me a look I set the blue cheese down. I stood a bit from my seat reaching around Warren, my chest over his plate grabbing the ranch. Handing it Magenta and ignoring Warren and his intense stare, I looked at Magenta. I ate half my plate and pushed it away, not full but I wanted to eat something sweet so I grabbed my plate taking it back into the kitchen washing it and sticking it in the dishwasher.

"Damn you have such a nice body," I turned and saw Trace watching me with hungry eyes. "Thanks, hope you enjoyed it because you will never see it again," I said drying my hands off as he smiled. "Don't be too sure of that, things always happen," he said as he washed his dish, I went and sat by Magenta.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I whispered in her ear what happened in the kitchen. "Shit he did, watch yourself Lily," she whispered back I saw Warren shaking and sighed.

After desert we walked back to our room, laughing seeing Dice and Trace watching us. I had to pee so she came with me but we grabbed our bathroom bag, with our toothbrushes. I finished using the bathroom, washing my hands starting to brush my teeth after that cake I had to. We finished a female nurse in the bathroom watching for something, I walked out with Magenta heading for our room.

"Hello Magenta and Lillian, sleep well girls," I smiled at Angelo. "Thank you Angelo, I hope you sleep well," I said giving him a hug Magenta following my lead. "Magenta would you care to have lunch with me over away weekend?" he asked her we smiled. "I would, yes," she said blushing like crazy. He smiled and walked into the boy's bathroom as Warren and Dice walked out both with nothing but a towel around their waist glaring at each other.

"See something you like," Dice said and I rolled my eyes, turning around. They both had fine ass bodies, Warren's was way better though.

"Come on you liked looking at my body, we can go back to my room and I can show you some more," Dice said a straggled frustrated sigh came from my lips.

"What are the chances you will ever understand, I will not go out with you, let you touch me, and we aren't fucking?" I asked him and he gave me a smile "Never, I know a good thing when I see it," he said and that got me, did he like me and just was an asshole.

"Well Thanks I guess," I said walking away from them; Warren was shaking turning an odd shade of red. I sat by the window not able to sleep and around one I saw Warren, my light was on but dim. He was leaving again I watched him light his smoke, and jumping over the gate. I sighed turning off my light heading to bed to try and get some sleep.

**One week later…**

I got up at four heading to the showers I hated bathing with other people, it was odd. A female nurse was watching but didn't follow me in, I turned the hot water on it calmed my nerves. What Warren said got to me, was I ugly did I need to lose weight; so many things crossed my mind as I washed my hair and body. I turned off the water running the towel over my body, and hair before wrapping my hair in the towel. I pulled on my robe it reached mid-thigh and clung to my still damp body, I walked out heading to my room walking fast. When I turned the corner and ran into Warren he was just coming in, he tried to grab me but I landed on my ass.

"Fuck that hurt," I said looking up at Warren, his gaze roaming over my body. I looked down my robe was open my breast partially showing, the robe falling around my shoulders. A small amount of hair from my vagina showing, I pulled the robe closed.

I got to my feet grabbing my small bag; I turned bringing my hand straight across his face. His head snapped to the side his hair covering his face. I walked off so embarrassed he saw some of my breast, more than yesterday. I woke Magenta for school as I sat and started blow drying my hair, there was a knock on the door. And my mother and a nurse walked in with a medication cart, my mother gave Magenta hers. I watched Magenta take the water swallowing the pills, my mother gave her a kind smile before walking out.

I ran a brush through my dry hair; I started putting hot curlers in my long hair. When I finished I stood dancing around the room, Magenta walked in and smiled at me. I pulled her and we danced to King for a day, we laughed hard at ourselves. I grabbed my lotion and worked it over my body, my Mother Cuffed Jean Short shorts got tugged on. I hooked my black bra grabbing my Goodie Two Sleeves Ladies Bite Me Hoodie Nate brought me. I slipped on my black flip flops, I put on some jewelry handing Magenta the other half of my necklace and she put it on with a smile. I looked in my box seeing my favorite navel rings, I put it on it read "I love tattooed guys". I sat taking out the curlers my hair now had bouncing curls as I sprayed it, starting my make-up for the day.

I walked out with Magenta heading to grab a bite to eat, the halls had other teens walking to do the very same thing. I slung my red hello kitty backpack Mike gave me over my shoulder, grabbing an apple as Magenta grabbed a pealed orange we walked out heading to the bus stop.

"I swear, I was turning a corner and Warren knocked me flat on my ass. My robe opened and he saw some of my breast and vagina," I hissed to Magenta carful for no one else to hear, I sat on the low brick wall with her she looked shocked.

"I slapped him and walked off," I finished though she laughed at this, as I took a bite of my apple. When Dice, Trace, Chang, Speed, Gwen, Jennifer, Angelo and Warren all came to the bus stop. We stopped talking about my morning; Angelo came and sat by us giving Magenta a small smile. Warren was standing under a tree he looked good in his faded blue jeans, combat boots red tank top his belt buckle and chain perfect on him. A black hoodie in his hand, as he smoked his cigarette, bags under his eyes.

"So Warren are we still on for this weekend?" Gwen asked him in a sugary voice.

"I swear such a man whore, guess it's a good thing he didn't like me," I looked at him while whispering to Magenta, we laughed and she almost fell off the wall before Angelo caught her.

"Thanks Angelo and I guess but hey even I thought he liked you," she said back in a low voice we laughed again. Warren and the rest looking at us but I still heard him just fine. "Yeah we are," he said in a low voice, and I sighed making a face.

I hated that it hurt hearing he was going out, but I could find a date. Or just go have fun I was going to help Magenta pick out something nice to wear for her date. The bus pulled up and I was the first on Magenta next to me I gave her the window seat, tripping Gwen as she walked by me. "Oopps," I laughed as she sat a few seats down from us. School was killer as I sat with Magenta and Angelo at lunch, three test so far.

"He does like you," Angelo said and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked him unsure of what he was talking about.

"Come on let's go outside," Angelo said and we followed, sitting in the open courtyard. I was goofing off doing back flips as Magenta watched me my hoodie going up a bit. "Nice," I turned and saw Dice watching me.

"Thanks," I said sitting with Magenta, waiting for Angelo to talk. "Warren he does in fact like you, I heard him talking to himself this morning," Angelo said and I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't matter, he isn't my type," I said as he held Magenta's hand, we stood he was going to walk us to our history class. Angelo pulled us to the left as a fight broke out, between the football team we noticed it was Warren's friends, but I didn't see Warren.

"Great, isn't this entertaining," Magenta said as we tried to get passed them. I was knocked down getting right back up brushing off the dirt from my thigh seeing a scrape with a little blood. I saw Warren coming from the bathroom, seeing the fight than he was running over. I just looked at him and shook my head; he was going to get in trouble. I watched as teachers ran forward, I stepped in front of Warren for a split second; he came to a halt rather than run me down again. As the teachers broke up the fight, now he wasn't involved and I walked off with my friends. I sat in history class filling in the damn dots for yet another test, four in one day and I had two classes left.

I walked out seeing Warren waiting for me, or I guessed. I walked off to my Chem class which was by far my favorite. "So now you're going to ignore me, after you yet again helped me. What happened to you thigh?" he said we acted like he never talked.

"Beam knocked her down asshole," Magenta said in a snarl as we hurried to our classes. I gave Magenta a hug as she walked to her Science class and I took my seat in Chem class. I was like James bond avoiding Warren, I had skills or so I liked to think.

I ran to the bus in a hurry as I was running late, I jumped on seeing no seats other than with Warren. So I sat on Magentas lap she laughed with Angelo, as we talked she knew I was avoiding Warren. The bus stopped and we ran off I jumped the wall heading to my room, Magenta able to keep up with my ass hauling. I ran through the door taking the stairs two at a time, blowing by my mother and Willow. Magenta had to stop and take her meds, so I waited seeing them inject her I hated seeing that. I turned hearing cussing I turned seeing Warren flying up the stairs, and I felt fear at the very look on his face.

"Raise his dose," I screamed running away down the halls, taking a few turns locking my door. For someone who doesn't like me he sure is fucking obsessed with me. I was trying to catch my breath when I heard a knock and Magenta yelling for me to open the door now. I opened it she jumped in I shut it and locked it, as she sat on her bed breathing.

"Why was he chasing me?" I asked her she shook her head as we started on the mass amounts of homework we had. I was going over my math when Dr. Peace's voice drifted through the door, Magenta answered it. "Hello Magenta dear, time for your session," she said kindly as Magenta walked out shutting the door, I was finished by five. I had to pee and get something to drink before I died. I got up changing into my Pjs I loved having them on, if I could I go to school in them.

I walked out heading to the bathroom with my ear buds in, listening to my IPod. I saw Trace coming from my mother's office he gave me a smile.

"Hello Lillian sweet heart how was school today?" My mother asked and I gave her a thumb's up walking into the bathroom, I washed my hands walking back out. Heading towards the front stairs, needing a drink another good song came on it was a cover by Pierce the Veil your smile or something, it was originally by Bruno mars. I smiled at Angelo he pointed so I turned my gaze, pulling out my ear buds. Warren was feet behind me a very dark look on his face. "Don't you dare run from me again," he growled as I took off but it was harder with hello kitty slippers on my feet. My Ipod dropping to the floor I couldn't even stop and get it, but as I looked back I saw Angelo picking it up from the tile floor.

"What about leave me alone didn't you understand Warren," I called going down the west wing that was under construction. I wanted to turn back but he was right behind me and he scared me when he was angry.

"If I catch you, I am going to hurt you. And when I want to I will leave you alone," he yelled, I tried to remember when the house was bought. I was running just getting myself lost, it was creepy here, I swear is that a spider, I cover the scream that is trying to escape. There were halls and secret passages ways in here; I ran feeling around on the wall I pressed the small notch and the book case slid back. I ran in seeing it had closed I turned back using the light from my cell, I walked for a few minutes down a long hall. It was so fucking creepy but I saw another door and headed to it, I walked out seeing the old library. Coughing from the dust this place would be great, as I waved my hands around moving the dust from my face. I think in three weeks we are having some kids from my grandparents' home for mental disorders and drug rehab. I peeked around the corner seeing nothing so I walked trying not to make a sound, my cell went off I scrambled my hands and fingers shaking trying to turn it off.

"Lillian," he called it was close; I sighed trying to move as fast as I could. I was lost turning here and there trying to find my way back; this was horrible I was lost with a crazy man after me. All we needed now was Michael Meyers from Halloween to come after me to make my day more exciting. I turned a corner and there he was he smiled and ran, I turned with a scream heading back to the door if I got through, I would be able to find my way out. I ran I was covered in dirt as I saw the very door I was looking for he wasn't far behind me.

"You're making it all the more dangerous for you, Lillian," he called so very close, I went through the door locking it and ran as fast as I could, he just kicked down the door chasing me. I opened the case door, it shut behind me. Giving me time to haul ass I saw the do not enter sign for the west wing, I jumped over it.

I ran into Magenta coming up from dinner, she grabbed me as I fell to the floor breathing very hard. "God damn it, get his mother before he kills me," I said and she was gone, Jennifer giving me a look of pity. "Run," I heard Jennifer in her small voice, shit, I got up seeing Warren. He was pissed his hair tied back his face had a very evil look, he was sexy I give him that.

"Shit, come on I am so tired of running," I said running from him heading to my room. "Well than stop, because you have pushed me to far today you little fucking bitch," he growled. I ran into the bathroom but he followed me in, I ran back out seeing Dice and his friends.

"What are you in a rush for," Dice called as I blew passed him, I ran right into Warren's mother falling to the floor. I lay there shaking, I heard Warren but, my legs felt like jelly. Angelo was helping me up I was sweating fucking very tired as his mother talked.

"Warren my office right now," she snapped and I slid down the wall not having to run from him. "But, all I did was play hide and seek with her, I haven't done anything wrong," he said so I flipped him off. "Only because you didn't catch me," I said my voice weak, I needed water.

"Next time Lillian," he said with a wink walking with his mother, I sat and decided here was the best place to fall asleep, but Angelo just carried me to my room. I rested as Magenta got me food and something to fucking drink, after that I undressed and headed to the showers with Magenta. She was my look out; I gave Jennifer a smile as she was brushing her teeth. I set my robe on the hook letting the hot water hit my dirty body, I would have to help with the west wing it was awesome. I had told Angelo and Magenta everything, from the passage way to Warren chasing me.

I felt better smelling like strawberries and cream, as I dried my hair with a towel. Before pulling on my robe, and brushing my teeth, after my run today I was ready for bed. I dressed in the bathroom, in a River Island Blue double layered V neck crop top, a pair of color Me Merry Poplin Pajama Pants with new hello kitty slippers. I walked out with Magenta; she gave Angelo a hug before bed, my hair brushed hanging down my back. I was still hungry; I talked to my mother for a few minutes eating some fruit and a sandwich. I walked outside for some fresh air from all the dust I inhaled today; I leaned on my elbows on the wooden railing.

I felt a hand cover my mouth, picking me up with ease I kicked but the arms held me tighter. I winced in pain we moved off the porch, it was dark and I couldn't see shit. His hand covered my mouth so screaming for help wasn't going to work. I heard him opening a door than it clicked shut, they so need to up his meds.

"Didn't I tell you, you made it even worse for yourself," Warren said he hasn't let me go, or uncovered my mouth. But he was hurting me with the force he was using to hold me.

He removed his hand shoving me hard to the floor, my hands braced my fall. I got up turning seeing him towering over me so close, I backed up my back hitting a box.

"What is your problem Warren for someone who doesn't like me, all you do is chase me," I yelled in his face he slapped me, my hand flew to my face as I struggled to get up from the floor.

"No," was all he said a man of few words, but my cheek stung.

"Go to hell and stay away from me," I said walking out the door he was shocked he even hit me. I was crying as he tackled me in the grass, we rolled for a few feet. His bigger body pinning mine to the grass, his hands moving over my very exposed stomach.

"I know Angelo told you that I do like you," he said and I kicked him in balls and he rolled off his hand grabbing my ankle as I tried to get up. "Bitch," he said trying to pull me back to the garage, and I didn't think that was a good thing.

I got loose heading for the front door, my body hurt. "So I have nothing but time for cat and mouse Lillian. I like you and I want you to be mine, more than you already are," he said I stopped, I knew I like him too. I ran in heading to my room to bed, I was shaking so badly.

**Two days later…**

It was Friday and for that I was happy, Warren has kept his distance from me. I was dressing for the day it was a service day so no school but I was going into town. I had on my X-men gang tee with matching phone case and bag, a pair of Pull & Bear Ripped Skinny Leg Jeans. My hair wavy with my black beanie on my black canvas shoes as I put on my sunglasses. Only a few got leave today and some tomorrow, Magenta was today with Angelo for their date. I was heading to the movies with Dice and Trace we aren't allowed to go alone. Warren wasn't allowed out for three weekends, I walked out with Magenta.

"Have fun tonight Magenta, I said sitting by her in Willows car. Dice had his arm behind my back my face was that as if I ate something sour. I jumped out heading to the movies knowing when I had to meet Willow, when I was sure I wasn't being followed. I walked into the movies so I could change clothes heading to the club it was late. Magenta walked in her dress fine she was fixing her make-up, I smiled fixing my make- up. I stood in a Raspberry lace. One shoulder, ruched, side split, tulle-lined bodice, with black heels, the dress reached above mid-thigh it was very short. We walked back out Angelo took my bag, putting it in the locker, as he took both our hands we walked to the line for the club.

Angelo waved and the bouncer called him over, he eyed us but let us pass. I saw Trace and Dice and I groaned looking at Angelo, he just shook his head. We sat and ordered a drink, it was fun talking they wanted to be normal and I thought they were. I was asked to dance but turned them down I did get up to dance by myself. Dice and Trace walked over smiling, they could get me in trouble, but I could get them in the same. David Banner feat Denim Dance the Night Away, I moved and had fun.

"Time to go," Angelo said and we left, heading back to get redressed.

"That better not be you Lillian," I heard my head snapped to the side and there stood Warren looking very pissed. His eyes moving over my body, shit!

**Okay another chapter finished hope you enjoyed, review please!**


	4. DL4

**Hello everyone here is yet another chapter for Dangerous Love. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I don't won anything Disney does. With that being said on to the next chapter have fun remember to review. Revised edition have fun and please review.**

**Lillian's point of view…**

**April 16****th**** …**

I sat in the window seal with my music blaring through my ear buds. Warren has been watching my every move, and my thoughts are a jumbled puzzle. I knew I liked him; he could be sweet, silly and very caring. But then there was his other side the one that haunted my dreams, he could be nasty, violent and cruel. I let my eyes drift to the neon clock; it read 12:16 am, right on time I see him light his smoke. I fall every time into his dark brown eyes and become so lost, until his rage set's in and I become terrified of him.

I see head lights at the black Iron Gate his dark silhouette walking to it. I couldn't ever deal with him sleeping around; I found it to be disgusting. He stopped and turned seeing my light dimmed and my small shadow sitting here watching him. He looked so torn turning his head to the car than to me, I turned off my light telling him to leave me alone. I didn't fall asleep so I walked the halls, sneaking past the nurses on the second floor. I opened the front door stepping out covering up with a blanket on the large porch swing. Dice had been sweet as of late not making any remarks about my breast or body. I let time slip away from me just thinking about everything, I was happy but confused. Warren or Dice they both had potential to be great boyfriends, but I couldn't deny I wanted Warren. Dice had Jennifer who was perfect with her vivid blue eyes and blonde hair, he should stick with her. I looked at my IPod screen when I saw head lights flashing at the gates; it was 5:32am. I watched them drive in after I had to buzz them in; I walked back out to the porch.

Fuck it was a cop car, I watched two men get out; one opened the back door pulling out Warren. I sighed as they walked up I knew them, Officer Michael Mitchell and Officer Edward Mason friends of my late fathers. "Lily bug, why are you here honey?" Edward questioned me his tone surprised.

"My mother owns this place and her and another doctor head the treatment here," I said with a yawn.

"Well we have a problem here, Mr. Warren Peace here was fighting and under the influence. Now we haven't arrested him but need someone to take him. We know the great work your mother does here and don't want this to get out," Uncle Michael said in a firm tone but still caring.

"Must you cause trouble Warren," I sighed shaking my head. "Do you know him Lily bug?" Uncle Edward asked me not sounding too thrilled about us knowing each other.

"We live in the same house so I do; I will take him if that's okay. With all the work my mother has done to rid her of the horrid memories. I hate to wake her she hasn't slept very well in the last four years," I said putting sadness into my tone.

"We understand Lily bug, you can take him. But next time we will have to arrest him understood," Michael said kissing my forehead, as Edward gave me a kiss and large hug setting me on my bare feet. I waved as they drove off, I turned and looked at Warren, and I could smell the vodka on him.

"I won't cover for you again for once think of your mother, this would hurt her to see. You need to grow up, you're not a child anymore the time has come to stop behaving like one. I won't tell either of our mother's," I said walking back into the house, heading up the stairs.

"Thank you Lillian," he said and I gave him a nod, as he walked into the male showers with a nurse following him. I grabbed my bag and Magenta, we headed to the hot showers. I let the water get cold before I stepped out, taking a towel and drying myself. Magenta doing the same her hair wrapped in a towel as I tied my robe closed. We walked out talking going back to our room, so we could get ready for school. I saw Warren as I turned the corner, his hands and lips all over Gwen he only hand a towel on.

"Why do you even like him?" I turned seeing Dice, I stopped and walked over to him.

"I have no clue Dice," I said leaning on the wall close to him.

"I am sorry for being such a douche bag; I really didn't know how to act around you. So can we be friends, start over with a clean slate?" he asked and I gave him a smile.

"I don't think it would kill me to give you a chance," I said with a smile.

"So I was chosen to go to your grandparent's house to help clean and get everything set up," he said and I smiled.

"Me to, but I didn't have any doubts I would be chosen to go," I laughed out of the corner of my eye I saw Warren look over, a dark frown on his face. He started walking over leaving Gwen panting like a dog, staring after him.

I stepped forward giving him a hug and a light kiss to his cheek, I turned walking to my room to get dressed. I locked the door telling Magenta I was going to give Dice a chance as friends, she wasn't surprised. I sat drying my hair and doing my make-up black eyeliner made my eyes pop out. I pulled on some panties and bra, grabbing my Worn Thin Skinny Jeans, next my midnight black double layered V neck crop top. So much belly showing it should piss Warren right off, I pulled on my skull socks and then my converse. I stood putting on my black puzzle ear rings, and a few other pieces. Magenta and I grabbed our bags; I nabbed my sleeping with sirens zip up hoodie before walking out my black rose and skull belly ring hanging down.

We entered the dining hall every head turned as we took the only seats left. Warren to my right and Magenta to my left, I could feel his eyes on my body. I thought I felt his hand I looked down and nothing; I grabbed a bagel and stood. "I will be at the bus okay Magenta," I said walking out.

"Lillian," I heard my mother calling but I just walked out heading to the bus stop. "Hey slow down its too hot for a race," I turned and saw Dice running his long light brown hair moving in the wind. I let him catch up and we walked together, I sat on the low wall waiting for Magenta.

"Peace was pissed when you left," he said and I just laughed.

"Well he has nothing to be angry over," I said and he sat with me, as we waited for the rest of the kids to arrive.

I turned and saw Magenta and Angelo walking over at a fast pace. "See you later Lillian," Dice said kissing my cheek walking away. I knew Warren and the rest of the people saw Dice kiss my cheek.

"You, damn you," Magenta said sitting with me, I raised my brow.

"Warren," was all Angelo said and we laughed, he really had no right to be upset. He was watching me from the tree a black cotton shirt on with dark blue jeans, his boots and chain ever present. The shirt clung to his skin showing his muscles to the world, and I bet all the girls looked. His stare was dark and I knew it was one of them days, of cat and mouse; I was the mouse to his cat.

I stood putting the jacket on as we got on the bus, Warren was right behind me. I felt his hand creep up my jacket his hand resting on my bare side. "This isn't funny; when we get to school I will give you another shirt. And you will put it on, Dice better keep his hands and lips off you," he whispered in my ear.

"Go kiss Gwen, and leave me alone you have already made your choice," I said sitting with Magenta and Angelo; he had to sit two seats back from us. As soon as we arrived at school I was off the bus my friends following, as we went to our lockers.

"I swear he has it bad for you," Magenta said and I laughed.

"Yeah that's why he was sticking his tongue down Gwen's throat. And god knows where else his lips have been I would hate to catch something," I gave a shiver of disgust my locker slammed shut, I turned to my right seeing a very pissed off Warren. How much did he hear?

"Put it on, and we will be talking when we get home about your little gossip session about me," he said shoving a dark red shirt with crosses and skulls into my chest, he walked away. I tossed the shirt into my locker and went to my first class. I talked with Magenta during, after and between classes as we walked to lunch. I grabbed some pizza and pop sitting outside with Angelo and Magenta. I sat on the wall my legs hanging over as I straddled it; I saw Warren and his gang. Dice and some kids from the house all talking in different groups, even Dice hung with the jocks he was on the football team a QB.

"So you were chosen to go help for the week at the second house," Angelo said and I sighed. "I was but so was Dice and Warren," I said and they laughed and I flicked Mage, I took off my jacket setting it in my back pack. I stood on the wall it was only five feet in the air, balancing on my hands upside down.

"Didn't I tell you to put on my shirt?" he questioned me like I was a child. I flipped down landing on my feet on the narrow wall looking down at him.

"I did hear you but I like my shirt, no reason to put on yours. Don't you have a slut to fuck?" I asked jumping off the wall, grabbing my bag walking off with my two friends. I knew I was pissing him off but he acted like my boyfriend while kissing other girls. I entered my history class taking a seat by Zach and Ethan, Magenta sat with us. Our teacher turned on the movie we sat and watched, I pulled out my cell seeing a text from Warren. How the hell did he get my cell number?

"Are we playing cat and mouse today Lillian?-Warren" I sighed looking over at the teacher she was reading a book. I started writing him a message back "How the hell did you get my cell number? I am not the one playing games Warren, take a long look in the mirror to see who here is playing games." I sent it and tried to watch the movie as I felt it vibrate against my thigh.

"I am not playing games, I like you and I know you like me, so don't try and deny it. Whenever you're ready I will stop fucking around with other girls and be with just you. I went in your room while you showered and took your cell number.-Warren" I growled and started another text.

"Why would I want someone who has fucked every girl available and some not available, I would never be special to you. I have never denied I like you Warren doesn't mean I will get with you. If you really like me hello the best way to show me isn't by letting me see you having sex in the hall, I am done with you just stay away from me. I am going to take Dice up on his offer for a date." I sent it and put my cell away as class came to an end.

"Okay Magenta I have to run to my Chem class, so save me a damn seat on the bus," I said slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walked out seeing Warren waiting. I hurried away heading to my class before he could catch me. I slid into my seat I turned seeing him walk in, bending down by my desk. His hand on my thigh giving it a rough squeeze his dark eyes looking in to mine, yeah this mouse was scared.

"See you at home my little mouse," he said kissing my lips, his hand on the back of my head holding me in place. It felt so good as his lips pressed against mine, in a slow burning passion. He pulled away I was thank full when he left the room, every kid staring at me. My mind wasn't able to concentrate on the here and now, even though I refused to kiss him back. His kiss was all I could think about, it made me feel all hot inside.

I ran to the bus after school having to dodge stray teens, I got on seeing Magenta waving to me. I took off my jacket and sat on the very edge of the seat, Since Mage was by the window and Angelo was sandwiched between us. My ass kinda hanging off the seat as students filed on, I gave Dice a smile as he played with my hair he was sitting behind us. Warren jumped on shoving Dice's hand from my hair taking the seat right next to me, I sighed trying to ignore him.

"Sit with me," Warren said in his deep seductive voice but so demanding.

"No," I said turning back to Magenta continuing our conversation.

I felt his arm come around my waist with one hard yank, I was in his lap. "Damn it Warren, I said no," I screamed as he was yanking me holding my body firmly on his lap.

"Well you're stuck on my lap until we get off," Warren said and I gave a pleading look to my friends. The bus came to our stop and I could feel Warren his erection pressed against my ass, I tried to get up but his arms held me. He stood bringing me up with him his arm around my waist, as he walked behind Dice.

"Let me go damn it," I struggled in his arms but he was so strong. He carried me through the gate and courtyard, "Warren put her down," Magenta yelled but he just walked into the house, I saw our mothers and two nurses with a medical cart.

"Here is your medicine Warren," my mother said eyeing me with a smile, I wasn't smiling as he downed the water and pills, his mother came over and he let her stick that huge needle in his arm, I closed my eyes at the sight. I opened my mouth to ask for help when he walked away covering my mouth with his other hand, he looked back than walked to the west wing. My struggle picked up as he walked over the do not enter sign, he wouldn't hurt me right?

"Stop fighting me Lillian," he said as he entered a room it had a blanket on the floor. He tossed my backpack and his to the floor, setting me down on the blanket. I had the over whelming urge to run and I got up and headed for the door when his hand grabbed my long hair yanking me back. "No," he said asshole I am not a fucking dog.

He sat on the ground bringing me with him never letting go of my hair. "Why did you try and run," he said yanking it back hard.

"Because I don't trust you, you hit me or don't you remember," I snapped, he had his back against the wall and my body ran along his one arm around me. "I wouldn't hurt you if you obeyed me, I just wanted some were private to talk to you," he said letting go of my hair wrapping the arm around me his hand resting on my side. He ran his fingers over my bare skin in a slow motion, moving to my hair and I felt my eyes closing.

"Are you tired?" he asked looking down at me with a soft look.

"Yes," I said and he continued stroking my hair and I fell asleep. His arms were warm and held me very close to his body, I woke and his arms were tight around me. He was sleeping I crawled out of his lap grabbing my bag and ran for it heading to my room. I locked the door seeing Magenta and Angelo kissing, I wiggled my eye brows and laughed as I started on my work. I had been asleep for 46 minutes I didn't have a lot of work today, but I knew Warren be pissed I left. I changed into some Pjs and walked out heading to Willows office so I could talk to her.

I gave a few knocks she called for me to come in I saw Warren sitting in a chair. He growled when he saw me getting up from his seat walking closer. "You told her about last night," he said slamming me against the wall. "No I didn't Warren, I swear," I cried my eyes watering from pain.

"Warren Nicholas Peace turn her lose, Officer Mason called me four hours ago. If you would have listened you would have known she didn't say a word, but Lillian you and I will be having a talk about your covering for him," Dr. Peace said as Warren let me go.

"I talked to Layla I told her I thought I saw someone sneaking out, so we decided to place bars on the windows and an alarm for all the doors leading to the outside. Warren I will need to raise your medication, look at how you act around Lillian," she said and I sighed.

"Go wash up for dinner Warren I need to talk to her alone," his mother said he kissed my cheek, I flinched away for a second.

"Sorry I hurt you Lillian, but we need to talk," he said as his mother closed the door on him, I sat in the chair.

"Well I came to talk about Warren; he scares me when he gets angry. I covered for him last night and have stopped him getting into a fight at school, I have also seen his file I broke into your office," I said and she sighed.

"Lillian, I love my son more than my own life. But he is sick he can be very dangerous when angry like when he went after Dice. If we would have let him go he would have tried to kill him for hurting you. He gets better then takes a few steps back but I see the way he adores you, there will be cameras too," she said and I gave her a nod. She walked me out my slipper clad feet sliding over the hardwood floor. The nurses looked at me and some smiled, I smiled back walking to dinner. I was the last to arrive even Dr. Peace arrived before me so I had to take the only seat left, next to Warren. I ate some stew and bread picking at it like a bird, Warren was shaking next to me, I was worried. I got up not able to eat walking into the kitchen cleaning my dish and heading to the shower the hot water always helped me. I grabbed my bag and some panties walking into the female showers.

I scrubbed my body with a mango scented wash, my hair soft and silky as I turned off the water. I dried my body before I wrapped my hair; I pulled on the black lace panties tying my robe closed. I un-wrapped my hair tossing the dirty towel into the hamper walking out seeing a few girls heading in, with two nurses. I turned a corner and right into Warren's arms, he pulled me close.

"I am sorry Lillian please forgive me," he said his fingers tracing my jaw.

**Okay a filler chapter for you guys have a great day, and please review.**


	5. DL5

**Good afternoon here is the next chapter for Dangerous love, so what do you think of this story. I don't own Sky high that be Disney, I do own the movie well I have all Steven Straits movies. So thanks for reading so after please review! I was messaged this story sucks and to take it down, because the characters had no powers. Well excuse me just for that I will not be removing it, so on to the story. Revised Edition…**

**Lillian's point of view- April 21****st…**

"Miss. William's please take your seat," Mr. Medulla my advanced Chem teacher called out as I tried to breath.

"Unless you want me to pass out right here on the floor give me a minute, I was chased to class," I said Ethan and Zach watching from the seats next to mine. I walked over and slid into my seat setting my bag on the tile floor as the teacher got his lesson ready.

**20 Minutes later…**

"Medulla I have to go into a meeting can Mr. Peace stay in here while I go. It should bore him enough so he won't get in house again, it should only be until the end of class around 45 minutes?" Mr. Boy called to M. Medulla I gave a sigh kicking my feet on the floor resembling a spoiled two year old little girl.

"Of course," Mr. Medulla said and I groaned and kicked the seat in front of me, he should have said no. Zach looked back and gave me a look that said sorry but he smiled so it ruined it. Mr. Boy and Warren walked in I was tapping my pencil on the table, as Warren had to sit in the only empty seat there are only ten kids in this class, he was in the front a few seats from me.

"Okay thank you for joining us Mr. Peace," Mr. Medulla said as Warren turned to look at me, I was talking to Ethan behind me.

"Okay what is another name for Chemistry and why?" Mr. Medulla asked and I raised my hand looking around I was the only one.

"Miss. Williams it seems like you know. The only one to know the answer yet again," Mr. Medulla said calling on me.

"The central science because it bridges other natural sciences like physics, geology and biology with each other. Chemistry is a branch of physical science but distinct from physics," I said and he gave me a big smile.

"Perfect answer, and very correct," he said grabbing a stack of papers. " please hand these out, give one to Mr. Peace as well," he said going to his smart board. I stood and took the papers and started passing them to the now eleven people. I handed Warren his paper, he ran his hand across my outer thigh, I grabbed his Brisinger novel and wacked him with it.

"Miss. Williams please don't hit someone with a book, next time use your hand we treat books with respect in my class," Mr. Medulla said so I slapped Warren instead. "Don't touch me," I hissed taking my seat I started and finished my work sheet in ten minutes a new record for me. I stood and turned it in "Very good dear," Medulla said as I took my seat again. I was happy when class ended as I ran out heading for my locker than the damn bus; I opened my locker grabbing my two books slamming it running for the bus. I took a seat with Angelo and Magenta as Warren got on, I made sure I was in the middle so he couldn't grab me again.

"Cat and mouse," Warren said as he passed us, I groaned Angelo took my bag because I was going to have to run to my room.

"You know if you got a boyfriend it would make it harder for him," Magenta said in a logical way.

"Or just give Warren a chance, let him take you on one date," Angelo said with a sly smile.

"Warren tell you to say that?" I asked and we laughed.

"He mentioned it but I hate to agree with him, give him a chance and Dice go on a date with both and see how you feel," Angelo said and I sighed.

"I don't think that's very fair to go on a date on two different nights and chose," I said as the bus was slowing down since we are the very first stop.

"If I catch you I am going to either hurt you our kiss you," Warren called and I bolted I was at the bus door waiting for the driver to open it. I ran jumping the low wall running as fast as I could a nurse held the door open, I ran in seeing our mothers with their cart. I stopped and told Willow her son was crazy to up his meds again and ran off heading to the west wing; I had got a look at the blue prints. I made a right then a left going down a long hall running having to jump over a few things but with running shoes on it was easy.

"Lillian!" I heard him call I turned but didn't see him so I ran on. I made another left down another hall going into the very back, opening the door walking into an office. I pulled the statues arm and the fireplace moved as I walked behind it, seeing it close. I walked down the hall taking out my cell turning on the flash light; I felt it go off seeing Warren's cell number pop up.

"Hello," I said waiting for him to answer, since he called so he could hear the music. "Funny I didn't her your cell go off," he said and I laughed.

"Well if you can't catch me with in the next 20 minutes, you touch me in any way. I will report it to my mother. I was smart enough to put it on vibrate," I said and he growled.

"I will catch you, it is so dusty in here and your shoes made an impression now that I look down. What's behind the fireplace my little mouse," he ended the call and I ran. Seeing the door I opened it and ran to the left I saw the very small door, it wasn't noticeable; in fact you wouldn't even know it was there if you didn't see the blue prints. I walked to a door a few feet ahead of me than walked back on tip toe on my shoe prints. I slid it open and crawled in shutting it walking up the very narrow stair case it spiraled up. I walked in to a little sitting area it had a round window; I looked out seeing the courtyard in front of the vast manor. There was enough room to put a chair and table this would be mine, where I could go and relax or hide from Warren.

I pulled out my cell seeing he had two minutes left, it vibrated. "I know you're in here, I give up come out. I promise not to try and hurt you-Warren."

"I am outside with Magenta and Angelo by the oak tree, while they kiss-Lillian" I sent it and waited for it, it took five minutes before he was next to Angelo, I opened the window laughing. They turned looking around "Up here," I called out and Warren and a bunch of other kids look for the voice. Warren saw me as I closed the window he had a smile on his face as he shook his head running back in, I ran down the stairs and out the small door. Taking another door to the very right it lead to the book case as well, I jumped back seeing Warren fly by I peeked out the door and he was gone as my cell rang. I hauled ass jumping over the do not enter sign, running to my room where I was safe. I turned my head as I ran seeing him coming at me, I smiled and turned the corner my door feet away I opened and slammed it shut.

**Thirty minutes later…**

I undressed and put on some Pjs falling on my bed closing my eyes. I heard the door open but it was only Magenta, I knew because I didn't hear a knock. My black Pj top v cut showing off my breast, but hey I am in my room and it was very warm in here. "Hello little mouse," my eyes snapped open as Warren sat next to me.

I jumped but his arms came around my waist holding me down, I tried to get out of his arms but he was so strong. He just smiled pushing me flat on my back, his body hovering over mine.

"Out of my room," I said narrowing my eyes.

"I will leave in one minute," he said than I felt his hand on my hip, his other moving along my side. "Now I said I wouldn't hurt you, I never said I wasn't going to kiss you," he said coming closer, I moved my head to the side and his lips hit my neck. He didn't seem to mind as he kissed and moved his tongue over my collarbone. He placed small wet kisses along my slender neck and I tried not to moan at the contact but it felt so good. His hands trailing over my body his mouth moving to mine, as he kissed me with such a burning passion.

His warm soft lips moved against mine in harmony, he gave a slight bite to my full bottom lip and I gasped. He deepened the kiss his tongue moving against mine, I moved my hands tangling them in his long hair giving in to him. His body moved on top of mine as we kissed, I pulled away trying to breath as his lips went back to my neck. Before coming right back to my lips I could feel that he was turned on by the bulge in his pants.

"Stop," I said breathless as he stopped kissing my ear, it was dinner time in 20 minutes. "But I don't want too; I won't try and go further. I like the way it feels when we kiss," he said placing small feather light kisses to my lips as he talked.

"Warren stop, I have homework and dinner is soon," I said my voice saying stop but my body was rebelling against me wanting him to stay. He pulled up and helped me sit he looked at the door than back at me as I was standing getting my homework out. His arms came around my waist pulling my ass to him I was sitting on his lap feeling his dick against my ass. He groaned as our bodies came in contact with each other, I sighed.

"Go on a date with me, because your mine now I could feel you wanted me," he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I have to think about it and I belong to no one, just because we kissed doesn't mean anything. You have kissed a lot of girls Warren," I said and I heard him chuckle.

"I have, but I can say with pure honestly I have never like it so much until I kissed you. It feels like home I have never once got hard just from kissing like most males but I am sure you can feel it," he said moving my ass against his erection.

"But I have to go jerk off so I will see you at dinner," he said letting me get up as he walked to the door, I watched him open it he turned back looking at me.

"You look beautiful when you blush," Warren said as he walked out shutting my door, I sat in my chair not having any work to do. What had I let happen he will impossible to deal with now. But I couldn't deny he was a great kisser and it did feel like home when we touched or kissed.

As soon as Magenta walked in I pushed Angelo out and closed the door. Telling my best friend everything she screamed out in a girlish tone, I sighed giving her a look. "So was he a good kisser?" she went on to ask me and I gave her a wink.

"Very," I said as we talked before dinner, we walked together to the dining hall taking seats before the others arrived. I watched Jennifer and Trace bring the food out there was a cook but we switched having to help, I worked the kitchen starting tomorrow night. I grabbed some Lasagna and salad with garlic bread as everyone started to sit.

"Hey little mouse," Warren said and I rolled my eyes he would never stop calling me that. "Hello Warren," I said I felt his hand on my thigh as he started getting food setting it on his plate. I started to eat grabbing the blue cheese for my salad with Magenta giving my salad dirty looks I just hit her.

"Okay in three days we will be leaving to Haven house, well the chosen teens and two male nurses. Dr. Peace and I are staying here," my mother said and I sighed.

"Why," I asked her she gave me a soft look.

"Well your grandparents are coming back with you and the few teens they have. We will clean the west wing setting it up for more teens in need of help. We are interviewing another Doctor while you are gone," she said and I gave her a nod of understanding. I stood leaving to clean my plate I was more of a sweeties kind of girl I washed it smiling at the cook as he ate dinner.

"Starting tomorrow the teens will be cooking with less help from me. So now I only have lunch and breakfast so have an idea what you and Mr. Peace want to cook," he said smiling.

"I am working dinner rush with Warren?" I questioned and I heard a deep laugh I turned seeing Warren watching us talk.

"Yes we will, we can talk after we shower about what we should make. Because after this week permanent work detail will be put into place, I have cleaning the garage and heavy lifting with Angelo plus kitchen. And I can tell you now you have laundry with Magenta and kitchen with me. I saw our mothers list my clothes have never been so soft and unchanged by the washing machine," he said and is sighed I was good at laundry what a help full skill.

"Great as long as it isn't the bathrooms," I said as he washed his plate, he grabbed my hand pulling me out the side door heading for the second floor.

"Warren your medication," I heard seeing a male nurse calling Warren a needle in his hand, it was Luke.

"Get my mother because you won't be able to get that in my arm before I snap your thick neck," he said in a rude mannor.

"Mr. Peace can't you work with us instead of against," the male nurse said in a worried tone. The staff was paid very well and didn't want to lose their jobs, but they really cared for the teens here. "Warren just let Luke do his job, I am right here," I said rubbing his bare arm, he gave me a look.

"Fine hurry up," Warren held out his arm Luke only took two minutes giving Warren his injection. "Thanks Miss. William's," Luke said putting the needle in a portable sharp container.

"See was that so bad?" I asked he snorted and pulled me away walking down the hall leading to the computer lab and library I was happy when he pulled me into the library.

"I just don't trust people and my anger has flared more than once as someone other than my mother tried to inject me," he said sitting with a book I walked around finding one for myself, I sat with Steven Kings IT.

"Have you ever seen the movie for IT?" he asked me.

"No," I said and he laughed pulling me back up, he opened the door to his room Trace was walking from the closet in just a towel. Trace smiled dropped his towel I jumped back seeing Trace naked "Warren," I said who turned seeing Trace pulling on boxers. "Do it again and you won't wake up, she is mine," he growled, Warren went through his dresser as I stood at the door, Warren turned with a DVD in his hand.

"Well lets watch it," he said pulling me very fast down the hall, I almost fell a few times as Magenta passed I grabbed her hand dragging her with me. Angelo followed us to the one room with a T.v, Warren placed me on the sofa one of the many in here. He put in the movie grabbing the remote control sitting right next to me. And within five minutes every teen was sitting watching the movie as Willow and mom passed out bowls of popcorn.

I hate clowns I fucking hate them bastards, as I was cuddled against Warrens side. His arm around my shoulders as Pennywise's voice came from Bev's drain, a balloon filled with blood exploded. Her father was a jackass I liked Ben the most very down to earth, Warren kinda reminded me of Henry in the movie. Dice was sitting with Jennifer her face buried in his shoulder his arms around her.

"I hate clowns," I said with Magenta agreeing with me.

"Don't worry no clowns will get you," Warren said pulling me on to his lap, Gwen looked pissed as she sat with Trace. The movie was near over as they kicked the alien spider thing in the gut, ripping out its heart. I got up before it was finished telling Warren I was going to shower, he gave me a nod as I walked out.

I grabbed my bag heading to the empty showers, turning on the water letting it run over my body. I washed every part of my body smelling like milk and honey as I ran the towel over my hair and body. Tossing the towel into the hamper walking out my robe firmly closed, I felt warm arms pulling me into a room.

"You smell so good," Warren said his lips working over my neck, his hands on my outer thighs. I looked through half closed eyelids, we are in the storage room, I pulled away.

"I won't kiss you with no clothes on, you don't need any ideas like us being naked together," I said and he smiled.

"We will be together like that maybe not soon but one day," he said pushing me against the wall, his lips on mine. He kissed me with a slow passion not rushing it at all, but yet the kiss was demanding at the same time. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, my nails raked down the back of his neck and he growled kissing me a bit harder. His hands moving my robe up his hands on my ass lifting me up, I pulled away.

"Enough Warren," I said and he set me back down.

"I will see you later, I have to jerk off again twice in one day is a new record for me," he said I walked out running to my room.

Tomorrow I knew the bars would be placed, and as if on que I see Warren lighting his smoke. He turned and blew me a kiss before hoping the wall, he better not get in trouble.

**Okay another chapter finished, so how did you enjoy it?**


	6. DL6

**Hello and good morning don't you just hate it when you're listening to, music and a new story pops in your head? Well any who on to the next chapter for Dangerous Love I do like this story a lot. So Disney owns Sky high and I do not so no money has or will be made from these stories I like to write. and please check out my polyvore Noellamonster for all the clothes my characters wear in every story. Revised edition!**

**Lillian's point of view…**

**April 25****th…**

"Lily rise and sunshine," I heard my mother calling I just snarled pulling the covers over my head.

"Magenta you will miss the bus if she doesn't get up now and get dressed," I heard my mother say before shutting our door.

"Damn girl get up," the covers disappeared and I groaned kicking my feet on my bed. "Tossing a hissy fit will not help, or do I need to get Warren to get you out of bed," she said poking me in the side with every word she said.

"Yeah threaten me with Warren, I don't find him as scary as you all do," I laughed getting out of bed grabbing some clothes. I started pulling on my Lsu shirt with matching shoe's and Belly ring and Lsu watch. I pulled on purple socks and purple vans before starting on my hair and makeup, putting my dog tags on. We walked out I would shower when I got home from school, I over slept and didn't want a ride with my mother.

"Yeah that would suck well I talked to my mother since I have made so much improvement. She thinks it is best if I still stay fearing if I leave I will go right back to my old self, she believes it is you who helped me," she said and I smiled she was staying here.

"I feel bad because I am happy you're staying," I said but she hugged me as we walked in to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of O.J and an apple before walking out with Magenta following me with her apple juice and banana. I saw Warren standing with his backpack over his shoulder waiting under a tree, his eyes on me as I sat on the low wall waiting for the bus.

"Sleep late girls?" Angelo asked and I snorted. "I did, Magenta was kind enough to help get my lazy ass out of bed," I said we laughed.

The bus arrived and I walked over stepping on the first stair, when I felt a warm hand creep under my shirt, resting on my stomach. Warren has become impossible to deal with since we kissed I think he is under the impression we are dating. But he has yet to ask and Magenta and I just talked last night, our date went really well.

"Good morning Warren," I said as he pulled me back his arms easily lifting me a few feet off the ground as he walked us to a seat. Angelo and Magenta sitting in the seat behind us, not like I had a choice were to sit. "Morning little mouse," he said sitting me on his lap.

I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes falling to sleep with ease, his fingers trialing over my thigh. "Little mouse come on wake up," I felt myself being woken up and I punched him hearing a gasp of pain as my fist made contact with his face. "Damn it little mouse," he growled in pain.

"So tired," I said in a whisper curling into his arms as he lifted me up walking off the bus, the light hurt my eyes as I buried my face into the crook of his arm. He set me down and kissed my cheek as Angelo and Magenta opened their lockers, seeing Warren walk over to his friends who are giving me dirty looks.

"Warren she doesn't belong! Look at her little miss goodie two shoes. Shit bro, she is three years younger than you is she that good in bed?" I hissed hearing his friend talking and I waited for Warren to talk.

"I wouldn't know, I am dating her not fucking her. But I will say this once for you and if you question me again well you'll find out why I am at the mental ward. She is smart, beautiful she is by far the best kiss I have ever had she is perfect, so what she isn't like me she is far better and she is my little mouse," he said holding the guy by the shirt the guys feet are at least five feet off the ground.

"Okay sorry man, I will leave her alone," he said as Warren dropped him on the ground I walked over. Putting my arm around his waist he looked down and gave me a smile as he walked me to my class. I raised my hand behind my back flipping his friends off giving them a smirk, Angelo and Magenta walking with us.

"Have a good day little mouse," he said kissing my forehead walking off smoking.

**Lunch time…**

I walked into the lunch room with Zach, Magenta and Ethan as we walked to get something to eat. I got some pizza and mozzarella sticks, with a soft pretzel with cheese and a pop before walking into the court yard. I sat next to Angelo with Magenta on his other side, Zach and Ethan sitting with their Dungeons and Dragon friends inside. I looked around seeing Dice and Jennifer with the cool crowd as I liked to put it. My eyes roaming seeing Warren with his group smoking looking like they all had mental problems. I turned back around eating talking with my friends I didn't want to tell Warren Brent Masters head of the wrestling team asked me out in my math class.

"So not telling Warren," Angelo said raising his brow, I scoffed like hell.

"No all he will do is start a fight, and hello I did tell him no that I had a man," I said and they agreed.

I stood going to toss my trash the bell was about to ring, with Magenta walking with me to the middle of the court yard. "So beautiful who is this boyfriend because I really want that date. I can deal with this boy so you can have a man," Brent called out so loud, I cringed in fear seeing Warrens head snap to the side his face took on another personality. He stalked over heading to Brent I ran over standing in between Warren and Brent wrapping my arms around Warren's muscled waist.

"Warren please no, I turned him down told him I had a boyfriend," I said seeing him still trying to get to Brent, but he was listening that much I knew.

"Fucking Christ you're kidding me your dating Peace, you must have a death wish," Brent laughed and I stopped turning to Brent.

"Yes I do putting myself in harm's way from my man killing you," I hissed still holding Warren back.

"Warren please you can't fight all the time, you are in control," I said pleading with him.

"No I am going to kill him," he growled his hands tight on my upper arms, making me wince in pain.

"Kiss me," I said and he looked down I touched his cheek seeing his eyes shaking in fact his whole body was. He bent down pressing his lips to mine; I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His arms came around my waist picking me up I wrapped my legs around him. As he licked my bottom lip I parted my lips so he could deepen the intense kiss. This kiss was demanding and he was the dominate one while we kissed like this. His hands trailing over my ass as I pulled away I started kissing his neck giving small bites to his soft skin, he groaned his head bent to the side.

"Lillian the whole school is watching you two," I heard Magenta as Warren chuckled setting me on my feet. I took his hand as Angelo tossed me my bag; we all walked to my next class with Magenta to our Honors History class.

"I am so fucking horny now, I have to go use the bathroom," Warren whispered in my ear as he hugged me, making me turn scarlet.

**Chemistry class…**

I knew today was Warrens last day in the in house room; he needed to stay out of trouble. He was smart and still had good grades he just didn't let it out he had all A's in his classes. I took my seat in the middle of Zach and Ethan giving them both a smile. "Take out your books and turn to page 109 please," Mr. Medulla said and we did.

"Oh Mr. Peace please sit," I turned and saw Warren walking in taking the front row seat, I gave Sparrow a look and she smiled switching me seats. I sat in her seat right next to Warren sitting with my book open, he sat opening the book on the desk.

"Please read this chapter so we can review and do the work sheet," he said not saying a word about my seat change. Warren took my hand in his as we read our hands hanging between the seats.

"Oh and Mr. Peace will be in this class for good," Mr. Medulla said and I smiled looking down at my book, but I felt his eyes on me the whole time judging my reaction, so he saw me smiling.

"So you like that I am in your class?" he questioned me his arm over my shoulder I looked up at him.

"I do," I smiled my eyes shining as he left me at my locker.

I walked with Magenta to the bus after school seeing Brent walking to me. I sighed Angelo came to my side he had a pretty dark aura around him. Brent stopped to have a little talk with me, Angelo not letting him get to close.

"Hey Lillian, I will treat you better than Peace shit he is fucking crazy. How can you not see that, he will hurt you or kill you? Just think about it he has fucked so many girls you will be no different than them," Brent said and Warren and his man whoriness was a problem.

"That is nice that you care, but Warren wouldn't hurt me he cares for me. He won't cheat so there isn't a chance we will be breaking up," I said walking away heading to the bus shaking my head. Brent grabbed my arm spinning me around making me fall hitting my arm on the wall, I heard a snap. I cried out it hurt like a bitch, "Mr. Masters that is enough you are suspended for a week, get to my office now," I heard Mr. Medulla and Coach Boom yell out coming closer. I saw a boy from Warren's group run out of the school after seeing what happened.

"Shit! I think her wrist is broken," Magenta said her soft hands cradling my wrist as I cried from pain. "Your dead Masters," Angelo said walking to Brent ready to beat his ass.

"Call her mother she is a doctor," Coach said and I thought I saw Coach talking to my mother one day in the court yard of the manor. Magenta tried to help me up my leg had a gash on it from a damn rock.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU HURT MY GIRL!" I heard Warren bellow in a rage filled fury. As three teachers lead Brent to the principal's office, Warren was blocked by Medulla and Boom.

"Warren I think he broke her wrist," Magenta said drawling his attention to me not Brent. Warren was kneeling at my side his hands shaking he looked at my wrist, not touching it.

"He did look at the bruising and now it's swollen, what the fuck why do I see blood," he growled seeing blood on his hands, he looked over my body seeing the gash on my leg. "I can't get up it hurts," I said my voice odd from crying. He scooped me up into his arms walking me inside as our mothers arrived, both looking angry. I saw another women walk in her nose in the air pulling Brent by the ear out of the school.

"Masters if I catch you out of school your dead," Warren said his voice carried a cool calm rage and I started to shake feeling sick.

"Dear, my baby," my mother said checking the gash and my wrist. "Warren take her to my car, she needs stiches and a cast it is broken but she needs the hospital for an x-ray," my mother said and Warren sat in the back seat me in his lap.

"Does it hurt little mouse?" he asked his body shaking but his voice soft.

"Yes," I said sniffling my head buried in his chest, my leg bleeding all over him he grabbed a dark red bandana placing it over the gash.

"Ouch," I cried out but he never removed it putting a steady pressure to it.

**9:00 Pm…**

I was so tired and hungry as we left the hospital; I was drugged up as Warren carried me to my mother's car. I had seven stitches in my leg, and a dark red cast covering half my hand and my entire wrist. Again Warren sat in the back with my small body on his lap as my mother drove off.

"Okay I am going to stop so we can get something to eat it's a 25 minute drive back to the manor," she said and I just stared out the window as Warren rubbed my back and thigh. I ordered a double double with no onions and sauce, from in and out, Warren and I sharing fries and a large chocolate shake Warren ate two doubles. As my mother ate and drove home it would be after 9:30 before we reached the large manor. I finished eating Warren tossed the trash in the bag next to him I closed my eyes falling to sleep with such ease being in his arms.

**Okay another chapter done, it would be longer but I have to work so bye for now.**


	7. DL7

**Hey so I am depressed all five of my kids are now in school full time. Some in high school some in middle school the rest in elementary. So I don't own Sky high no money is being made so don't think that it is. I hope you enjoy the chapter it won't be too long I might even write half today and another half tomorrow. Revised edition.**

**Lillian's point of view-Saturday- April 30****th****…**

"See ya in a few minutes Lillian," Magenta called as she walked out of our room heading to meet Angelo. I looked around trying to find my black sandals tying shoes would be pointless with the fucking cast on my arm.

My black and cream colored fold over Knit Maxi Skirt with a black front tie strapless top I tried to look nice for Warren. With some house of Harlow jewelry I think he would be impressed. I saw my sandals in the very top of closet; I was looking for something to stand on. I was already running late for our date and the bus wouldn't wait for anyone not even me.

"Need help," I heard his deep voice as I turned around seeing Warren watching me his tall frame leaning on the wall. I gave him a smile as he walked further into my room; his arms came around my waist pulling me close.

"I can't reach my shoes Warren," I sighed feeling stupid but he just reached up grabbing them with such ease. He smiled looking down on my as he dropped them to the floor, I easily slid them on as he handed my purse. We walked out of my room heading down the halls to the front entrance.

"So what should we do today, movie, shopping, lunch? Warren questioned me where is the spot light at, he had a bad cop kind of tone.

"Lunch, and whatever I am good just to get out," I laughed as I got on sitting in front of my friends. Warren sat next to me pulling my body into his lap. As Dice and Jennifer got on the bus the doors shutting as us six are the ones allowed today. I rested my head on Warren's chest as we drove into town; Warren was upset with his mother. I guess Warren's father got him a car for being in honors classes and getting his very first girlfriend. But Willow said not until he graduated in around two months.

Wait! He would be moving out in two months, after his mother couldn't make him stay. I mean he would come see her all the time; he would take his meds at his apartment his father got for him but that was in Maryland. I never really thought about it until now, we be far from each other he could cheat on me.

"You okay love?" he asked me his face set in worry as he looked at me.

"Not sure how to answer that, something just crossed my mind," I said my eyes meeting his, his dark eyes boring into my amber colored eyes. "Tell me what has upset you," he said like it was that easy to say, I watched Magenta look over worried.

"Later," I said hoping he would drop it but his eyes never moved he was waiting for his answer. I gave a deep sigh this was going to ruin our day; he was going to end up leaving me once he finished high school. "Two months Warren, than your moving your mother told me yesterday. You have an apartment waiting and a really good job working for your father," I said looking into his eyes, but he didn't understand why I was upset. We all felt the bus stop and the doors opened letting us off, he helped me off as we walked.

"I don't understand why your upset, love," he said and I sighed he was dense sometimes. He held my hand as we walked to where ever he was leading me.

"Warren, I won't be able to see you very often we will be living states away from each other. You'll be in Maryland and me here in Alabama, I am sad and worried," I said and he came to a stop and I stumbled a little, but I stopped looking up at him.

He stood just staring before he walked and I followed his face impassive as we walked. "Where are we going?" I asked as he turned the corner.

"I thought you needed some stuff from the store like bathroom stuff, while your shopping I have to run over there and meet a friend," he said and I sighed as he looked down at me.

"What love," he said and I just walked into the large store grabbing a cart heading to the makeup aisle in a huff. This was our date and he is going to go meet a friend, well that tells me how much I mean. So now I know this relationship isn't going to be very serious like I was hoping it would be.

I found the perfect coffee colored lip gloss; this was a good find as I set it in my cart. I started to put some more shampoo and stuff in and some stuff for our room. I found some nice bras and panties as I was finished and it only took me 23 minutes to accomplish. I pushed the cart to the register waiting in line seeing Dice doing the same right in front of me, I looked around not seeing Jennifer.

"Hey, Dice where is Jennifer?" I asked him and he turned and gave me a smile. "Getting her nails done so I am doing some shopping while I wait for her, where is Warren he never leaves you alone?" Dice asked me looking around for my tall dark shadow.

"Said he had to meet a friend," I said and Dice shook his head, as he was being rung up.

"Jennifer would have cut my dick off if I pulled that, that's why we both have fun than have lunch or dinner together," he said and I laughed sounds cool.

"This was mine and Warren's date day but he had better plans," I said as he helped me put my things on the counter, he held up my black lace bra and wiggled his brow. I laughed while I gave him a playful slap; he wasn't so bad once he stopped being a dick. He paid for his stuff as I waited for the young female cashier to ring up mine, I didn't get much so I wouldn't have a lot to carry.

"$78.98 is your total," she said in a girly sweet voice as I pulled out my wallet. "Let me it's the least I can do for being such an ass when you moved here," Dice said handing the girl the cash, I gave him a look.

"Dice I can pay, I forgave you a while ago you're not so bad. And if Warren finds out he will be pissed," I said but Dice didn't look fazed hearing this. "I am not telling him," he said as I grabbed my bags with the receipt inside as we walked out.

"See you Lillian," he said walking towards the beauty salon a couple buildings away from us. I walked to the bar and grill were Warren was supposed to be only a few minutes, I didn't see him. So I went inside seeing him talking to a couple males and two females, this was some bullshit. I walked back out heading over to the café right across from the bar setting down my stuff.

"What can I get you hun," I kind faced middle aged women said to me.

"A new boyfriend," I answered her without thinking she laughed. "Sorry hun, but I don't think you have much of a problem getting men," she smiled giving me a wink.

"I will have a caramel frap extra caramel and frap please," I said she gave me a nod and walked away heading back inside. She only took a few minutes before she set my drink down walking away from the table. I was trying to find out how long he would keep me waiting we had two and a half hours that's it, 50 minutes have now passed that leaves us 100 minutes left.

"Hey," I turned and saw Magenta and Angelo walking over taking a seat next to me. "Hey," I said as they ordered some lunch and so did I, I was starved.

"Where's Warren?" Angelo said looking around his eyes meeting mine. "Oh he should be back in a few minutes, so if you know what's good for you don't text him. Magenta take his cell," I snapped but he handed it over, than I explained to them.

"He said he had to meet a friend over an hour ago, I want to see how long it takes it him to comprehends he has forgot about me," I said and they both looked shocked but we started to eat, just making small talk happy to be out. But as time moved on my mood sunk further down we had 15 minutes left as we got up from the table.

"I swear how could he do this," Magenta said and I was ready to cry he forgot me and our date, I was pathetic there are no other words for it. I took my bags walking with them to the pickup spot seeing Jennifer and Dice there waiting looking happy.

"Hey Lily," Dice called and Jennifer smiled her eyes roaming for my shadow, my shadow has forgotten me.

"Hey Dice and Jennifer, I like your nails very stunning," I said and she smiled giving me a better look. "Where is Warren, we have five minutes left?" Angelo said and I could feel the tears welling up as his girlfriend my best friend hit him. "Magenta we will all get in trouble because of him; we could all lose our weekends. I have to run and get him," Angelo said his voice apologetic.

"Fine you have two minutes," she said we watched as he ran we saw him enter the bar the door closing behind him. We waited when we saw Angelo running back out with Warren a minute behind him as they ran over to us. Angelo stood in between Magenta and I as Warren came up next to me, his face soft looking down at me.

"Lillian," he said trying to get my attention I just turned away with small tears in my eyes. As the bus pulled up we all got on I sat with Angelo and Magenta, Warren in front of us.

"Lillian please talk to me, I lost track of time I am so sorry love," he said but all I did was look out the window trying not to cry. "Lillian, did you get anything good at the store?" Magenta asked me and I gave her a small smile.

"I did, I will show you once we get back to the manor," I said and she smiled as Angelo gave me a sad look, my eyes watery.

"How could you just forget about her for two and a half hours, nice way to treat your girlfriend Peace," I heard Dice, I smiled hearing Warren growl.

"Shut up Dice," he growled as we pulled into the gates, I grabbed my bags wanting to go to bed. "You two have fun looking at the stuff you both got, I will see you ladies at dinner," Angelo said kissing both of our heads blocking Warren as we got off. I didn't run from him we are done only a few days and he forgot about me, I really liked him to.

We walked in the front door's seeing Dr. Peace and my mother waiting for them with a medication cart. "How was your date honey?" my mother asked and I just smiled not saying a word to her. 

"Warren, I hoped you showed her a good time you don't get many away weekends," his mother said as she injected his night dose of medication, I walked away hearing Dice snort and Jennifer laugh. I opened our door letting her walk in before I locked it; I had to work up the nerve to break up with him. I undressed changing into some Pjs, as I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Here I found this, I remember talking about how you never could find it," I said tossing her the coffee colored gloss and she ran over hugging me seeing as I grabbed her six tubes. "Thank you, they said they didn't carry it anymore," she said putting some on it suited her as I pulled new bath soaps and stuff putting it away. She grabbed my bras looking them over as she took off the tag's helping me.

"So what are you going to do about Warren?" she asked and I felt it the stupid tears.

"I am going to break up with him, he didn't see us as serious he is leaving in two months. He forgot me today our second date and he left me hanging for his friends," I said crying she pulled me down sitting me on my bed holding me as I cried.

"I understand," she said rubbing the small of my back as I cried for god knows how long. I heard a knock and I walked into the bathroom as she went to answer it, I heard Angelo so I walked out.

"Dinner," he said and I wasn't hungry "I am just going to wash my face and be right down," I said and Magenta gave me a look before walking out. I curled under my blanket crying I felt right when we were together and he didn't care at all. I wasn't going to the other house tomorrow, I wanted to stay maybe Jennifer could take my place. I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked out heading to the showers seeing my mother walking out of her office.

"Mom can I have a private word?" I asked her and she smiled letting me into her office.

"I don't want to go tomorrow, can you let Jennifer James go in my place," I said and she frowned at me trying to judge my reaction. "If that's what you want," she said and I gave her a smile.

"Don't let anyone know I am not going, tell Jennifer in private and not to mention it either," I said and she got my meaning and gave me a nod as I walked out heading to the showers. I was happy everyone was eating so I could shower alone without a nurse watching my every move. I rinsed off grabbing a warm towel and began to dry myself wanting to head to bed. I pulled on my night clothes tossing the towel in the hamper as I passed scoring ten points by making it in.

I closed my door knowing dinner was now finished as I crawled into bed, relaxing. My eyes closed small tears slipped out as I cried hearing the door open. "No Warren she is sleeping look," I heard Magenta say from the door.

"Lillian I am so sorry, please talk to me," he said but I didn't move acting like I was dead. I fell asleep moments later from my very emotional day and the day ahead of me.

**The next morning-9:00 am…**

I was dressed in some gray yoga pants and a matching tank top, seeing Magenta walking out heading for the bus but Angelo was staying behind. We walked together seeing Dice and Jennifer walking a head of us, I see Warren waiting on the bus giving me a smile.

"Have fun and see you in four days," I said hugging Magenta as Dice and Jennifer got on with Magenta getting on after kissing Angelo.

"Lillian what are you doing," I heard Warren seeing his window rolled down looking at me, I walked over seeing them shut the doors and start the engine.

"We are finished Warren yesterday was too much, I thought we had something long term. But you showed me wrong by forgetting me like a piece of trash have fun because I am not coming," I said walking over to Angelo as he wrapped his arm around me as tears streamed down my face, I hated Warren saw me cry.

"I want to marry you Lillian, I was wrong. Let me off the fucking bus," was one of the last things I heard as they drove away.

The bus drove off "I will be back," was called out I sighed walking back to my room with Angelo he held me in my bed until I fell asleep.

**Okay a short chapter thanks for reading this story please review!**


	8. DL8

**Hello everyone this is the new chapter for Dangerous love, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from any story I have written for it. So with further ado on to the next chapter have fun and thanks for reading. Revised edition…**

**Lillian's point of view…**

I sat in the t.v. room with Angelo my feet resting on the end of the sofa my head in Angelo's lap. I had a book on my stomach as we watched some movie, I think it was called Ice Spiders and that shit freaked me out. Angelo was rubbing my head without much thought as Gwen, Speed and Trace all walked in sitting watching the movie.

"You both look comfortable," Trace said and I snorted rolling my eyes at them. "I am in fact comfy, here take a picture for me," I said handing him my camera and he stood taking a nice photo. I looked it over it was nice; I would keep it I pulled up Magenta's number sending her the photo. I have been very relaxed the last four days; they would be back in two days. I missed Warren he has sent massive texts but I didn't answer them or his calls. We still have gone to school Brent comes back tomorrow and I dreaded that shit, having to deal with the guy who broke my wrist.

My cell buzzed telling me I had a text, I opened the message it was from Magenta. "I love it you looked so relaxed, and again thanks for not coming. Warren has been great to be around your grandfather hates him. I have a headache from the moment the bus doors shut," I laughed showing Angelo the message, he smiled.

"Magenta loved the picture," I said and Gwen looked angry, she wanted Warren to herself. I texted her back smiling the whole time "I am sorry Magenta, I didn't think he would be so bad since he didn't care enough to show up for our date," I sent it, getting up with Angelo a step behind me.

"Angelo what are you in here for, if you don't want to tell me it's okay," I said as we sat on one of the window seats together. He looked lost in thought his long black hair shining in the moon light he turned to me. "I hurt my cousin when he was hurting my baby sister; I broke his leg with a bat. I didn't talk to anyone but Nina but she got really sick and passed away. I stopped eating, sleeping anything nothing mattered anymore, but I don't think Nina would want me to be that way," he said as I let tears fall it was so sad.

"I am sorry to hear that Angelo, and no I don't think your sister would want you to either," I said and he smiled before looking out the window. I did as well the night sky was stunning with bright stars littering the sky, my head resting on the wall.

"Let's get some ice cream," he said grabbing my hand as we walked to the kitchen, I hadn't met the new doctor yet he would start tomorrow I think. We sat getting some ice cream eating while we talked for the next couple hours.

"So I think you should give Warren another chance, he fucked up that's for sure. But I think he was pissed when he understood something, now you can't tell him I told you. He thought you were going to leave with him to Maryland in two months, he got you a ring," he said and I choked on my ice cream it falling out of my mouth.

"Why would he think that I am a freshmen, 15 years old this isn't some back hills town were marriage is legal at my age," I said and he laughed at me. "Yeah he wasn't thinking in the real world, he has his own," he said and I snorted as we clean the bowls sticking them in the dish washer. He walked me to my room his hand in mine Trace watching us; he wanted to catch me doing something.

"Trace is stalking me everywhere I go he is there waiting," I sighed as Angelo looked over to him; I hugged Angelo before I walked into my room locking the door. I stripped off my clothes tossing on some bed clothes, climbing in falling to sleep instantly.

**5:00 Am the very next morning…**

I woke my bare feet hitting the floor making me let out a small whimper. I sat on my stool looking at myself in the mirror; I got up heading to the bathroom to relive myself. I washed my hands walking out as I dried them, sitting back down.

My hair looked wild as I set to work getting it tamed; it now hung down my back in soft waves of black hair. I grabbed my eyeliner shaping my eyes making them pop. My eye shadow making my eyes stand out even more, as I put some clear lip gloss on. I walked in my closet taking out some clothes for today, setting them on my bed.

I pulled on my midnight black boohoo chloe ripped skinny Jeans with a black and white striped oversized fit, curved rear hem and long sleeves. The hem is longer at the back than at the front sweater. I sat pulling on a white sock than a black sock matching socks is so over rated, my white keds tied on my small feet. I put around my neck a healing crystal necklace with matching crystal cuff earrings and skull ring. One black cuff bracelet and one crystal cuff bracelet before grabbing my backpack and walking out heading to grab an apple.

"Good Morning bug," I turned and gave Angelo a smile, I earned the nickname bug when I was younger. I would bug out for no reason and Steven called me Bug along with Nate and Mike as well.

"I hope you had a restful sleep Angelo," I said as we walked together, he stopped looking to his left and there was Trace watching us. "Creeper," I called out walking away my hair trailing like a curtain behind me. I grabbed an apple as Willow walked in she was walking up to us, or I guessed but didn't know. I walked out my mother called but we never turned back I just walked to the bus stop. Sitting on the low wall with the other kids waiting for the school bus to arrive, Angelo sat right next to me.

I walked with Angelo into school as we headed for our lockers, his further down from mine. I opened mine grabbing my math and English lit book before closing it. Brent stood a few feet away from me as I walked by him, heading to Angelo we have advanced placement English together. "Hey Lillian can I talk to you," Brent said as Angelo walked over his eyes set in dislike.

"No," Angelo said his voice dark as he took my hand walking us away. "Sorry Lillian," Angelo said for his caveman like behavior I just laughed as we took our seats.

**Chemistry class…**

I sat in the front row in my advanced placement Chemistry class, my book open in front of me. As Mr. Medulla sat at his desk grading papers, I looked back down to my paper marking the answers as I read the question.

"Okay class we will finish the movie, please bring up your papers. No turn them in even if you're not finished," Mr. Medulla said as I stood turning in my finished paper before taking my seat closing my book.

"At the very end of the first semester I will be having kids put into honors Chemistry, if your grades don't match up to Advanced Placement standards," Mr. Medulla said I wasn't worried. I tapped my pencil on the table as he talked to the class the students looked scared, thinking they might be kicked out. I think he was bluffing I have never heard of them kicking students into lower classes before.

"I see you are all worried and that's good you need to keep up grades in this class," Mr. Medulla said for fucks sake we had two months of school left.

"Lillian doesn't look like she cares," Zach laughed and I turned sticking my tongue out at him. "Well she does have the very best grades so she knows not to be worried," Mr. Medulla said as he turned on the movie.

I sat with Angelo on the bus reading as he had his arm around my shoulders; I saw Trace take a picture I think I will take a nap after my homework is done. We walked together to my room sitting on my bed, he was doing math as I finished my History paper. I picked up my Chemistry worksheet grabbing my pencil to fill in the bubbles.

"Do you have an extra English report over view paper, Angelo?" I asked I couldn't find mine anywhere; he looked in his binder pulling one out handing it to me. My legs over his thighs as we worked I was going over the overview, making mental notes what my report would be about.

"Bug after dinner want to go with me for a walk?" Angelo asked I looked up from my last page looking at him; he wasn't looking up from his paper. "Sure," I said as I continued writing about World War ll.

"Yeah baby," I said jumping up finished with all my work, my back hurt a bit. Angelo just looked at me like I was crazy as he finished as well getting up. "I take it your happy," he said as we walked out of my room heading to his to drop off his bag. I waited as he came back out Dr. Peace running down the hall followed by my mother.

"Someone's in trouble," he said as we held hands walking outside to see what was going on. Trace stood on the porch with Speed and Gwen watching something, I heard Angelo cuss next to me shoving nurses and kids away as he pulled me along. I heard yelling and some very vulgar cussing, I saw Warren beating the shit out of some kid.

I watched as his mother, my mother and grandparents are trying to stop this mess. His mother was knocked to the floor, what had this kid done to piss off Warren? What are they doing here anyways? Magenta ran up to us red in the face "That kid Lash is really stupid, he told Warren he was going to fuck his girlfriend before the week was out," she told us. Angelo choked giving me a look and I snorted I wasn't fucking anybody, let alone some dude named Lash.

I walked down the stairs coming up next to my grandfather Steve and my grandmother Josie Stronghold. "This guy has been giving us nothing but problems, your mother needs to get a handle on him. I think he needs to be admitted to the state hospital he is a danger," Grandpa Steve said and I sighed.

"No one can handle Warren, but he isn't bad," I said and he gave me a look "You will stay away from him Lillian," he said he didn't know we dated.

"You're not my father and you will not tell me what to do, this is the first time you have seen me since my father and brother passed away. So please don't give me that shit you care about me, Grandma Josie has come seen me has written me every week. But you have bigger things to do than write your only grandchild right," I hissed making him step back, I never snapped at him we used to be so close.

I walked over to Warren who a male nurse was trying to pry off Lash. "Warren enough get off of him right now!" I said in a loud demanding voice my hands on my hips glaring down at him. He looked up "Get up now, you have done enough," I said and he stood looking down at me.

"But he said he would fuck you," Warren growled looking at the limp boy on the floor.

"I don't care Warren you can't act like this, you are the only person in control," I said pointing at the front door he turned walking up the front steps.

"Lillian he has to get his meds and to the solitude room," my mother said as Warren looked back at us, I gave my mother a firm nod. My grandparents watching in disbelief but Willow looked thankful.

I walked behind Warren as we headed for the second floor; I was a step behind him. He was shaking so bad as he walked and I knew he could turn on me any second, he stood in front of his mother's office.

"Okay Mr. Peace to the solitude room, pull up your shirt so I can give you some medication," Grandpa Steve said and I sighed.

"Fuck off old man," Warren snarled; my grandparents had no say in this house.

"Luke could you please give Warren his medication while he is inside the solitude room don't want to chance it works before he gets there,," I called out to Luke who's head snapped up he walked over to the medication cart filling up a needle, before walking over to us.

"I sure can Dr. Stronghold please move," Luke said trying to come closer to us. "I am the doctor here not some child, Lillian come now we will be talking you need to learn some discipline," my grandfather said he grabbed my arm a little too hard, like he didn't know his own strength.

"Let me go your hurting me," I said trying to pull my arm from my grandfather, Warren grabbed my grandfather tossing him into the wall. As our mothers and my grandma ran over to us with shocked looks on their faces.

"Lillian what happened here?" My mother asked me seeing me holding my arm.

"Grandfather came up ordering Warren in some kind of condescending tone; we know how he reacts to that. I called Luke over to medicate Warren to stop a fight over control, grandfather got all butt hurt because Luke did as asked. He said we would talk I had to learn some discipline he grabbed my arm, I asked him to let go because it hurt. He didn't so Warren made him," I said looking at my mother I saw her look to Luke who I saw shook his head yes, her face turned deadly.

"Josie, I don't want to have to ask you and your group to leave. You fix my father in law or else Lillian is my daughter and he will not lay another hand on her. Luke please escort Warren to the solitaire room before you medicate him he needs sedation to calm himself," my mother said as Luke walked Warren away.

"Layla, why are you letting her control this situation with Mr. Peace?" my grandfather said to my mother. "Because when it comes down to it she has control over Warren, Steve. Here we don't use discipline or your methods, we make them family as why we have better results than your home," she said and Josie laughed.

"She is right Steve this has to stop and so does the way things are run at the Mental Ward ll. But I am curious how does she have control?" Grandma Josie asked her.

"She is dating my son," Willow said and I saw it coming as my grandfather blew up. "No I forbid it, Layla you need to get yourself in order and act like her mother for once. Will is gone and she is yours to care for and here you let her date a boy with Warren's lists of problems," I stared at my grandfather in disbelief.

"Shut up Steve or you'll leave now and I will divorce you, I have had enough. Ever since William and Steven passed you have turned cold, and I won't allow you to hurt our only grandchild and the girl we have always considered a daughter," my grandmother said she reared her small fist back letting it fly right into grandfathers face.

"Don't talk to me again while you're here, mother, Willow and Grandma I am going to my room," I said walking away getting a hug from all three. I saw the Lash guy talking to Trace and Speed as I passed them; I saw Magenta and Angelo watching everything. Warren would be in the room for the night as I saw Luke set down his keys. I walked into my room changing into an Eat Me short top and grey shorts before slipping back out around midnight. I snuck passed the nurses talking, his keys, dodging the night watch heading to the solitaire room. I unlocked it without a sound, getting back to Lukes desk unseen setting the keys back down. I looked around before I walked into the room closing the door, it didn't lock when closed.

I turned seeing Warren lying in bed he was awake but drugged, the jacket was now off. He didn't know I was here walking over sitting next to him on the bed. I touched his face he was warm to the touch, his eyes moved to mine.

"Oh Warren, you need to have control over yourself, not other people. It hurts seeing you like this when they have to do this to you," I said but he didn't move or say a word, his eyes were glossy from the sedation. I gave him a smile and he returned it that much he could do, I got up grabbing a few cleaning cloths to wash his face and hands from the fight.

I sat moving his hair from his face as I set to work, making him decent, his knuckles bloody they had slight bruising. I cleaned him the best I could, he didn't move once, I think in about an hour it would wear off. I laid down curling around him resting my head on his chest, just relaxing trying not to pass out. I was risking a lot by being in here; my ex and I still had to have a talk soon. I looked at my watch about an hour had gone by; as I started to move away from him someone would be here to check on him soon.

"Night Warren," I said in a low voice covering him up kissing his lips once before I walked out closing the door behind me. I made my way back just as Luke walked by, I hid in a closet, I watched him before running back to my room.

I locked my door heading to bed "Where have you been young lady?" I heard spinning around.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading it…**


	9. DL9

**Hey all here is another chapter for Dangerous Love; I think this story will make a world of sense in the last chapter. So again I so don't own anything about Sky high, but I own some people I created mostly Lillian, who I made after my oldest daughter MonsterPanda she writes on here too. So without fail hope you enjoy and thanks to my beta Krikanalo, for giving my chapters the read over we all know I needed it. Revised Edition….**

**Lillian's point of view…**

I turned around seeing Magenta standing next to Angelo, both looked ruffled. I raised my brow giving it a slight wiggle making them blush. "Never invite me for the fun," I said flopping down on my bed as Angelo jumped on top of me before I could even blink.

"Sorry, do you need some kisses too," he joked I tried to wiggle form under him, as Magenta laughed at us. He kissed my face even my lips as we both fell on the floor laughing, I landed right on top of him. Near five minutes later he was gone as we went to sleep. I thought of Warren with my grandparents here it would be trouble, and one week of spring break to enjoy it.

**The next morning…**

I was being shaken awake by someone, and I was pissed as I opened my eyes seeing my mother. She gave me a smile as Magenta walked back into the room fresh from the shower.

"Up, time to help with the west wing," my mother said I rolled right out of bed. I made a small noise as I face planted on the hard wood floors, Magenta tried not to laugh. I trudged to my feet grabbing some socks pulling them on. I wasn't going to bother changing from my very short grey shorts and my crop top with the words eat me on the front, I tied my running shoes.

"At least brush the birds nest you call hair," Magenta laughed and I tossed a book in her direction. But I grabbed the brush running through my hair before pulling it up in to a messy bun. She gave me two thumbs up as we walked out today was cleaning day.

"Girls wait for me," we turned at the same time seeing Angelo walking to us. We stopped waiting for him to catch up with us, so we could eat. "Good morning Angelo," I said and he gave me a smile as his arm went around Magenta.

"Didn't bother to change from your Pjs my sweet little cupcake," he said we laughed so did his girlfriend. "Why change, I will take a shower later. And I am sure this whole outfit is very piss of my Grandfatherish," I smiled they laughed as I saw grandma and Grandfather walking towards us. My mother and Willow with two nurses walking with them giving them a tour of the place. Angelo slug him arm over my shoulders, but then I was air born.

"Good morning love," Warren said I opened my eyes seeing I was now over Warren's shoulders. Angelo and Magenta walking behind us "Warren I can walk," I said but all he did was laugh.

"I know, but I really missed you just ask Magenta," he said moving me I was now in front of him my legs wrapped around his hips, his hands resting on my thighs.

"Morning kids, hurry to get something to eat," my mother said her ginger hair trailing after her as they walked by.

"Morning mom, Willow, Grandma," I said as they stopped next to us. "Lillian, I will not tolerate your dis-"grandfather was saying but I cut him off. "Warren, I am hungry move it," I said and he gladly walked away me still in his arms.

"I remember last night just because I was sedated doesn't mean it affects my memories. And you should put on some clothes," Warren said as he walked into the dining hall.

"Umm I have no clue what you're talking about Warren," I said but he just looked at me. He set me down in a chair taking the one right next to me; as I put in my ear buds turning up check yes Juliet by we the kings.

I reached over grabbing some watermelon putting it on my plate and some raspberry yogurt and started to eat. As Warren filled his plate with meat, potatoes and eggs nothing else, I sighed grabbing two small slices of watermelon putting it on a napkin handing it to him. "Please eat something healthy, for me please," I put on my puppy face I saw his resolve weakening.

"Fine," he said eating both before digging into his food; I smiled at Magenta and Angelo. A notice some new faces a boy sitting next to Gwen hand medium length brown hair, he was staring right at me. I gave a looked to Magenta and she mouthed Lash and I chuckled, Warren looked at me I gave him an innocent smile.

I walked out with Warren and our friends seeing all the kids gathering in the hall. I saw both our mothers, my grandparents and some nurses, Luke, Cassie, Sue and Sam I really liked those nurses. Lash came up next to me, I felt his hand run up my thigh so I pushed him. I was in Warren's arms the very next second my legs wrapped around his waist as I moved to his back, my arms around his neck.

I turned seeing Dice, Trace and Lash all looking at my exposed ass, I hissed Dice looked up giving me a smile.

"Okay we are putting you into groups to clean," My mother called out as they hung up charts, Warren walked over.

"I am sure my granddaughter can walk Mr. Peace," I heard my grandfather.

"I watch her walk away from me all the time, so I know she in fact can walk. But I like the feel of her legs around me," Warren said making my grandfather angry, his mother walked up I wasn't in Warrens group I was with Magenta and Dice in my favorite hallway.

"Of fucking course we didn't get paired together," he said Luke gave him a look. "I will see you at lunch love, we need to talk about everything including last night. What happened before I left and the reason you didn't come with me," he said I sighed looking up at him.

"Fine after dinner we can go for a walk in the courtyard before curfew," I said and he leaned down pressing his lips to mine, it felt great having his warm soft lips moving with mine. I pulled away walking with Angelo and Magenta a few kids with us, I saw Lash wave to Warren this kid must be stupid he was a walking contusion.

This shit was hot as I scrubbed the now shinning floor, this wouldn't take but a full day to complete. I watched Warren lugging boxes of books; Willow came and got Angelo to help. I was left with Magenta she was doing walls, right next to me.

"I am so finished with this shit it's been, hours and hours," I said moving a clean and nice small wooden dresser in front of the small door. As we hung pictures and moved clean furniture in place, the boys hanging framed pictures. Tomorrow we would be in a new hall way cleaning; I looked at my watch it was 12:30. Magenta rested her head on my shoulders her face red like mine as we are finished getting the okay to shower and head to lunch.

"Warren! I am finished heading to shower than to eat," I called to his back as we passed he raised his hand in understanding as did Angelo. I ran to my room grabbing my bag, my clothes walking back out with Magenta heading back to the shower. I watched a nurse follow us in it was Cassie she was good natured, as she sat in the chair as we showered. I scrubbed in my coconut scented shampoo rinsing it, than applying the conditioner while I scrubbed my body. It felt good having the heat covering my skin as I washed the soap and conditioner off my hair and body.

"Warren was so jealous seeing the pic of you and Angelo," Magenta said as she was finishing, I was toweling myself dry.

"You showed it to him, hell he could have killed you," I busted up laughing as she turned off the water. "He chased me trying to get my phone, but I ran locking the door," she said her face was dead serious before she burst out laughing as well. I pulled on my batman bra and matching panties, starting to put on lotion as we moved to the changing area. I sat on the counter pulling on my white knee high socks with the batman logo, I was batman. I pulled on my black batman seamless hot pants with a black and yellow batman top. Magenta gave me a look as I slipped into my batman slippers she got dressed we tossed our towels walking out.

"Hey my name is Lash, how about we get to know each other," I turned seeing Lash right behind me. "No," I said rolling my eyes walking with Magenta to our room.

"I see playing hard to get that's cool, but I would just like to say you have one fine looking ass. I wouldn't mine hitting that while I am here," Lash said to my back.

"Keep dreaming, I have a man I think you met him," I laughed as he snarled at me. "No, Lillian he met Warren's, foot, knee and fist," Magenta said as we walked into our room.

"You're both cunts," he called out as I shut the door; Warren is going to end up killing him before the next four days are through.

"Fucking prick," I said as we put our bathroom supplies away for the night. We walked back out seeing Lash and Trace waiting, I saw Dice and Jennifer talking by the window.

"Jen, Dice were Angelo and Warren?" I asked and Dice pointed to the showers so I walked over Magenta following me. I stood in the entrance way and called out, knowing he would hear me.

"Warren!" I yelled and we waited for him, I checked my watch it took him two minutes. His head popped out a towel around his waist, he gave me a look.

"Did you need me love?" he asked raising his brow flashing a sly smile. "Yeah I seem to have two stalkers, Lash and Trace and just so you know. Lash wants to get to know me better," I said swinging my hands at the side as Angelo came out with just a towel I winked and growled at him.

"No Lillian," Warren said and I laughed.

"Don't forget to tell them he called us both cunts," Magenta said her eyes on Angelo's body. Warren looked livid as did Angelo they looked at each other, before Luke came out seeing us.

"Girls, give these men some shower time, shoo," he said and waved his hands at us. "See you at lunch Warren," I called walking away with my friend heading to the dining hall my belly making noise.

"Hello dear, hello Magenta," I stopped hearing my grandmother she walked with us. "So how have you been dear?" she asked as we walked.

"Been well, all A.p. **(advanced placement)** classes again," I said she smiled at me. "Why is he being such a prick, he acts like I don't exist anymore? Then comes here acting like this," I said frustrated as all hell.

"He hasn't been right since Will and Steve died, he has changed dear," she said as we walked in taking seats, I gave our mothers a smile. I grabbed some cucumbers and some dressing to dip them in, with some fruit. Magenta had chips and a sandwich as our men came in. Warren and Angelo took the seats next to us piling their plates full as the rest came in.

"Lillian, how about you come stay with grandma and me for the rest of the school year?" I looked up at my grandfather hearing Warren growl a deep rumbling coming from his chest.

"Warren calm yourself, I wouldn't want you back in that room. But no thank you I am enjoying myself here, I have friends and school is great. Nate and Michael are hours away from here as well," I said trying to be polite since he tried first.

"Well I think it's in your best interest Lillian," he said and I sighed.

"Well Steven, what are you going to do when I marry Warren? He already stated he wanted to marry me," I said seeing my grandfather's face turn red from this, as Warren kissed the back of my hand.

"No, I won't allow it, we will go to court. Your father and brother wouldn't have wanted this for you, to love someone like him," he said standing banging his fist on the table top. I saw red, my mother looked shocked hearing this from him, he is so different now I stood.

"That's it, try it because I won't be living with you, in fact maybe you belong in the ward. And don't you ever talk about my father and brother again; they always wanted me happy no matter the cost. I want you gone before sunrise, grandma and the rest can stay but you OUT!" I yelled as Warren picked me up, I grabbed my juice tossing it at my grandfather's head.

"Warren wait for us," I heard Angelo and Magenta as we went back to my room. He laid me in bed getting in next to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me close. As Magenta and Angelo laid down as well, this shit was messed up he used to be so happy and fun now I hate him. I know I am risking a lot by being with Warren, maybe my life if he got to mad.

"I love you," I looked up it was Warren who said it, his eyes on mine judging my reaction. "I love you too Warren," I said laying my head back on his chest letting the anger fall away as he held me.

"Let's take a nap," I heard as they shut the blinds pulling the dark curtains, I closed my eyes. I felt at home like no matter what it was always going to be me and Warren. He rubbed my hair letting it trail through his fingers my eyes fighting to stay open.

**Okay another chapter done, this chap has not been checked over. I will repost the check version but wanted to get something out tonight.**


	10. DL10

**Hello, well my daughter has reminded me of a promise that I had made. Well after these stories were done I wasn't going to write anymore, but I had promised her I would write all the Sky high stories and My Harry Potter series before I stopped. I also have Wolves which MonsterPanda has Betaed. But Wolves will be put up as soon as the movie is released, as a whole story. So I don't own Sky high there for no money has been made from the stories I have written. I believe by tomorrow X-men will be fully looked over with an added chapter for all who read it. Revised Edition…**

**\**

**Lillian's point of view…**

Two days later my grandmother asked me to allow my grandfather back in. I agreed as the house work was finished, I loved the west wing, in fact Magenta and I are moving into a bigger room. As of now until more patients come all the kids will have their own room. Warren and Angelo are staying in the east wing, but Trace and Dice are now in the west along with Gwen. I sit in the alcove reading by the sunlight in total relaxation, it was peaceful.

I heard the snap of a picture being taken making me raise my head seeing Warren putting his cell away. "I hate pictures Warren," I said but he just chuckled taking a seat in front of me, we haven't talked about any problems yet. I was told not to tell him but his father is coming today, Warren's birthday is in three days. He would be eighteen I got him something online, it arrived when he was at the Ward.

"I love looking at pictures of you, your stunning Lillian," Warren said his voice full of love, but he was biased in my opinion.

"I came to talk about everything that has gone on, I want to start by saying I am sorry. I deserved you leaving me for the shit I pulled in town. The thing is I was pissed and you didn't need to see that, I was stupid. I didn't think about the consequences of my leaving in a month and a half. I have to go but now I don't want to maybe I can find some job here until you get out of school. I want to marry you I can't see me without you, which is odd and a first for me," Warren said he was nervous as he messed with his jeans, barely able to look at me.

"Where's my ring then?" I asked him his eyes snapping up, but I was even more shocked seeing him pull a black velvet box from his pocket. He dropped to one knee opening it before he started talking, all I did was cry. It was stunning a double prong diamond halo engagement ring 14K 18K White Yellow Rose Gold.

"I will not be perfect but I will try every day to make you happy. I promise to take my medication so I don't go crazy, and hurt you. I will mess up and do stupid shit but I will never cheat on you. I will love you, worship you, do whatever you need as long as you love me and stick by my side," he said it wasn't a perfect proposal but it worked. He slipped it on my ring finger it was a perfect fit.

I tackled him in a hug sending us both sliding into the wall, as Angelo and Magenta laughed. I placed small kisses all over his face, as he picked me up setting me back down on my feet.

"Wow, the ladies' man is off the market. What will all your booty calls say when they hear you're engaged," Angelo said as Warren started chasing him down the halls.

I walked with Magenta it was a nice day, we passed Jennifer who was sitting at one of the writing desk. "Hey Jen, what you doing?" I asked her she has been better as we became friends.

"Writing my father, I really miss him," she said and I felt for her. She had told me about her mother passing away from cancer and we understood on some level we had things in common. She lost her mother and I lost my brother and father, it wasn't something you get over but you learn to make it through the day without crying, it gets easier.

"I know Jen, but you're making so much progress here. I bet he has never been more proud of you the same for your mother," I said sitting next to her taking some paper starting to write her father, not that she knew. Magenta starting writing seeing what I was doing, without Jennifer looking I copied her father's address.

"Dear Mister James,

You may not know me but I am a friend of Jennifer's, my mother Dr. Williams heads the dept. she is in. I just wanted to say she is a great person, well after we started getting along. She is a sensitive girl who misses you to death; I have bonded with her since we share kind of the same past. Her mother past from cancer as my brother and father were killed by a drunk driver I was the only person alive. I am writing to tell you how well she has been doing here and in school, she is really coming out of her shell. I was hoping if you're not too busy you could come and see her. I know it's a lot to ask of you knowing the work you do, but I think it would help her, like a surprise. Here is my cell number in case you do decide to come, 1-555-555-2222.

Lillian Williams…"

I sealed the small note before standing heading to give it to my mother for evening mail. "Mom, here I want this to go out today if possible," I said she gladly took the three envelopes, one for Mr. James, Nate and Mike I written those two a day ago.

"Oh my, is that an engagement ring Lillian?" she asked seeing the ring resting on my left ringer finger.

"Yes, Warren asked me to marry him today," I said not going to lie but not knowing what to really say to my mother. "Well it's stunning, I remember Willow saying she gave Warren her grandmothers ring," I choked this was his great grandmothers, it made it all the more special.

"Are you mad?" I asked her thinking I was only 16 and engaged, I would slap my daughter. "No you can make your own choices, but I warn you be careful around him," she said walking away I knew he could lose his shit, than I would get hurt.

"So Magenta ever think of going to LSU after high school, because that's where I am headed," I said making her laugh.

"I was thinking about applying there actually," she said and I bumped her shoulder, as we walked outside heading to Warren's tree. We watched all the other students playing football or doing their own thing.

**4:00 Pm…**

I pulled on some black cotton shorts with a black and white stripped jersey tee hoodie. My black tennis shoes laced up a French rope braid hanging down the left side on my body. I walked out heading to find Warren, Magenta was talking to Angelo. I saw Warren in the front parlor talking to his mother as I walked up behind them, putting my arm around his waist.

"Hey Warren," I said looking up at him, I like my men taller than me. "Hey love," he said wrapping his strong arms around me pulling me back to his . Willow Peace just smiled at us but I could see worry clear as day.

"Hi Willow, you look nice. How are you doing today?" I asked her she was my soon to be mother in law. "I am well thank you dear, and you flatter me," she said and in fact she was blushing it colored her cheeks. We all heard a loud knock on the door, Willow smiled and so did I.

"Warren honey can you get that for me please," his mother asked he didn't question her as he walked away to get it, dragging me right along. He opened the door and their stood his father, a wide smile on his face he had a couple presents in his hands.

"Come in Barron, Warren move so your father can come in honey," I said and he did as I asked, we moved and Barron walked in giving Willow a wink with a sly smile. So that's were Warren got it from I thought as we walked with his father to the den.

"Dad what are you doing here it isn't parent day?" he asked clearly confused.

"I was allowed to come, your birthday is in three days, the big one eight. I will be in England for business so we celebrate tonight son," he said laughing.

"You both knew didn't you," he accused us I smiled, gently brushing his cheek with the tips of my fingers. "Duh," I said he kissed my nose as Angelo and Magenta came in sitting with us.

"So I see she said yes son, welcome to our family Lillian," Barron said hugging me which was hard with Warren right up my ass.

"Thank you," I said blushing crimson.

We talked for some time waiting for dinner, Barron was talking to Warren about his new car, and house he would live in. He even had a doctor set up that Willow approved of, I had a blank look on my face. "Do I need to start so soon dad, cant it wait for another three years?" he asked I looked at him his gaze meeting mine, I couldn't let him do this.

"Warren this is a great thing, the money is excellent and we can spend some time together. Me and your mom are working us out too. What has changed your mind son?" his father asked his tone was careful not to upset Warren.

"It's me, Warren honey take the job we will make it work. If we really love each other than the time and distance won't affect us, you'll come see me and I will come see you all the time. We can text, use facetime to talk everyday honey, you can't pass this up," I said not really wanting him to leave but knowing I was doing what was right.

He gave me a heartbreaking look "Are you sure because I will turn him down. When I said yes I didn't think you wouldn't be coming with me, I forgot we aren't in the same grade," Warren said I gave him a smile but on the inside I was dying it felt like.

"I am sure, I trust you not to see other girls knowing I will find out and leave your ass so fast," I said in a low hiss he just looked at me trying to judge my real feeling, but I wasn't that easy to read.

"You have yourself a real keeper Warren, one in a million. But Lillian I will help make sure my son doesn't mess up your relationship like I did mine," he said as Willow took his hand in hers. I could see Magenta watching me I turned my eyes to hers, telling her later.

"So Lillian, what is it you plan on doing after high school?" his father asked me.

"Plan on going to LSU becoming a Doctor like my mother, my parents both went to LSU," I stated and Warren didn't blink, he knew this was what I had wanted to do.

"That's great Warren it would be nice married to a doctor, it would make it to were you never needed to go to the office," his father said and I giggled making Warren smile at me in such a loving way.

**Okay it was a filler chapter- Just want to say Hello to Queen of night. So please review even if it's telling me something bad have a great day.**


	11. DL11

**A/N: Hello here is another chapter for Dangerous Love for you to read. I don't own Sky high or it would have had a darker edge to it. So no money has been made from my stories because yes Sky high with my OOC Lillian is my favorite to write. So please read and drop me a review if you did or didn't like it. So this is the revised edition yeah still mistakes.**

**Lillian's point of view…**

I sat in front of my vanity table getting ready for away week end, in two days grandfather and his group is leaving which is just fine by me. Magenta walks in her hair dry, she just sighed sitting on her bed looking at me.

"Warren is having another argument with that new bitch ass nurse," she said I jumped out running out to calm his ass down never thinking to put clothes on as I had a cotton robe on. I saw him in nothing but a towel I looked around I forgotten the new doctor along with three new nurses started today. I don't see Luke who Warren does trust; I make my way over standing right next to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked giving them a curt look raising my brow. They looked a tad shocked someone spoke to them as if they are in charge and not them. "As if we need to tell you, back to your room," a female nurse said her name wasn't coming to mind, because I don't know it.

"Fucking whore," Warren growled shoving her to the floor, I grabbed his arm trying to stop him.

"That's it sedate him," I heard seeing the new doctor, I gave him a look, he gave me the creeps. He was running forward as two male nurse's grabbed Warren, and on instinct I kicked one in the nuts making him fall to the ground. Warren knocked the other right out, but I saw the needle hanging from his arm.

"You son of a bitch," I said slapping the doctor across the face; I know there is a strict chart for Warren. No one but three people could give him meds, this idiot violated Warrens rights.

"No one is allowed to give Warren his medication, except Luke, Dr. Williams and his mother Dr. Peace," I said as he picked himself up off the floor. He towered over me like most people here; I saw a few teens coming from their rooms.

"I need another needle, these children need to learn their place," he rambled and I saw red, learn my place. "Excuse me learn my place, and where is my place?" I snarled he just smiled grabbing my arm. He dragged me near the alone room, I jerked my arm seeing Warren drugged.

"Don't make this worst for yourself, child," he said as he was given a syringe full of a clear liquid. Warren couldn't help me so I called for another person who would help me. His arm came around my waist bring my robe up higher, I kicked as Jennifer ran into the room.

"Get off of her, her mother will fire you she isn't one of us," she screamed but he didn't listen so she ran, hopefully to get my mother. I bite his arm hard the bastard yanked my hair, I screamed it hurt.

"Nice," he removed the cap to the needle "Angelo!" I screamed out loud, I didn't see him but I had to try, and then I did see him.

He let out a snarl as he and Dice rushed over seeing me being dragged off, I felt the needle and then I was tired. My body slumped in his arms this wasn't a great feeling being drugged up. I did see Angelo and Dice knock us both to the floor, I know it hurt but I saw a flash of brown and blonde next to me pulling my robe over my body.

Warren was standing shaking his head; he turned to them not seeing me, he pulled the needle from his arm dropping it to the tile floor. "Next time make sure you pump me full of this shit, because you didn't get enough into me," I knew his deep voice as I was floating.

"Where is my fiancée?" he said his voice carried a cool calm rage, as Angelo and Dice hauled ass away from the doctor. But when they moved I was also visible, I lay on the floor in my cotton robe with my friends trying to cover me. Jennifer removed the needle letting it fall to the floor.

"You drugged my fiancée, well it's a good day to die," I heard Warren; I forced my eyes open seeing Warren bashing the doctors head into the wall when Luke tackled him to the floor.

"Warren man come on for Lillian, cool your shit. Think of her you know it hurts her when you have to be drugged. I am giving you the chance," I heard it sounded far away.

"Look what he did to her," Warren bellowed his voice ringing very clear. "Oh shit, Warren can you lift her up take her to room one, while I page her mother. Magenta and Jennifer write down the nurse's name, along with the doctor. Take a few statements," Luke said I heard heavy foot falls. Then nothing but warmth as Warren picked me up holding me close to his body.

"What has happened here?" I heard grandfather call out.

"That doctor drugged your granddaughter and ran his hand up her thigh," it was Gwen's voice which shocked me why would she care? Warren let out a snarl "Warren don't drop her," I heard Luke as I saw my grandfather's face hovering in front of mine.

"Why is my daughter looking like she has been drugged?" I heard my mother scream, wow she can do that, I have never heard her raise her small voice. "I was told; she tried to tell Dr. Darken only certain people can give Mr. Peace his meds. But he refused to listen, upsetting Warren with how he talked to his fiancée. The other three new nurses helped him drug Warren and she flew off yelling because she knows Warrens chart better than us. Dr. Darken dragged her to a room but she fought him he carried her. I have heard from a couple teens he ran his hand up her thigh, as Mr. Dice and Mr. Angelo rushed him. She was already drugged when Mr. Peace got up they didn't pull the plunger down on his needle all the way," Luke said as Warren walked away.

"Its okay love, I got you now. I am sorry I didn't stop him never again will I let anyone hurt you," he whispered as he laid me on the very soft bed, I felt the covers being pulled over me.

"She will have to sleep it off Warren honey," it was grandmothers voice I felt her taking my pulse, she kissed my head.

"How long?" His voice tight with worry over my sedation.

"Three hours, we are waiting for the cops to come for assaulting her," Grandmother said I heard the door shut and the bed dip down as Warren got in with me. I could feel his arms wrap around me pulling me to his body. I couldn't move my arms or legs, but I was crying this sucked. "Please don't cry love," he whispered to me stroking my hair, as I fell asleep.

**Four hours later…**

I felt Warren's fingers trailing over my back in an attempt to wake me up. I felt fine as it all came back to me, that bastard was going to pay for this. I opened my eyes seeing Warren's concerned face staring down at me, I gave an internal sigh.

"What time is it?" I asked and he answered without question.

"Eleven in the morning," he said and at least the day didn't slip away from me, we had big plans today. I got up sitting up my legs hanging off the bed; he was right next to me.

"He is gone, Officer Mason took him away. Are you okay enough to go to Comic-con?" he asked yes it was today, me, Jennifer and Magenta wanted to go our boyfriends are tagging along so we aren't alone.

"Yes, I just need to get ready than eat," I said standing up making sure I wasn't dizzy or anything.

"Hurry up, I will take you out to eat before we head to geek-con" he said and I slapped his shoulder. He walked me to my room leaving me with a fully dressed Jennifer and Magenta. Magenta had on black leather razor mesh leggings, with a forest green Under-bust cotton brocade corset with a scarf modestly covering those lady-bumps. Red knee length boots and gloves with a green leaf mask she looked great as Jennifer had a full body black jumpsuit, with thigh length leather boots with a whip. Something tells me the girl already had that whip, Dice was a freaky man, I shuttered at the thought.

"Okay we are ready to help you," Jennifer said as she wet my long hair pulling it back wrapping it into a bun pinning it. Magenta started on my nails this shouldn't take very long with help, I let Jennifer pin the blonde steam punk pigtail wig. I started putting on red eyeshadow make-up with a shimmering lip gloss before standing. I walked over to my bed seeing my cosplay costume sitting out; I snapped my strapless bra on my breast pushing up. Next was the leather corset with red lace's in front which I tied black and red cloth covered my breast but barley. I pulled on the matching leather pants with the diamonds on my thigh the low riding pants making so much skin showing, the top was skimpy.

I sat pulling on some socks before I pulled on my boots they were leather strap boots. I had my engagement ring on so on the other hand I placed a black stone ring wrapped in silver. A black ruffled chocker with a red ribbon attached was around my neck. A red devil heart hung from my belly button as Magenta put on my black mask we are going as the Gotham city sirens.

We walked out together heads turning in our direction "Wow, three hot bitches," Lash said and we ignored him as we walked by.

"Lillian honey," I turned seeing my mother, Dr. Peace and Grandmother walking up to us. "Hey mom, we are leaving remember comic- con," I said because I have been waiting for this she smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Warren showed his control today, so be proud hun," they said and I smiled.

"But hurry I saw them waiting at the front door, and I don't like your costumes girls," mom said but I laughed walking off. "I doubt you'll be the only person not to like it," I called knowing the sheer amount of skin I am showing is going to piss off my man. We walked down the stairs seeing Grandfather reading a paper in a plush brown leather chair as we walked pasted him.

"You're not walking out of the house in that Lillian, Jennifer and Magenta back to your room," he said standing up but we just walked to the front parlor seeing our boyfriends waiting.

"No," I heard Warren before I got to him; I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Warren, I am wearing this so we are leaving you can stay and be mad or come along and watch for males who try to step on your territory," I said opening the door he followed me out his hand around me.

"Lillian, Jennifer and Magenta, I have already told you no, get back in here and change," grandfather demanded as we got on the bus, I had the driver close the doors it was Luke as we drove off to Comic-con.

**Later that night…**

It was a blast until we got kicked out, Angelo, Dice and Warren started a huge fight. I swear the guys just asked us for a picture we won best costumes, as the sirens. But no they had to get all butt hurt we had taken a few pictures that day, they snapped.

We walked into the manor heading to our rooms to change we girls needed a damn shower if we could peel the leather off. We ignored the boys heading right to my room in the west wing; I shut and locked the door.

"I swear we could have stayed longer but they had to get all butt hurt," I said trying to get my pants off it kind of hurt as they finally came off. I hung the costume in the bag in my closet with the girls following me; we pulled on robes grabbing our bags walking to the showers. A female nurse walked in with us as we turned on the water, I was the first finished I left them still putting shampoo in their hair.

I closed my door heading to my dresser for some clothes to put on before bed, I was tired. "Why are you fucking ignoring me when you know it pisses me off when you do that?" I heard Warren I spun my heart racing seeing him sitting in my desk chair.

"Christ Warren, why do you do that knowing it scares me" I said sitting on the bed drying my legs off, he was in front of me making me flinch back.

"Answer me now," he said grabbing my arm, tightening his grip.

"Because you over react to little things, you and the boys got us kicked out. I have been waiting to go and you ruined it," I snapped his eyes held menace and I figured I pushed him too far.

He grabbed my hair dragging me to my feet "No you have the problem not me, no fucking guy should be taking pictures of my girl half naked," he said his open hand made contact with my cheek, I let out a cry. He shoved me into the wall making me trip failing to the floor before he kicked me in the stomach. Than he was gone, I ran to my bathroom puking, I had tears running down my face.

I hurried getting dressed before sneaking out to find Willow, he needed something. But I turned the corner seeing him talking to his mother in the east wing, I saw Jennifer so I ran over to her. I saw Warren his eyes trained on my small form as I talked to her; we walked back to my room together.

"Lillian," I heard Willow so I turned as she walked up to us.

"I will deal with him, Luke is taking him to the alone room for the night," she said and I sighed walking away unsure.

**Okay here is a small chapter for you, thanks for reading this chapter please review.**


	12. DL12

_**A/N: So I don't own Sky high this story will skip months for now trying to make this at least 30 chapters. so please read and review, I was thinking of posting the first chapter of my next story just to see if you all want me to write it. So drop a Pm or review if you want to check it out. Like I said it's more like it can't be true there are many differences but the main things about mates and stuff are the same. Thanks have a great day! Revised Edition…**_

_**Lillian's point if view. July fourth two months have passed…**_

_I sat outside seeing Magenta leave with her mother, I waved goodbye, she gave me a smile. She would be back in four weeks, Angelo would be back too around the same time if not sooner. It's been one month since school ended; Warren was packed and ready to go because his father was here. I was trying to avoid him leaving, even though I knew it was happening but I didn't want to make it real. _

"_Hey," I looked over my shoulder to see Warren, he was so damn good looking in black jeans and a white shirt. Even with his combat boots and chain he was heaven here on earth, it was so hard to explain the need to be with him. I turned away watching the clear blue pond the little ducks gliding across the water. _

_ "Hey Warren," I said resting my chin on my arms, my knees pulled up my arms resting on them. He sat behind me pulling me against his chest as we sat in silence. _

"_I am leaving after dinner," he said and I closed my eyes at the pain, but I told him to go. "So soon?" I asked he held me tighter my voice cracking trying to talk._

"_Yes the plane leaves at ten, I am going to miss you so much Lillian," he said his voice tight with concealed emotion._

"_I will miss you to Warren, I wish you could at least stay until I went back to school," I said I would be alone here all my friends gone. _

"_I wish I could to," he said pulling me up as we went into the manor, his hand in mine as he opened the front door for me. I walked in as we headed to my room; I needed him to hold me. I knew it would be hard on us; he has had three more outbursts towards me since Comic-con the closer his leaving got. _

_I opened my door walking in as he closed and locked it; I flopped down on my bed laying on my right side. He was behind me his arms around my waist within a minute, holding me close._

"_I was wrong, I don't want you to go Warren," I said he let out a sigh his breath hitting the back of my neck. _

"_You know it's too late Love, he is here everything has been done. I want to stay you could have said something sooner," he said frustrated with me, I knew he would be it was last minute. _

"_I know but I thought you be mad because I wanted you to stay, when you could escape here and have a normal life," I said tears now falling down my face as he turned me I buried my face in his chest._

"_I would have stayed, your wrong I wouldn't have been mad. I rather have crazy with you than crazy without you, you give me something to be sane for," he said I cried because I was stupid for even telling the man I loved to go. What if we couldn't make I work? What if he found someone better? All these things ran through my head at a fast pace, repeating over and over again._

_He just held me rubbing my back as I cried; he didn't understand how hard it was going to be. A loud knock was heard as Warren was up answering my door, I heard my mother's voice call through the door frame._

"_Dinner time kids," she said and I answered right back "Not hungry," my face buried in my pillow. "Lillian, he has to go honey, maybe you can go see Nate and Michael they miss you too honey," she said and Warren growled at the mere mention of me seeing two other guys._

"_Maybe, leave so we can have more time together before he leaves me," I said I had no more tears to cry; I needed a glass of water. I heard the door shut and he got back in bed turning me on my back, my face ugly and red from my crying spree. But his face turned soft his fingers trailed down my face his lips touching mine with feather light kisses. _

_His hands moving up my tank top, I just reached down pulling it off my body. He was shocked as I started removing his top but he didn't fight it, as it was tossed on Magenta's bed. His warm wet lips moving down to my neck making me move under him, it felt so good. My hands roaming over his muscled chest, sliding over his back or grabbing his toned ass. My body was on red alert as his lips moved between my breasts, with a simple flick he had my bra off. He moved back taking a nice look before his tongue ran over my nipple, giving a slight bite before sucking it into his mouth.  
_

"_Oh dear god Warren," I moaned pulling him closer, this was the furthest we have gone, and I wasn't surprised as I wanted more from him. He just kept going at it his hand playing with my other breast; my nipple was hard like a small pebble as he twisted it. Than he sucked it into his mouth giving the same attention as the other, I could feel myself become wet. _

"_Do you want to stop because now is the time, I want you so fucking bad," he groaned rubbing his erection against my leg. "I want you before you leave, don't stop," I said my eyes glazed over with lust, he smiled his lips came down on my stomach as his hands undid my pants slowly pulling them off of my body. I was nervous as my underwear vanished he moved off the bed, my eyes opened seeing him removing his clothes. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to help or do it myself, so I watched as his pants hit the floor, he removed his boxers and my jaw dropped._

"_Umm are you sure it will fit?" I asked and he laughed, getting back in bed pressing my body in to the mattress. "I am not that big, but yes it will. I will hurt for a minute," he said his lips back on mine has I felt his hand on my wet center, I moved back but his hand never moved. He was putting pressure making me buck my hips from under him as his finger entered me, I moaned. He moved it back and forth in small circles making me cry out, he kissed me covering my moans with his lips._

"_Ready, I am sorry we don't have much time they are going to come back," he said and I gave him a nod of yes. I felt the head of his dick at my very wet center; his lips came down on mine in a passionate kiss making me want more of it. Shit! My eyes shot open as his dick entered me with four harsh shoves, I cried out but his lips stopped me. He stopped pulling back looking me in the eyes as he gave one hard push breaking my barrier, my eyes closed as the tears leaked out, he kissed them away._

_He only stopped for a small moment before he started his hips moving into mine, it was painful but I felt pleasure as well. His movements started slow I wrapped my legs around his waist my small hands on his chest. I couldn't stop the sounds coming from my lips; my concern was keeping them low. Than he started pounding his hips, rolling them against mine as we came together, his lips on my breast as I had my fingers in his long hair. It was a tight bubbling feeling getting bigger in my lower belly, as I rocked into him._

_My moans getting louder as it exploded, I was lightheaded and saw black dots as he moved. I heard the now very wet noise as we moved together, so that's how it felt to have an orgasm. "God yes, so fucking wet. Do you like what I am doing to you love?" he asked his voice was harsh, dry even as his face turned red sweat forming all over us._

_I tried to talk but real words didn't come out, a small series of moans making him smile. His hand rough on my sides and thighs as he moved inside me, my eyes closed in pleasure as his pounding became harsh. I opened my eyes seeing his head bowed, his hands gripping my arms as he lost control. It was a series of hard deep thrust when I felt his cum deep inside me his body shaking. I cradled his head as it rested between my breasts; we lay here sweating still together. _

_He pulled out with a weird sound, lying on his side, without question I rolled into him his arms came around me. He kissed my forehead "That was the best I have ever had, it was perfect just like you," he said I was so tired and fucking sore in all my female parts. _

"_It was awesome, never felt something so wonderful," I said my tone breathless as he pulled me closer to his body._

"_I have to get dressed we are leaving in five minutes," he said and I tried to stop the tears as we moved away getting dressed. I stood my mouth falling open as I tried to walk. _

"_It hurts," I said and he came over his arm now around me "It will for a little while," he said walking me out the door. I had tears running down my face as we walked down the front stairs, I saw his parents in the front parlor waiting, my mother there too. I stopped pulling him with me, his gaze turned to me as he looked into my tear filled eyes my lower lip shaking. _

"_Warren, come on son. Oh Lillian angel please don't cry, how about I fly him here over every other weekend," his father said when every one noticed us. Warren cupped my cheek "It's going to be okay, you love me right? We are still getting married right?" he questioned me and I gave him a nod of yes._

"_I feel like I am dying inside, I know it will be fucking hard, more on you. I will have work to help while you have school which for you isn't hard. But please don't leave me, if it gets to where you want to tell me and I will move back here," he said and I hugged him, his leather jacket was wet now with my tears._

"_I love you Warren," was all I said as he pulled away, I saw it tears running down his face before he all but ran out the door. His father gave his son a sad look as I fell to the floor sobbing, this wasn't good bye._

_**Okay a small chapter for you readers, a few months will pass in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	13. DL13

_**A/N: So how are you, me I am tired but the show must go on. I don't own Sky high and no money is being made from my storys. Time skip in this chapter, wanting the story to progress a little faster. Thanks for reading and dropping a review. Revised Edition..**_

_**Lillian's point of view/ December 17**__**th**__**- five months later…**_

_I sit in my AP class with Mr. Medulla, as I copy his notes to paper. I was so depressed I haven't seen Warren in five months, he wrote, he called and he texted every day hundreds of times. But he was always too busy to come home to see me, I was seeing if he didn't put forth an effort it would end. I wasn't allowed to go see him, I was underage. It was hard even harder than I thought, was he seeing another girl most likely maybe I should just call it off._

"_See you on January 2cd, have a Merry Christmas and a great break," Medulla called as I stood grabbing my binder and bag walking out. I unlocked my locker putting all my books in my bag, I had a few essays to write. _

_ "I am staying over Christmas, mom wanted to go to some island with her boyfriend. They asked me to go but its Christmas I want snow not sand," I turned seeing Angelo and Magenta walking up to me. _

"_Cool, we can be together over the holidays," I smiled as we walked to the bus; I heard my cell going off. I sat looking at the text from Warren "I miss you love, how was school?-Warren"_

"_Missing you too, I don't think I can do it anymore Warren. I didn't think it would be this hard, you promised to come see me. That was five months ago, still you never showed up. You seem to be so happy there and I am in the way because we are far apart. I think we should break up you have to live your life, and I can't seem to be able to deal with the distance. I love you, bye-Lillian" I had tears as I ran off the bus, heading to my room. _

_I lay in bed crying as my cell went off, he was calling but I didn't answer his call. I read his text but I couldn't hear his deep voice right now he was better off without me._

"_You're joking right? I am nothing without you; I agree I told you I come see you and I never did. I was always busy at work; I haven't even talked to another girl unless she worked with me. I know you think I am cheating and because I broke my promise you have the right to think so, but I would never. We need to talk please,-Warren"._

_I turned off my cell plugging it in, this was going to be hard as I just covered up. It was stupid of me but it hurt, I missed him something fierce._

_**The next afternoon…**_

_I stood in my Koral skinny jeans with my black and grey stacked leather-wrapped heel and cuffable shaft boots. A lace black bra on as Magenta walked into the room, she was ready. We had some shopping to do, I hadn't slept all night. I looked like shit, as I pulled the white tank top over my body before pulling my Vivienne Westwood Anglomania 'long concordia' cardigan, it was dark grey. _

"_You okay, I just want to say that I think you should give him a chance to explain. He loves you, but you have every right to be hurt and upset over Warren never coming home to see you," Magenta said handing me some black rose jewelry and my new glasses. I looked I never took off his ring, I never would but it was just too hard._

_ "This is Angelo's last year, than he will be gone. How do you think you're going to feel?" I asked her as we walked down the west wing stairs, I wasn't even hungry as I walked to the bus. I turned on my cell seeing messages from Warren, missed calls, his messages all were angry and hurt. "I am worried about it, Angelo leaving it scares me," she admitted as we sat on the bus._

_Angelo got on as the doors to the bus they shut behind him, he sat with us girls. "Warren is going insane," he said showing me the messages, Angelo detailed many times. How I was depressed not seeing other men, how I hardly even talked anymore. _

"_I will see you at two for lunch I have some shopping to do," I said walking away, needing to be alone for a while. I walked through town just walking, thinking about him. I purchased some things but wanted to go home and back to bed. I stood ready to pay for my supplies, plus three gifts for my friend's birthdays. I walked out heading to the café for lunch before we had to go to the stop for pick up, I really wanted to curl up in bed._

"_Hey watch it, look when you're walking," I turned seeing a kid from my school; I didn't give a rat's ass he bumped into me._

"_Fuck off loser, you bumped into me. So watch were you're going," I hissed as he came closer to me. "Back away from her," it was Angelo, everyone knew he was off, but he was off in such a good way. _

"_Watch yourself William's, Peace isn't here to protect your little ass anymore. And I don't take to kindly to some ugly little bitch giving me lip," my eyes got wide, as the boy I recall as Webb Hawk, walked right into Warren's chest. Without thought I ran at him, pushing Webb to the floor jumping on Warren. My legs wrapping around his waist, my arms around his neck you would need a crowbar to pry me off. _

"_Beat it before I beat you Hawk. But expect to be seeing me soon for talking to my girl like that," he growled at Webb, his arms around me as I started crying. "Hey no crying, I am here love," he said trying to move me, trying to look me in the face. I clung on burying my face in his neck; he just walked his arms still around me carrying me._

"_Shit Warren, nice to see your suave ass," Magenta said as we got in Warrens rental car, Angelo driving because I still won't let Warren go. It was only a short drive as we pulled into the gates; he slid out taking me with him._

"_I see you found her," I heard my mother "Yeah, but she won't let go. We are going to her room to talk and I have to pee," he said my legs became tighter. As he walked me up the stairs, I was so tired having his arms around me was pure pleasure. I was so happy but couldn't stop crying, he just held me close to his body._

"_Okay love, I really have to pee not something you need to see," he said I loosened my arms and legs, letting him pull me off. He set me on my bed; I dropped the bags on the floor. He walked into our bathroom with only the toilet. I was crying my face red and wet, I was so happy to see him my heart dropped into my belly when I saw him behind Webb. I heard running water as he must have been washing his hands; I removed my boots and Cardigan setting them on the chair. He walked out seeing me his face was soft at seeing me crying, and my reaction to seeing him._

_He held his arms open and I flung myself into them, feeling them close around me. He picked me up setting me back in my bed, his body right next to mine, as we lay together. His fingers running up my back, I pulled away looking at him through watery eyes. I touched his cheek "I missed you so much Warren," I said my voice cracking._

"_I am not leaving you again, my dad decided to open another construction company here. I have been training to run it as why I have been so busy. It was a surprise, I have a house here on Greeno st, we have a house you can see me every day, it wasn't right I hid it. Because it almost coast me you," he said before his lips pressed to mine, it was a heated kiss it has been too long since I felt his lips, as I pulled him closer tossing my leg over his._

"_Tell me you love me and we are still together Lillian," he demanded pulling his warm lips from mine. I hissed not feeling him anymore "I will always love you, and if yourpromise never to leave again we will be together," I said in a breathless tone, as he attacked my lips, my hands and fingers tangled in his hair. _

_ "We can't be together here, but at my house we can any time you need it," he moaned as I nibbled at his collarbone. He rocked his hips into me without thought; the door burst open his mother stood there._

"_Excuse me Warren, but we need to talk to set up your treatment plan. Get off that girl and get your butt in my office," she snapped but her smile gave her happiness away. _

"_Come on Lillian, I am not going anywhere without you," Warren said pulling me up with him. We walked through the halls, everyone's head turning at the very sight of Warren. _

_ "Great he's back," Trace snarled coming to close to Warren, Warren's arm shot out punching him. Trace hit the wall sliding down but no nurse came to sedate Warren._

"_Isn't he going to get in trouble Dr. Peace, Luke should sedate him," Gwen said giving him a lust filled look. _

"_No, he doesn't live here, he now owns a house in town. I am his doctor," she said walking passed as Luke gave Warren a knuckle bump._

"_Thank god your back Warren, she has been so volatile without you," Luke said and I huffed at him, but Warren just wrapped his arms around me._

_I sat on his lap as his mama talked, he would see her every other day for a session. See my mother once a week; he would have blood work done as well. His meds stayed the same, I was just happy he was back here where he belonged._

_**Hello here is another small chapter, it will be picking up now. So have a good night and thanks for reading!**_


	14. DL14

**A/N: Thanks for reading Dangerous Love; I hope you are still enjoying it. Again there will be time skips during the story so I hope you aren't bothered by them. Thanks for reading this story and reviewing thanks it helps. Revised Edition!**

**Lillian's point of view- two months later…**

_I sat in Medulla's class wondering when things started to go wrong, the first month everything was great. But his moods became uncontrolled and angry; he was becoming possessive and obsessed. He needed to know my every move, where I was at, what I was doing, who was with me. He was so mad at me one night because he didn't believe me that I had fallen asleep. He thought I was banging another guy, he hit me that night I walked around covering up the marks. _

_But now it seemed I was always covering them, but I loved him so much his mother upped his medication. But nothing was working I was scared he end up killing me, but I couldn't give up on him. He loved me he would tell me how sorry he was, how if I just listened he wouldn't get so mad at me. "Good day class, see you Monday," Medulla said as I collected my things. I stood walking out of class seeing Warren talking to Angelo and Magenta, I walked over wrapping my arm around his waist._

"_Hey love, how was class?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you so it went by slow," I said he chuckled as we walked out of the school together. "How was your day?" I asked he snorted._

"_Busy, dirty and hot, so much paper work to do. Now I have to do it at home," he said frustrated. "I can help you do the paper work, but you'll have to show me how. Than we can be together faster with us both working on it," I said he picked me right up kissing me, it held love and lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck I pulled away kissing his warm neck, he just tilted his head making me smile._

"_Mr. Peace and Miss. Williams enough you're on school grounds this isn't a hotel room," We heard Dean Powers call out to us._

"_Fine come on love," he said helping me into his car, he walked around to his side getting in. He drove off and he wasn't the safest driver, I buckled my seat belt as he hit the street driving to his house. I took his hand in mine watching him drive, I always gave him love and attention in public. Letting every man know I was taken he seemed to enjoy it, he would tell me how perfect I was. _

"_So I heard about your school dance," he said it wasn't a question "I heard about it today, I guess the girls ask the guys. I wanted to ask you, having you with me would make all the girls jealous," I smiled he gave me a sly smirk._

"_I rather not go," he said I held my tongue; I should have known he wouldn't go. "Okay," I said I saw him look at me sideways judging my reaction._

"_Lillian I am sorry, but I am out of high school. I have no desire to go back for more than a few minutes," he said I smiled when I wanted to hit him, hello engaged to a girl in high school. "Okay, I understand," I said smiling he smiled back, as soon as he turned my smiled dropped._

_He pulled up to the house, it was beautiful I loved it we got out he took my hand as we walked to the front door. I walked in after he unlocked it I rolled my eyes seeing beer bottles; I dropped my bag near the door. Walking into the kitchen getting a trash bag starting to pick up his late night hobby, I stopped looking at the bottle._

"_Warren, why does this have lipstick on it?" I asked seeing a smoke with the very same shade. I saw red he promised never to cheat, why was a girl in this house?_

_ "A friend was over last night," was all he said, I smiled before I tossed the beer bottle right near his head, it shattered as it made contact with the wall. His eyes went wide seeing me so pissed; I had been giving in to him._

"_Try again; I see smokes and beer bottles with lip stick on it. In my man's home you promised Warren, tell me right now why a girl was in our home," I snarled, I knew this was dangerous but I didn't care right now. The doorbell rang and I rushed to the front door as he stumbled over the broken glass, I opened it. And there stood a girl I knew her from last year she was a friend of Warrens, they fucked but that's all I knew. _

"_Nice lip stick, bitch," I said before punching her dead in the face, grabbing my bag walking over her body. "See you Warren," I said walking off as he started after me._

"_No, get your ass back here, let me explain," he called but I turned around. "No more, here have this back, stay away from me Warren. I don't forgive cheating, if you loved me no slut would be allowed in our home. But I see she was coming back for more, so have fun with her," I said removing his ring from my finger tossing it at his head, he caught it with ease. Pain flashed over his face seeing his engagement ring now in his hand, I sent a text to Luke to come and get me._

"_I am so sorry please, Lillian please, and it was just a kiss I swear on my life. Please don't leave me, I will be alone and I love you so much, I was drunk. I will do anything to make you happy, I messed up but please please forgive me," he called people coming from their homes hearing his begging. _

"_No, you want to kiss other girls go ahead, I am done. You have been treating me like trash for the last month, I have had enough. I never believed you were capable of cheating, I believed your love for me was worth something but I see I was wrong about you," I said walking off fast, heading down his street. I started running as tears fell fast covering my pale face, black makeup streaked down my face._

_I saw Luke driving up he knew where Warren lived, I jumped in as he slowed. He gave me a look before driving up Warrens, I knew we would have to pass Warrens house. He stopped getting out seeing Warren sitting in the middle of the road; I slunk lower in my seat crying so hard I couldn't breathe. I watched as he got Warren up and was moving towards his home, I saw anger on Lukes face as he talked to Warren. _

_I waited seeing the girl running off, Luke ran out a few minutes later he jumped in grabbing his cell. "Hey, Willow get to your sons. I don't think he should be left alone. No I have her I guess he kissed another girl, he was drunk last night. Lillian called off their engagement and their relationship, he doesn't want to live without her," I heard from inside the car, as he talked to Dr. Peace over the phone._

"_Okay I will until you get here," he said opening the car door, he started the car pulling into Warrens drive way. "Sorry Lily, I have to watch him until Willow gets here," he said than he was gone, I wasn't sticking around. I grabbed my cell getting out starting down the street needing to think, what was my life without the man I knew I loved more than anything? I walked until my feet hurt before I found a place to sit, I was crying hard. How could he do that to me? I don't care if it was a kiss that's cheating, and I wanted a man who wanted only me but if you're kissing another girl than I am not what you want._

_I noticed when it got dark and windy, but I just sat in the dark park under a tree. I took out my cell looking through all the photos of me and Warren, we were happy. What did I do so wrong where he went somewhere else, to another girl? I don't understand how I was still crying as it began to rain hard, I just didn't care. I knew I had to deal with this but for tonight I could be hurt. I wanted him back that much I knew; I wanted him to hold me again. But how could I get passed him kissing another girl, how do I even find out why he did it? I stuck my phone away, but it was ruined as water was pouring over it and myself._

_I stood knowing it was very late by the darkness around me; I started walking again, crying all the same. The mud was caked around my feet as I walked along the road, I had to stop sitting on a rock. I was weak as I cried in pain such pain; I stood after a while walking down the road to the manor seeing the lights still on. I stopped opening the gates not really wanting to deal with being yelled at, for vanishing from Luke. I heard a female cry than another as I continued to walk to the manor._

"_Oh god we thought something happened to you, come on you need a hot shower," Jennifer said as Magenta called out "ANGELO COME NOW!" I sniffled as Magenta hugged me, I was shaking form pain and the cold being soaking wet._

"_Fuck thank god," it was Angelo's voice, than nothing as he picked me up running to the manor. I closed my eyes when I saw light, hearing everyone rushing around me._

"_Call Luke, Dr. Williams and Dr. Peace let them know she came home," I heard Angelo telling Jennifer by her voice when she told him to take me to the shower she would call. _

_He set me down on a chair before kissing my head walking right back out, a nurse coming in. "Out now," I yelled she gave me a look of pity before she was gone. I stood stripping off my very soaked clothes; I could barely walk to the hot water._

"_Jennifer can you grab me some dry clothes please," I said through chattering teeth. Magenta helped me under the water "I can't believe he did that, I am so sorry Lillian," she said in a very soft voice. "I can't figure what I have done wrong, he has been so crazy this last month," I said starting to cry, as Jennifer ran back. I was out of the shower and dried off as I put on my jammies heading to my room, needing to sleep._

"_We will talk in the morning Lillian," I turned and saw my mother her face red from crying, I didn't think about her when I was wallowing in self-pity. "I am sorry mom, I was just so hurt I didn't think how me vanishing would make you feel," I said but she just hugged me tight before walking away, shit I messed up. _

_I heard bellowing getting closer "Let me see that's she is okay, its two in the morning and she is just getting home. I need to see her just for a minute please mom. I heard she was blue and soaking wet, I can't do this mom," it was Warren's deep voice; it made me cry hearing his pain._

"_After what you did son, you think she would want to see you. She came home drenched crying her eyes out; she sat in a park crying over you. When and if she ever talks to you again it will be her choice Warren," his mother said and I knew I would talk to him but not for a little._

"_Jennifer tell him I said get out, I don't want to see his cheating ass face," I said she smiled running down the stairs. _

"_I have a message from Lillian. She has asked for you to leave as she doesn't want to see your cheating ass face anymore," I gave a slight smile hearing Jennifer talk. "Tell her I love her so much," was all he said before I heard the doors close. My heart broke I didn't know if my life without him would be the same._

_**Two weeks later….**_

_I haven't seen or talked to Warren in fourteen days, I avoided him after school when he showed up. At the manor when he had his sessions, I didn't answer his calls or text messages. But today I needed answers from him, either to move on or find it in myself to forgive him. I started with my hair since I wasn't going to put on any makeup, a French braid going across the top. With a curly ponytail with a small bump was all I did._

_I pulled on my light washed skinny jeans with a white top and pastel nude colored blazer. With my nude snake platform ankle boots I put on some nude colored jewelry grabbing my purse and cell walking out, we had today off. But I knew from his mother he was at work, I had gotten my drivers license my mother was letting me take her car today. I walked down stairs knowing he was at work his mother told me when I asked her. I started my mother's car driving down the gravel path out of the vast manor. It was a nice drive through town and the country side he worked a town over, it was an hour long drive. _

_I was nervous since two weeks have passed, but I needed answers right now. I pulled in parking in a spot seeing his truck, I walked through the construction site slipping by the guard. "Hey sexy, you need a man," I heard called, loud wolf whistles rang through the air. It was dirty as I walked trying not to fall and ignore the constant men howling at me._

"_Come on sweet thing, come over here and talk to me," I looked over at the guy, I snorted walking away. I did look the part of the snotty bitch, but I notice this place was huge, I didn't know where I was going as I looked through my sunglasses._

_I walked to a man in a hard hat; he was holding a huge sheet of paper pointing at things. "Excuse me, I am looking for Mr. Peace," I said in a sweet voice, he was an older man I doubt he would make a pass at me. _

"_He is right over there sweet heart, how did security let you pass without a hard hat?" He questioned I slipped pass them was the answer._

"_I refused, it just wouldn't go with my attire, thank you for your help," I said going in the direction he pointed me in, but nothing. So I found another older man to ask maybe he was walking around now._

_I was talking to the man when I heard his deep voice calling out, it was angry. "Hey, how did you get by security? No one is allowed on my private property, get off, Mark remove this lady or just call the cops I don't give a shit," he was having a bad day, and I wasn't anywhere near dressed like I normally do. I looked older more professional, it suited me I always looked older than my age. _

_I turned facing him but his back was turned to me, he was walking away, as a rough looking dude grabbed my arm harshly. "I came to speak with you Warren," I said and Warren turned so fast he almost fell over. _

"_Get your hands off her, Lillian oh you look so beautiful. I miss you so much you haven't answered my calls or texts. Are you okay?" he asked as Mark backed off._

"_Thank you, and no I haven't answered them I needed time. I am not okay Warren, I had to end our engagement because you cheated," I said his face fell hearing my words._

"_I need to talk with you in private please," I said he motioned for me to follow him, which I did to a large office. We walked in as he removed his hard hat setting it down turning to face me as I set my purse down._

"_I need answers and only you can give them to me, I have to make a choice move on or find a way to forgive you," I said looking him in the eye, making sure I didn't start bawling._

"_Really, ask anything you want," he said sitting but I stood. "Why did you do it?" I asked even I could hear the crack in my voice, I blinked away the tears._

"_I never meant to, I was having a few drinks at home. I promised you no bars, the bell rang and it was her. She said she heard I was back in town, I let her in we sat drank, smoked and talked. She sat on my lap kissing me, I did kiss her back, before my head cleared and I shoved her off me," Warren said his head bowed after seeing my face, hearing he did kiss her back._

"_What did I do so wrong Warren, where you felt the need to kiss another girl," I said letting tears fall. "Nothing you are perfect, I am to blame. I am fucked up; I have never deserved you as why at first I told you I didn't like you. You where my first real girlfriend and I still don't know how to act in a relationship. You can hate me and with good reason, but I can't live without you this last two weeks have been hard. But my mother said you are trying to cope with what I have done," He said and I heard some of this from Willow as well._

"_I love you; you will always have my heart Lillian. Even if in the end you never get back with me I am yours, all you have to do is call," he said I picked up my bag ready to leave. _

"_Have you given any thought to how it would feel Warren, what I am feeling?" I asked my back to him "No, how can I know how you feel?" he asked me, his voice broke._

"_I imagine me kissing Trace, me sitting on his lap his arms around my waist. While you sit at home thinking about how much we love each other, then finding out what I had done," I whispered but I knew he heard me as glass broke._

"_I rather die than feel that," he choked out "Add in the fact your insecure because of the other past loves, it hurts like the worst pain ever," I said crying._

"_You are my life, if you ever forgive me I will make everything right with us. I will get better take more medication; I just need you so bad. Your perfect, but you could do better than me," he said his voice tight; I turned seeing him with tears._

"_I have to go it was a long drive," I said walking out of his office; I noticed pictures of me and some of us together. "Let me walk you to your car," he said as I walked down the metal stairs almost falling, this wasn't the place for heeled ankle boots._

"_Careful, you really look stunning. I like this look on you it suits you well," he said as I felt his hand on the small of my back. There was a few whistles until they saw who I was walking with; Warren called out to one stupid guy._

"_Do you value your job Mike, keep your fucking mouth shut," he bellowed and Mike in fact shut his trap. It was a shorter walk back to my vehicle, I took out my keys unlocking the door opening it letting the pent up heat escape. _

"_Please just think about forgiving me, you can make my life miserable as long as you're still with me," he said, I sighed ready to get in being this close made me want to hug him bury my face into his chest._

"_I will think about it," I said getting in my mother's car, I drove off seeing him watching me until I nor him couldn't be seen again._

_**Thanks for reading have a great night!**_


	15. DL15

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with Sky high, I thought you knew this already. So here is another chapter of Dangerous Love hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and REVIEW! Revised Edition!**

**Lillian's point of view…**

_I was happy because it was Saturday; I was going into the town over needing to have another talk with Warren. This time I was taking Angelo and Mage with me, I found out some very good or bad news. Even though I was on the pill I was pregnant, my mother was upset but she knew I was using protection. I was nervous about telling him, Willow was ecstatic about the news thinking I would get back with her son. _

_I slipped on my black shred bare jeans by the ragged priest, with my white shirt and black blazer. I sat my emotions over the edge today I slipped on my black and white Alexander McQueen pumps, with some simple skull jewelry. I grabbed my cell and skull tote bag walking out of my room seeing Mage walking over._

"_Ready mama," she winked, I had a very long talk with my mother I was still going to be a doctor nothing was going to stop me. "Fuck that," I said walking down the stairs seeing Luke talking to Angelo both gave me a sweet smile. "I can confirm he is at work, sweetie," Luke said I gave him a kiss to the cheek he was 26 and hot as hell._

"_See you later, and I will think about what you said," I said as I walked away, only Magenta knew and I am sure she told Angelo. Luke asked me out knowing I was pregnant with Warren's child._

"_Good see you later," was all he said as we walked out heading to my mother's car. I started the engine pulling out heading to Peace construction; I knew we would arrive within an hour. _

"_I hope he takes it well," Angelo said I looked at him in the rear view mirror. "Me too, but this doesn't mean we are getting back together," I smirked he had hopes too. It was a nice drive talking about everything, I was going to finish school pregnant, and I knew when grandfather found out hell would be raised. _

_I pulled into an empty spot seeing trucks and cars everywhere; I got out taking a deep breath. Walking right passed security the ass was reading a magazine not even paying attention. I had to be careful with my pumps on; I looked really nice with a small bump. "Let's just go to his office I was sure we will find him," I said hearing men howl as we walked by._

"_I swear such dogs," Mage said in a low hiss, as Angelo wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her very close. "Oh not like they will talk to any one of us," I spoke to soon as a man in his mid-20's came over with a sly smile._

"_Hey baby girl, I am free tonight," he said putting his arm over my shoulder, he was good looking._

"_This is Warren Peace's ex-girlfriend," Angelo said and the guy removed his arm from me. "Oh I just saw him talking to another girl," he said pointing and I had to do a double take, Warren cut his hair but short, there was a girl with him. And no, not just any girl, the girl he cheated on me with, I snarled. I walked over with a sense of purpose to kill them both; it was my emotions talking now._

"_And what do we have here, looks like two bitches," Magenta said as we made it to them every head turned to us. Warren's eyes shot open seeing me the girl was scared._

"_What is she doing here?" I hissed out she moved behind Warren, all his employees are now watching us. "She came to-" I cut him off with a look._

"_You have five seconds to tell me why you are near Warren?" I hissed moving closer to her with Magenta backing me. "I came to tell him that I wanted to be together, after he kissed me," she said very fast I narrowed my eyes hearing Warren growl._

"_You kissed me first all I did was kiss back," He said and she moved away from him, he was pissed. "I am fucking done, we aren't getting back together until you can change I don't want a man who rather have trash then me. I am the best you will ever get," I snarled at him._

"_Don't you fucking think I know you're the best, I don't want her I never have? I want you I have wanted you since the very first day I saw you, but you won't give me another chance. I fucked up I get that but I love and adore you," Warren bellowed as Angelo moved in front of me, in a low crouch. _

"_Angelo, I won't hurt her I swear," Warren said seeing his best friend in front of me protecting me. "Oh Warren, guess who asked Lillian out?" Magenta said with a sinister smile, seeing Warren shaking like never before. "Luke," she laughed as he blew up, four men held him back from her, I moved in front of her as he broke free. He would have to hurt me to get to her, but he came to a stop right in front of me he looked down._

"_Get control of yourself Warren, you are in control not them," I said in a forceful tone as he closed his eyes. "Did Luke ask you out knowing I love you?" he asked me in a tone filled with defeat._

"_We talked and yes he asked me out, he thinks I am worth being faithful to, Warren," I said he opened his eyes they looked into mine, I saw love in his dark eyes. _

"_But that's not why I came here Warren," I said standing straight but I was shaking, I looked down at the bump. I grabbed his hand resting his palm on my baby bump, he gave me a look. All I did was look back his eyes got wide as understanding hit him like a tons of bricks. _

"_I am going to be a father?" he questioned me his eyes shining with emotions. "Yes Warren, I am pregnant we are going to be parents," was all I said not needing to say anything more. I heard loud cheers as Warren's employees shouted their congratulations patting him on the back, he was surrounded. I grabbed Magentas hand walking away as fast as I could; Angelo was right behind us this is what I had come for to tell him._

_I unlocked the car jumping in shutting the door, I was tired already and wanted to go home and take a nap. I started to pull out when I turned my head to look out the back window there was Warren, I kept going before putting it into drive hitting the gas. _

"_No doubt he will show up tonight, but I am to tried to deal with him right now," I smiled driving home to my warm loving bed. _

_**8:00 pm…**_

_I walked downstairs in my jammies hungry, and if I didn't eat someone was getting hurt. I walked in my grey bath robe and Yoshi jammies, my white fluffy slipper boots made no sound. I watched everyone taking their meds; my mother gave me a cup with a prenatal vitamin. I continued to the kitchen I was still so tired as I grabbed some fruit sitting at the huge table alone. I missed him so much and I knew deep down we had something special like in every life it's me and him. I put my head on the cool surface eating grapes, before I knew it my eyes closed. _

_I felt warmth seep into me it was familiar and loving as I cuddled into it, than it was soft. I forced my eyes open a little at a time trying to sit but something was holding me down. I turned seeing Warren his eyes open, his clothes off as he held me in my bed. _

"_What is going on here," I said shocked wasn't I in the kitchen eating food. "I came over a couple hours ago and found you sound asleep on the table grapes scattered everywhere," he said looking at me his hand moved to my exposed belly, it moved in a soothing circle. _

"_Thanks for carrying me to bed," I said seeing it was near two in the morning and I felt like I hadn't slept yet. "Fuck I am so damn tired," I said with frustration, Magenta moved to the room next to mine when we found out I was pregnant._

"_Go to sleep love, I will stay with you," he said pulling me very close. "I am always tired Warren, or sick I am near eight weeks," I said he sighed. _

"_I love you Lillian, please take me back. I want to be with you help you through this, raise our child together I will never hurt you again," he said with such love and honesty I gave in._

"_This will be your last chance Warren; I am your only girl. I never want to see another slut in our home. I want to be a family and that's why you are getting another chance," I said he pulled me close kissing me with passion. _

_He pulled away touching my cheek "I hope it is a little boy that is just like us both, I only hope my mental problems skip him," he said his voice turned sad. I was falling asleep in his arms never able to give him comfort from his fears, as I closed my eyes._

"_Sleep my angel," I heard Warren's deep voice as I was gone._

**Okay a short chappie for you people sorry been very busy today with work.**


	16. DL16

**A/N: Here is another chapter for Dangerous Love, yeah it will be coming to an end soon. There was a point for this story and I have given little hints. Again I don't own Sky high and now money has been made thanks for reading drop a review. Revised Edition…**

**Lillian's point of view…**

_It has been over two weeks since me and Warren have gotten back together, I was now ten weeks pregnant. Now I was on my way to an OB/GYN appointment. We had a staff development day so we had the day off, Jennifer and Magenta will be coming with me. I pulled on my light blue jean maternity skinny jeans, a mixed silver and pink knitted sweater. With a matching scarf and black leather jacket with pink fold over boots. I tossed on some jewelry supporting breast cancer before walking out of my room. _

"_Call me as soon as it is over dear, sorry I have another meeting," my mother said as I passed her. "Its okay see you later," I said walking downstairs, Warren got me a Jeep Wrangler so I would stop taking my mother's car. I saw Jennifer and Magenta waiting for me Dice was pretty pissed I was all knocked up. _

"_Ready ladies?" I asked "Yeah let's go," they both said as we walked out together. It was only a 20 minute drive to my doctor's office._

"_So Warren is really happy about being a father," Magenta said she and Angelo went over last night, I was sleeping again. "Yeah he is, I feel bad all I do is eat and sleep, look at me ten weeks and I am showing," I laughed because I was always hungry and tired, Warren went to work early so he could be home by five. _

"_Gwen has been drooling over him since he cut his hair short, he is really trying for you," Jennifer said and I snorted. "Yeah she better stay away from him, he is mine," I said as I pulled into the office._

_I sat with my friends filling in some paperwork; I stood handing it to the nurse. She took my I.d and insurance card and copay before I was allowed to sit back down. "Shit I am ready for a nap," I said as my cell rang, it was Warren._

"_Hello Warren," I said as I answered my cell "Hey love, are you at your appointment yet?" he asked me making me smile._

"_I am in the waiting room, about to be called back. How is work Warren?" I told him asking him about his day so far. _

"_It's busy, well I am going into a meeting, so that should last about three hours. I can text unless you go home to sleep then we will talk when I get home. Love you," he said in a sweet voice._

"_I am sorry; I just have been so tired all the time. I will text you in a little love you too baby," I said as we hung up._

"_Williams, Lillian," I looked up seeing a nurse we stood all three of us walking back; we followed her to a middle room. "Okay you are having a check up with an ultrasound, so just hop on up," she smiled I did as she asked by climbing onto the table. _

"_This seems fun," Jennifer said looking around "Than you and I have different versions of fun," I said Magenta laughed as the doctor walked in he was an older man._

"_Hello Lillian, I am Dr. Spexs my wife is the nurse at your school. So first we will do your check up than ultrasound," he smiled; he pulled a measuring tape from his pocket measuring my belly. He was marking down answers; we went over my blood work. _

"_Your belly is not measuring at ten weeks, so let's get the ultra sound going. So I can measure the baby," he laughed having me pull up my top my jeans down a little again. He squirted blue warm gel on my small round belly; he pressed a medical wand moving it around. _

"_Can I get a recording of this, like the heart beat my fiancé is in a meeting," I said he gave me a nod, as he stuck a cd in a small part of the machine. We saw something, I think it looked like little hands and feet but was unsure._

"_I see why now, you are in fact ten weeks but look here," he said pointing at the screen we looked. "You are having twins dear," he said as he turned the volume up, I heard the heart beats with the difference in the two heart beats. I was crying as were my two friends as he helped me sit. I cleaned off my belly getting down adjusting my clothes._

"_Here you go dear," he said handing me a bag; we walked out to my car. "We are driving to see Warren right?" Jennifer asked and I felt bad that never crossed my mind._

"_Yes let's go," Magenta said as I started the car driving off to Warrens work. We talked the whole way about the twins; I would have to get Warren to clear out the room soon. I had a pass so I could stop walking right passed security, giving them heart attacks. I showed them and they waved me on, I walked with my friends heading to the office._

_There was no howling or whistles as we walked, Warren told me he took care of that. "He will be surprised," Jen said as I opened the door not seeing him. I walked into his large back office I didn't knock as I just walked in. he was behind his desk his head snapped up seeing someone just burst in, I noticed six other guys including his father._

"_Lillian, my girl you look fantastic," his father said jumping up coming to me. "Hello Barron, you look fit. I look fat," I smiled as he walked with me his hand resting on the small of my back. _

"_Lillian what are you doing here?" Warren asked and I gave him a look. "Sorry I forgot you had a meeting, I just had really huge news," I said my eyes alight._

"_Really well tell me," he smiled as I walked over my friends taking seats watching us. I put in the cd he gave me an odd look as every person turned to the large screen. _

_They watched the beginning not really understanding yet what was on the screen. "I see why now, you are in fact ten weeks but look here," we heard the doctors voice, I knew it was next. "You are having twins dear," he finished as we heard the two heart beats; Warrens face showed his shock._

"_This is cause to celebrate Warren, not only have you made me a grandfather but to twins," Barron bellowed in a jolly tone. I was looking at Warren as all the men patted him on the back; he was up walking to me. Next thing I know I was in the air and his smile melted my heart, as he pulled me very close._

"_You blow my mind Lillian," he said before his lips pressed my lips his hand resting on my round belly. We kissed like no others were watching us; it was only him and I. _

_We broke apart both breathing heavy "So let's get this meeting finished so we can eat," Barron said and I agreed to the eating part, food was yummy. Warren pulled me into his lap as he took his seat, Magenta and Jen sitting on the leather sofa. As I cuddle into Warrens embrace as the men talked about a small change in plans, to the building they are currently building. I closed my eyes and yes I should have known better as I fell to sleep in my Warren's arms. _

**7:00…**

_I turned and jumped thinking I was going to fall off Warren's lap but nothing, I felt his arms tighten. I opened my eyes it was very dark and I was half dressed, I could tell my bra and panties are the only clothing I was now wearing. I felt his hand resting on my small belly his breath hit my neck, I turned in his arms. I touched his cheek his skin was smooth; I think our babies will be so beautiful._

"_Mmm, Lily for being pregnant you weight nothing. I had to carry you to my truck, Mage and Jen took your car home. We are in your room," I heard Warrens voice cut through the darkness._

"_Again I have ruined another night out, fuck. I swear all I feel like doing is eating and sleeping, or lying down," I said tears coming on as my emotions kicked into high gear._

"_Great you need rest Lillian, you are having my kids. I assume it was going to take a toll on you; I have no problem with not going out. Hell, I was happy to just lay with you," Warren said and I smiled still feeling bad._

"_I have names picked out," I said he let his hand rest on my ass. "Tell me love," he said in his deep husky voice. _

_**Okay another small chapter I think maybe three or four until it done. Thanks for reading please drop a review!**_


	17. DL17

**A/N: I don't own Sky High so no money is being made from these stories that I have written. So this story is coming to a close so I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks for reading and please review. Revised Edition…**

**Lillian's point of view…**

_I have to hurry as I slept in…Again. I swear these kids are draining me already, lord help me when they are born. Warren and I are going to go pick out some baby stuff today, before Monday. Yesterday we cleaned his whole house now every room sparkled, the spare room was now empty and very clean. So we could store all the stuff we buy in there for when we find out the sex in two months. _

_I pulled on my black double trouble shirt and boot cut jeans before sitting pulling on long socks than my brown slouch boots with buckles. I grabbed my black headband bandana staring to pull my hair up, putting some angel wing jewelry. Last I just highlighted my eyes making myself nice as I stood grabbing my skull tote bag and cell walking out. _

"_Have fun," Jen called from Dice's lap, I waved at them walking off, I stopped for a few minutes talking to Angelo and Mage. Before I heard the door so I walked down the stairs seeing Luke open it, yeah they hate each other now. "Move Luke," Warren growled shoving him to the side._

"_Warren stop," I said from the middle of the stairs, he looked great. He had on faded blue jeans with his wallet and chain hanging down his right side. I smiled at his black shirt which read "Real men make twins" he had on a dark gray newsboys cap on, I still missed his long hair. _

"_Ready my angel?" he asked as I reached the very bottom of the stairs, I was tired. "Yeah we better go before I fall asleep from that small chore of walking," I smiled but he could tell I was serious. He took my hand leading me out his dark wild eyes on Luke who just smiled._

"_See you later Luke," I said as we walked out, Warren growled but I just smiled. He helped me in his truck because like hell I could get in on my own, my very round belly showing better at 15 weeks. "I love your shirt Warren," I said with a dazzling smile just for him._

"_It was from Angelo, I like it too," he said shutting my door running over to his side jumping right in. We drove off heading to the huge mall two towns over; it was a two and half hour drive. _

"_So did you sleep well little mouse?" he asked me and I gave a un-lady like snort. "I always sleep well a little too well," I laughed he shook his head smiling as he took my hand. I watched him as he drove his eyes never leaving the road, his body tense. He became a way better driver as I yawned closing my eyes for a minute as they watered._

"_We should be there in about 14 minutes little mouse," he said to me as I just woke up, I sighed. "Sorry Warren," I said looking out the window._

"_Stop doing that, I don't care you could sleep all day and night. You are having twins and they are mine, my mother slept as much as you when she had only me. I love seeing you sleep and all we are doing is driving, after this you'll be walking around a lot," he smiled still looking at the road._

"_Can we eat first?" I asked looking over at him, his smile was the most beautiful thing right now, his sharp I teeth showed. "Yes I am pretty hungry myself," he said as we pulled into the parking lot, when some dude in a blue corvette cut him off. He hit the brakes making me go forward, I braced my hands as they hit the dash board with force, a small yelp of pain came from me._

_I looked over seeing Warren out of his truck walking over to the guy as he got out of his sports car. I unbuckled getting out without falling to the ground; I waddled over before he killed the guy. Another car had stopped seeing that the other guy almost hit us three guys got out as well. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK, LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE BASTARD," I heard Warren bellowing, I stopped seeing the guy try to shove Warren. This guy was mental Warren was at least a foot taller and Warren was covered in hard muscle, the other was wiry. _

"_Get over it," the dude said. "Wrong answer," one of the other guys from the stopped car said and I giggled.  
_

_ "Warren love, let's go you promised not to fight today. I am okay," I said Warren turned looking at me, when the dude being an ass just had to comment._

"_Well hello baby doll," I snorted rolling my amber eyes as Warren laid the guy out cold, his body hit his car before the floor. I touched Warrens shoulder he turned looking down at me, his hand came to my belly._

"_Are you sure you're okay little mouse, the twins okay. Thank you three for stopping," he said to me and the others, as I grabbed my cell and bag._

"_Park and I will meet you inside, I have to use the bathroom Warren," I said walking to the mall; I heard his truck start as I walked. I found the nearest bathroom; it felt great to go finally. I washed my hands my wrist and forearms with dark bruises, great I have no way to cover these from Warren. I walked out seeing him leaning on the wall waiting, I smiled._

"_Better?" he asked me with a smile "Very," I said as I reached for his hand. We walked hand in hand through the mall heading for the food court, hoping to find something good. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we waited in line at Subway, I leaned my head back resting. I ordered a Subway melt with fruit and a bottle of water; he had the same but with chips and a large sweet tea. He carried our order to an empty table; I sat and didn't feel like ever getting up._

"_What's that little mouse?" Warren asked as we were nearly finished, he was looking at my arms as I ate. "Oh," I said not sure how to answer without him going nuts._

_He stood taking my hand in his pulling it closer, crap he looked lethal seeing the black and blue marks covering my wrist and arms. "I hit my arms when you hit the brakes, but it's okay Warren," I tried to calm him._

"_Like hell it's okay damn it," he growled so I played hurt, tears started to well up in my eyes, my lower lip trembling. His face softened in an instant, he pulled me up and close to his body. "Sorry are you ready to shop for our twin's little mouse," he said while rubbing my back._

"_Yes," I said he tossed our trash, we went into every baby store hear. His hands each held six bags. I held one in each hand as four hours passed; we ordered a cherry wood crib the doctor said for a few months they would be better off together. He also ordered the matching dresser's, changing table's and book shelves for the wall's it would be delivered to his house in a week with installation. _

"_I am hungry," I said making him chuckle, every few minutes I had to pee or sit. Now I was hungry I felt bad maybe he wouldn't love me now that I was no fun. I started to cry out of nowhere he stopped setting his bags down, next to us._

"_Why are you crying little mouse?" he asked so unsure how to proceed with me. "You're going to stop loving me; I am no fun, fat, moody, always sleeping, you'll want someone better," I cried I felt this hand touch my cheek. "That's not possible Lillian there isn't better than you, ever. You're not fat damn it you're having twins; you better gain weight so my boys can be healthy. Hell yeah your moody I can't argue with that one, but hell so am I. Again I could care one shit less about how much you sleep you go to school, clean and deal with me, I like seeing you sleep you make cute little noises. You're always fun you make me happy, you make me smile and laugh no one else does that, let's get you some more food let you pee so we can drive home little mouse," he said and the love washed over me making me smile through the waterfall coming from my eyes._

_He grabbed the bags, I had mine as we walked together, I got some pretzels with cheese and cookies with frosting with a small lemonade for our drive home. "Give me the bags love, while you pee I will take them to my truck and pull up so you don't have to walk," he said my heart warmed he was so sweet to me, I was so lucky to have him. I handed my food and bags over keeping my drink as I walked into the bathroom._

_I walked out seeing Warren standing by the passenger door as a tall girl walked up, he smiled at her, he let her hug him making me see red. I walked over shaking with anger, like hell I didn't trust him after his little kissing session with the whore._

"_It's been so long Warren, I really miss you," the girl with light brown hair said flirting with him, running her fingers over his shoulder._

"_Yeah it's been a long time, but things have changed," he said and at least he didn't say he missed her or I would cut his balls off._

"_I still love you," she said and I tossed my drink at her, it nailed her dead in the face. "Excuse me bitch," I yelled at her she looked shocked, I was one short pissed off pregnant bitch._

"_What the hell! You little bitch," she yelled at me, I went at her but Warren held me around the waist. "Calm down little mouse," he said._

"_Kandi this is my wife Lillian, she is having our twins like I said things have changed. I don't love or miss you, she is my angel," Warren said with such conviction, she just stomped her foot walking away._

"_DON'T LET ANOTHER GIRL HUG YOU OR I WILL HACK YOUR SACK OFF LIKE A PAPER TOWEL, DO YOU GET THE FUCKING PICTURE WARREN," I yelled poking him in the chest, my eyes flashing with anger._

"_Yes little mouse, I understand it won't happen again," he said right away not missing a beat. I gave him a smile my eyes shining "Great," I said as he helped me in. I saw the guy's corvette torn to shreds, I guess Warren stopped by to say hello. I ate my food as he drove home, I laid my head on his lap passing out I felt his fingers trailing over my face. _

_We reached home around nine at night; he carried me to my room since all the bags are going to his house. I changed into some jammies as he held me in my bed._

"_What if its twin girls?" I asked him I felt his body tense up at my very simple question._

"_I never thought of that to be honest with you kitten," he said his thoughts far off. "Really you can't be sure they will be boys," I smiled at him he just assumed his sperm was all males, I guessed. _

"_A girl, well I guess she would have to look like you be like your clone. I wouldn't make a very pretty girl," he chuckled as I laid my head back down on his bare chest._

"_One of each then, one little Warren and one little Lillian," I said as I fell to sleep with such ease, after we had sex I was always way more tired than normal. _

**Okay here is another chapter hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. Have a great Sunday!**


	18. DL18

**A/N: I don't own Sky High and no money is being made from my stories. I swear my best friend hates the ending of this story she has threaten to kill me. Argh so I will either kind of fix it but still keeping it the same. Revised Edition…**

**Lillian's point of view- 24 weeks 1 day…**

_I stood heading to Mr. Medulla's class again he was my very last class; he was such a great teacher. Magenta walked me to class we talked about my appointment after school. _

"_So today we find out the sex of the twins right?" she asked while I smiled, I had been waiting for this day. We would go shopping for clothes tomorrow for our twins._

"_Yeah, only another hour and a half," I smiled opening my locker, when I was tapped on the shoulder I turned seeing Brent. "So he did knock you up. Did he do it before or after he cheated she told me all about it," Brent said in an over joyed voice._

"_Go away Brent I don't have time for your crap today," I said shutting my locker as we walked off, he was such an ass. I sat in Medullas class taking out my work, great she was running around telling everyone Warren cheated on me. I tried to watch the movie but it wasn't interesting, as I tapped my pencil on my desk. I saw we only had five minutes until the bell rang than freedom; I needed to talk to Warren. I felt tears coming on as the bell rang; I walked out seeing Brent walking over. I knew Warren was waiting as I hurried to the exit before Brent could upset me again, but he grabbed my arm._

"_What don't like the fact everyone knows he cheated on you? Is she the only one?" he went on to try and upset me, I walked hearing Magenta yelling, I saw her near Angelo and Warren._

"_Go away, he made a mistake that's it," I said more like trying to convince myself. "No," was all he said and a few tears escaped I looked at Warren, his face turned feral. I was trying to hurry away from Brent with tears falling down my face. He was running over with Angelo, Brent took off as Warren reached me._

"_What happened?" he said touching my face "You, she told everyone about you cheating on me with her. He was just telling me about it how you'll do it again, maybe you already are is what he was saying," I said between sobs damn these emotions. Warren growled looking for Brent who was laughing pointing at Warren, Angelo and Warren walked us to his truck. He helped me in with gentle hands; we were driving off the very next second. _

_He slowed when he got to Brent "You're lucky I have to take my wife to an appointment. But I will be looking for you after," Warren said then he hit the gas, it made a loud screeching sound. _

"_Lillian I would never do something so mental again, I only hope you can believe me. I love you so much I love our twins," Warren said his hand touching my round belly, before watching the road._

"_I know Warren," I smiled as he drove "Brent is just a loser who is jealous he never got you," Magenta said from the backseat making Angelo laugh. I snorted I liked Warren's driving he was very watchful as we pulled into my doctor's office, he asked me to wait. He jumped out running over opening my door, he lifted me right out. _

"_Thanks I am so tired," I said leaning on him as we all walked in, I sat letting him check me in. "So how was school love?" he asked once he sat down next to me. "It was good other than Brent trying to harass me after every class," I yawned "My little mouse needs a nap and some food," Warren laughed but it came out as more of an evil laugh._

"_How was work babe?" I asked he smiled "It went really well, I have nothing to do but you all weekend," he said and it set me to blushing like crazy. "Lillian William's" I let Warren help me up, his hand resting on my lower back as we walked to the dark room. _

"_Hello dear, Warren help this girl up here," the doctor said and Warren set me down on the table. "Pull down your pants a little and your top up so we can see what you're having," Doctor said and I did as he asked he put white towels in my pants, then squirted blue gel on my round belly._

"_Okay," he said moving the wand over trying to see, I was happy and nervous about the sex. But seeing them in there moving together, it was such an awesome sight._

"_I see baby A is a Boy!" he said and Warren yelled punching Angelo on the shoulder, I smiled and cried mostly cried. "I should have known," Magenta said giggling. _

"_Now Baby B is smaller by far, so hold on," he said and I looked at Warren, I was worried but he just held my hand giving it a small squeeze._

"_Are you ready to hear the sex of baby B?" he asked "Yes," Warren said with love and longing in his deep voice._

"_It's a little girl," he said and I busted up laughing, but I heard a very loud thump I sat up seeing Warren out cold on the floor. "Wow, now that is funny," I smiled as I cleaned myself pulling up my pants, I stood over Warren._

"_Warren I am hungry and tired get up," I said nudging his body with my foot; I wasn't shocked when he sat up rubbing his head. He stood looking at me and by the smile on my face he knew I was over the moon about our twins._

"_A girl Warren isn't that perfect one of each," I said my happiness overflowing. "It is love," he said and the love almost knocked me over, I could feel it he was so happy. _

"_You need more rest and no more stress your levels are high. Please take it easy Warren make sure she doesn't get upset," my doctor said checking Warren's head for damage, but nothing as we walked out his arm wrapped around me._

"_Warren can I sleep at your house tonight, I am tired and want to watch a movie," I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Of course baby, your mama is in Louisiana until Tuesday anyway. What do you want to eat, what movie should we get my love?" he asked as he picked me up setting me in his truck, before I could answer he shut the door running to his side._

"_Do you think he damaged his brain when he fell?" Magenta asked me with a smirk. "Maybe," I laughed he was in looking at me. _

"_I want ice cream, I want sea food and sixteen candles and footloose," I smiled he looked torn wanting to say no to my movies, but I knew he wouldn't._

"_Yes love," he said pulling out heading to the nearest Blockbuster, he only took ten minutes before him and Angelo came back out with movies in hand. "They had them aren't we lucky," Warren smiled in pain, he hated these chick flick movies._

"_I am I have you," I said he kissed my lips before he buckled up heading to get food; again we waited in the truck. It was Friday and everything was packed he didn't want me getting shoved. "I swear he hit his head hard, I have it on video," Magenta said playing the video, I laughed the look on his face was priceless he passed out. _

"_That's funny send it to me," I said and she was sending it the next minute, I sent it to my mother, Willow his father and Jennifer. I saw Warren and Angelo walking out both smiling I could tell they are talking about something. _

"_Okay now ice cream," Warren said as it started getting dark, I smiled. He pulled into Dairy Queen "I want to come in," I said he gave me a look so I started crying, he helped me out with our friends flowing me._

_ "Are you ashamed of me Warren?" I asked him he stopped looking down at me "Never, it's just these assholes could shove you, I don't want you upset Lillian. I love you I think you're so stunning," he said his warm hand covering my cheek; I smiled through my watery eyes. We walked in and it was busy so Warren wrapped his arm around my waist making sure no one could touch me. _

"_What can I get for you guys tonight," a young female asked winking at Angelo and Warren. _

"_Excuse me, am I fucking invisible. Wink at my husband again I will remove that eye with a plastic spoon you fucking dirty cunt," I snarled at her she backed up, Magenta growled from next to me._

"_What seems to be the problem miss?" an older man said, I turned to him. "My husband already doesn't want me out because I am pregnant with twins. Then I come here for lots of ice cream and this girl is flirting, and winking at him and my brother in law," I said he sighed._

"_I am very sorry Miss, Crystal please clock out for the night come in at ten for a meeting. Miss anything you order is on me," he smiled and so did I._

"_You'll regret that," I thought I heard Warren "Are you saying I am fat?" I asked he stepped back._

"_I would never, it was a fucking joke," he said pissed I just glared at him, before spinning around with tears. "Never mind I don't want anything," I said walking off hearing Magenta._

"_Nice Peace, great job, she has been so fucking worried about her weight thinking you'll leave her. Or cheat on her again," she snapped before I felt her hand on my back as we walked to the car, I was sobbing as she helped me in. _

"_I told you I am fat, all I wanted was one sundae and he makes comments," I cried while she just rubbed my back, I heard the door shut I was in the back seat with Magenta. "Lillian please," I heard but I just turned away from him, he drove off heading to his house. _

_I let Angelo help me out, he grabbed my backpack as Magenta and I walked waiting for him to unlock the door. Angelo and Magenta would stay for a little than go back to the manor, I think I would just go with them._

"_I am going home with you two," I said seeing Angelo's car in Warren's driveway. "Okay," she whispered back._

"_Lillian I am sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way it was a joke," he said again but I just huffed sitting on the sofa with Magenta, Angelo stuck in sixteen candles my food on my lap. But I was so upset I only ate a few bites before I was ready to puke. I knew he was watching me, as I got up taking my food with me setting it in the fridge. I walked in the kitchen needing some water; he has been testy these last few days the pharmacy was ordering his meds they should be there in the morning. They promised him from now on they would carry it so he never went without._

"_Damn it you will stop ignoring me Lillian, I never meant it the way you took it. I don't find you fat and you god damn know that, I find you fucking sexy," he hissed grabbing my arm turning me to face him, his fingers digging into my soft skin. _

"_I don't care Warren, I know you love me but what you said made me think. Did you kiss her because I am fat because I don't turn you on, tell me why?" I asked and yelled shoving him away._

"_I swear, I did it because I was drunk she kissed me. You know you fucking turn me on; I want to fuck you every five seconds. You need to stop getting so hurt," he snapped I slapped him._

"_No you stop, I am leaving see you later," I hissed trying to leave but he was stronger than me, I wish I had super powers to blast his ass back. "No, you're staying the night with me not running to Luke," he said his tone dark his eyes narrowed._

"_I am not, I am going home to bed I can't deal with you until you're on your meds," I said I almost peed myself as his hand came across my face making me fall to the ground, my face hit the floor. But my arms protected the twins and my round belly. I started crying it hurt, why did he do that? I could taste blood as I stared up at Warren who looked scared seeing what he had just done. Magenta ran in she screamed alerting Angelo who was behind her in a second shoving Warren to the side._

"_Warren you hit her?" Angelo yelled picking me up from the floor, he set me down. "Angelo she needs to go home now, she needs rest," Magenta said as she walked with me out of the kitchen._

"_Please I didn't mean to, oh god I never meant to hurt you," I heard but we just walked out heading to Angelo's safe car, Angelo was driving off heading to the manor._

**The Manor…**

_I walked to my room after my hot shower; we told Willow I fell in the kitchen. She was so over joyed hearing she was having a grandson and granddaughter; I didn't have the heart to tell her Warren hit me. I looked at my bed wanting to lay down but I needed to put some clothes on, I walked into my closet. _

_I pulled on a shirt of Warren's and some panties, I brushed my teeth heading to my bed. I sighed pulling my cell from my purse seeing multiple texts from Warren, I scrolled through._

"_Please I am so sorry, I need you please don't leave me-Warren" they all said something like that; I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I covered up I was so tired; I rubbed my belly when I felt them start to kick. I sat up moving my small hand feeling it again, I smiled with tears. _

_I dialed his cell "Lillian please," I heard his tortured voice answer my call. "Oh Warren they are kicking!" I said with excitement in my tone._

"_They are, you can feel them?" he said his voice matched mine. "I was falling asleep with my hands on my belly when they started to kick, I could feel it on my hands. Hurry over so you can feel it," I gushed out in a rapid pace._

"_I am on my way," he said then nothing, I started rubbing giving soft pokes it was a great feeling their tiny feet or fist kicking me. Willow ran in not even knocking she rushed over taking a seat on my bed, placing her hands on my belly. I smiled seeing her face light up when they kicked, Magenta, Angelo and Jennifer came in doing the very same thing._

"_My turn," I heard his deep voice, Magenta growled but Angelo took her hand walking out, but that made Willow raise her brow at me. Warren sat with me I took his gloved hand pressing it to a spot, when they went wild I gave a slight wince. "Wow," was all he said as he lifted my shirt up, taking his gloves off setting them on my dresser. He touched my bare belly as I was starting to fall asleep sitting up. I tried to open my eyes but I was just so tired, I fell asleep._

**Okay another chapter done thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. DL19

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with Sky high, thanks for reading and reviewing. So this is the revised edition just small mistakes fixed nothing to major.**

**Lillian's point of view-30 weeks…**

_I woke to the smell of bacon cooking and it smelled great, I rolled to my side getting up Warren's shirt hanging off me. I brushed through my long hair before walking out my back killing me, my whole body did. I was huge "Warren baby can you please help me down the stairs," I called down, the stairs gave me some trouble as of late._

"_Little mouse, I will be right there," I snorted I asked him to never call me little mouse, but he did every so often. I saw him come around the corner climbing the narrow stairs, I gave him a smile. _

"_I got you little mouse," he said his arm now around me firmly no chance in fucking hell I be falling. We walked but I was tired again as we walked into the family room, his nice plush sofa calling, it was only 9 in the morning. _

"_My back is killing me," I moved trying to get comfortable as he walked off to the kitchen, I sat I could smell the bacon getting closer. A tray was set on the table in front of me I moved feeling his warm hands starting to rub my back, he was so good at it._

"_Sorry Warren that I am being such a pain," I sighed he was making me feel better his hands working my tense muscles making them putty. "You are not, damn little mouse your 30 weeks with twins, two small humans in your belly. I fucking couldn't do it that much I know you humble me every day with how much you do," he said making me cry he was just to fucking sweet._

"_I love you so much Warren," I said he smiled "Let's get married today, we just need to get a marriage license," he blurted out I looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_Warren no I want my family there, your family, and I am 16 it isn't happening," I smiled making him blush. I ate as did he "Want to do something today?" he asked it was Saturday._

"_Yeah I need stuff for my room," I said back he gave me a nod, we cleaned our mess as he walked me back upstairs to get dressed. _

_My clothes out but my eyes are on Warren he was so sexy, we already had sex this morning at 2am, 5 am and last night at ten I was just always in the mood. "You'll have to wait, you need rest," Warren's deep voice pulled me from my thoughts; I blushed crimson turning around getting dressed for the day ahead. _

"_Your just so sexy baby but now I am a whale, I am so huge," I sighed pulling on my blue jean maternity overalls, a nice scoop maternity top in a pink color. My shoes matching the top I pulled my long wild hair into a ponytail not putting on any makeup today. A few simple pieces of jewelry on my black skull tote bag in my hand as Warren handed me my cell._

"_You are stunning being pregnant suits you little mouse, I still want more kids," he whispered his arms wrapped around my waist, I moaned leaning my head back. _

"_You better figure a way to carry them, because I am good with two, hot stuff," I snorted moving from his arms heading to our bedroom door, he just chuckled his hand on the small of my back. He helped me down the stairs than we headed for his truck as he locked the door, I walked standing by his truck not able to get in by myself anymore._

"_Okay little mouse up you go," he said as he set me in handing me the buckle so I could snap it in, I turned seeing him getting in. He has changed you could see it even in his driving; he was very tense when he drove. Like at any moment he would have to dodge a car, he was always trying to control his temper. He never missed a session with our mothers but Luke was a sore spot for Warren._

_It was a nice drive into town seeing teens shopping or just walking together, adults talking to each other. _

"_Ready little mouse?" he asked me in a sweet voice "Well if you could get my fat behind out, I am sure our son is sitting and kicking my bladder," I smiled he just looked shocked._

"_Maybe it's our daughter acting like her succubus mother," He said laughing I reached over pinching his thigh hard making him cry out. _

"_Damn it little mouse that hurt," he said all I did was huff at him such a baby, but I was smiling. I opened my door as he was out walking around it felt great as his arms held me, I whimpered as he set me on my feet. _

"_No you can only whimper in bed," Warren said his tone wasn't joking around, I snorted. He held my hand as we walked in to the store I grabbed a cart pushing with him right next to me. _

"_Hey Warren, what the fuck man your hair," I spun seeing a guy he used to hang with at school walking up to us. "Hey Beam, I run a business time for the long hair to go," Warren said in a good natured tone. I watched from further down the aisle as I reached up grabbing a new curling iron. _

"_So let's go have a drink," Beam said but Warren said "I can't, I don't drink anymore," I smiled I loved him so much._

"_I heard you cheated on what's her name the girl you dated in high school," Beam said as if it was nothing "I did and her name is Lillian, she is pregnant with my twins," Warren smiled but his friend didn't look happy like everyone else._

"_Warren babe," I called walking up to them his friend gave me a dirty look. "Wow you sure gained weight I suggest never having another kid," he snarled I started crying because he was right; I turned and ran out of the aisle._

"_Your fucking dead Beam," I heard a loud yell before I heard such a loud crash I almost peed myself. I saw the aisle was tipping over than falling as I moved just in time; I hurried away hearing screaming and yelling. I sat outside crying sitting on the bench. _

"_Lillian why are you crying? Where is Warren?" I heard Angelo then I felt him holding me very close, "What's going on Angelo," I knew Magenta said but Angelo just held me tight. _

"_His friend said I was fat not to have any more babies," I cried, I was scared already Warren would leave me for the weight I did gain, but he seemed to love my round belly._

"_Magenta take her, so I can kill the fuck," Angelo said as I was sitting next to my best friend. She rubbed my back as I finally calmed down enough to stand, seeing the cops running in the store. I ran in to Magenta behind me seeing Warren and Angelo being cuffed along with Beam._

"_I need to know what has happened." It was Officer Mason, my dad's old best friend, I ran up crying again._

"_Officer Uncle Mason, Warren was just defending me. Beam was calling me names because I am pregnant with twins, Warren doesn't like when I cry," I said sniffling his face softened seeing me crying._

"_Oh little bug, you look so beautiful your dad would be proud I heard from your mama. Not giving up in school taking extra classes to graduate early," Officer Mason said touching my round belly._

"_I have to take him but you can bail them out in about an hour Bug," he said and I sighed. "Can I talk to him for a minute before you take him?" I asked with a pleading face. _

"_Of course your friend can talk to her boyfriend too," He said as he pulled them out of the store, all three stood next to the cop car. I walked up to Warren "I will come bail you out Warren, I am sorry I caused you to get arrested," I whimpered from all the crying my tear soaked face red and puffy._

"_Look at me," his deep voice demanded my eyes locked with his dark wild eyes, they held love nothing less would do._

"_I love you, you're not fat, don't listen to him he was pissed I turned him down he always was jealous of you. I made my own choice to kick his ass; he will be heading to the hospital not jail. There isn't anything in this world or the next I wouldn't do for you, as soon as I am out I will rub your back okay little mouse," he said which means I started crying again, he looked worried as Magenta helped me sit._

_We watched an ambulance pull up they rushed Beam off to the hospital, I was worried Warren would get in trouble. But I texted our mothers who didn't hesitate to say they meet us at the jail with money. It was only a ten minute walk but I knew I would sleep the rest of the day._

"_How you feeling?" Magenta asked as we walked holding hands to the jail. "Upset, he loves me so much he kill Beam because he called me fat, if only I had harder skin. But ever since I became pregnant I am so emotional," I vented to my best friend. _

"_Lily, it's what pregnant people do. And we all know how much that lunatic adores and loves you," she smiled as we opened the door seeing Officer Mason handing some paper work to a female clerk._

"_Uncle Edward," I called he looked up with a smile as our mothers glided in; they signed and paid before heading back to the manor._

_I sat with Magenta while we waited I was so tired my body killing me from the damn walk. I rested my head for a minute falling right to sleep she wouldn't let me fall, I hoped. _

"_Oh little mouse, come on time for bed," I heard I tried to open my eyes but I wasn't trying very hard. "Warren?" I questioned feeling his embrace there was nothing as safe as his arms._

"_I got you just go back to sleep little mouse," and I did and that's all I remember and the loud yell that came from Warren._

_**Okay another chapter finished please review and thanks for reading!**_


	20. DL20

**A/N: Here is the next chapter for Dangerous Love, its coming to a close. I don't own Sky high and thank you to every single person who read and reviewed or just read it. Thanks and hope you enjoy! Revised Edition!**

**Warren's point of view…**

_I held my sleeping beauty my whole world was in my arms, to even think someone thought she was overweight. She was round with my twins a true sight she was it stunned me every time I saw her. Her lips parted as I set her in my truck buckling her in, I was worried not wanting her to get hurt. _

_I started the engine driving off heading home, I knew I was in trouble I almost killed Beam. I hoped probation with no jail time but we will see, I look over seeing Lillian her head tilting. I reached over laying it back so her neck wouldn't be sore, I turned seeing a car swerving into our lane._

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD NO!" I yelled not able to avoid the car fuck my girl, my babies,, my head slammed into the steering wheel, than nothing._

_**45 Minutes later…**_

_I tried to open my eyes hearing people; I forced them open seeing red and blue sirens blaring. It hurt but I turned seeing Lillian, a tree pinned her legs her face was covered in blood. No please this is to cruel don't take her, don't take our twins. Everything was going fast as I was pulled from the car seeing our mothers crying, Angelo, Magenta everyone from the manor watching. _

_They had a guy hand cuffed vodka bottle littering the floor around his car; he was drunk he caused this. "He has a concussion, a small laceration to his right temple," I heard seeing a fucking light flashed in my eyes._

"_My wife is pregnant with twins get her out now," I yelled feeling arms around me it was our mothers, as I was breaking down. Angelo was eyeing the drunk; Lillian was like his little sister. "He was drunk, I tried to avoid his car," I said more to myself, as I saw them taking her small body from the car._

"_I know son," I heard "Don't take her please she is all I have, not like this Will please. Don't let her life be so short Steve, Will please not my baby," I grabbed her mother before she hit the floor breaking down, I cried with her. Lillian wasn't moving from where we could see her "Hurry she has gone into labor she is unresponsive," we heard I got up running after them getting in to the ambulance knowing everyone would be at the hospital._

_I took her bloody hand in mine "Now Lillian please don't go I know your dad and brother are there but come back to me, to our twins to your mother. I will join you if you go make no mistake, wherever you are is where I belong, I will come find you," I said the emt's looking at me with pity and sadness. _

"_Her pulse is steady," I heard but my eyes stayed on her, waiting for her to look at me with her beautiful amber eyes. _

"_I will kill that drunk driver first than I am coming," I said and it was the truth they got her out and I followed a tad dizzy, but I moved on. She was being worked on "Son you'll have to wait outside, we have to get her stable, and them babies out safe. Now you listen I will do everything in my power to save her, her life can't be cut short," the old man said and I gave her one last look as they helped me into the waiting room._

**One hour later…**

_I was waiting, still waiting on word of her and the twins, the girls crying Jennifer and Magenta next to me. Luke in the corner but right now nothing mattered but her; she can't leave me she promised forever. _

_The door opened and the old man walked in "She is in the ICU, she had internal bleeding. She is in a coma right now, I have hope she will pull through she has an active brain. But for the next 48 hours she could pass before we could stop her," he said and I cried falling to my knees, it was too much pain as a smiling girl a twin of Lillian smiled at me but her eyes are aqua blue, instead of pure amber so damn beautiful._

"_Son, you should come see her after you see your son and daughter. The male," he said as I cut him off._

"_Ares Warren Peace my daughter is Serenity Nevaeh Peace," I said they had names, they were a surprise. "Ares came in at 8 p and 4 oz 21 inches long and Serenity came in at 4p and 13 inches long, she was having trouble breathing we have a tube in her and they are together," he said they lived thank god!_

_I walked with him seeing two babies in a clear incubator, holding hands, black hair on the little angel, and dark brown on my son. I touched their small backs, as another scene flashed of the aqua eyed her small fist punching me in the throat her belly round just like my little mouse._

"_I need to see my Lillian," I said walking to her room, it was dark but they dimmed the light. Her small body lay there tubes in her mouth and hands her body a bruise. Another scene the aqua eyed girl covered in deep cuts and bruising, Dice and Angelo there, with my mom holding a pixie like girl while they cried. _

_What the fuck was happening? I bent down hugging my girl "I love you now you sleep and get better, just don't leave me," I said kissing her lips. Holding her hand I sat waiting for her to get better, I would make sure she was safe always._

_I was getting dizzy things flashing before my eyes, the aqua eye girl was my Lillian's match, other than the eyes both so beautiful. She was smiling looking over a lake her eyes turned and I saw myself, with a deep red streak in my hair. Another of her very round with child her eyes showed fear, seeing my red eyes in the mirror, I raped her. I felt so dizzy I feel from my seat, I felt my head slam into the tile floor._

_**Limbo…**_

_I got up but saw a villa with another girl watching me, the same eyes and face as Lillian. But this girl was older than the aqua eyed girl and my Lillian._

"_Welcome Warren Peace, I am Bianca William's," she said with a kind smile._

_ "What the hell where am I," I said angry moving towards her ut she didn't seem fazed._

"_We are in William's villa, it belongs to my great granddaughter Lillian William's. Warren you see the aqua eyed girl her name is Lillian William's she is your mate in another dimension. You and she find each other no matter what, in every life time it's you and her. But you have killed her and a few times she killed you, but no matter you both have loved each other more than normal people can understand. I am showing you this because you need to change in your present life time, in five years' time you pushed her from a building you work on, because she refused to leave college. Warren in my Lillian's time you both have powers her over metal and plants and you over fire, you turned evil. Did horrible things and she took you down causing her such pain. But your love for her no's no distance, no time, nothing comes in between it," she said and I felt it the truth from her words. I was with my Lillian in every life as it always should be, I felt the love wash over me._

"_I never want to hurt her, not now not in any life time," I said seeing pictures forming around me, some of us some of her and many kids. Some of her and a tall boy and a girl was looked just like her. _

"_I know that's why I have come; this is your only chance to change. The other Warren from my time is having the very same dream you are teaching you both to calm yourself," she said and I groaned seeing another version of me but hell, he had a deep purple scar running down his face a large round scar covering his chest. He looked insane more muscular than me but so fucked up looking like he was in a battle._

"_Warren Peace take a seat, you have been told who I am and why you are here," she said but her voice held no love for this me or was it the other me._

"_I know Bianca, my love my Lillian so fierce in battle the way she killed, the way she took me. But now I am cured feeling like myself again not that it is a vast improvement," he said he looked at me his hand on fire his eyes flashing red. I stood not backing down from myself, but he was crazy._

"_He is with my Lillian in another time, she is mine no matter where she is," he said he scared me a tiny bit "He is you Warren, stop being such a tool. Look what pain you two have caused her, I will take you both to Hades myself if I see it continuing. Warren take classes to calm yourself, know she would never leave you never, so when she goes off to college she will if you give her a chance leave and start working for you, you killed her a day before she was going to tell you. Now you Warren you will be away from her for years leaving her to raise the twins alone, letting a close friend move in on her. Grow up she will love you until her dying breath and beyond she will love you. In my granddaughter's words in every time if you go I am coming after you to beat the shit out of you," Bianca smiled a few pictures appeared._

_We both looked seeing Lillian her eyes are the only difference, he touched the aqua eyed beauty, with soft fingers. I copied but to my amber eyed angel, closing my eyes. "I have to go back to her before she wakes up," I said she gave me a smile._

"_There is always hope, love knows no distance, no bounds it is eternal," she said as I opened my eyes hearing beeping._

"_She is coding move," I was shoved seeing doctors rushing covering her body. "Start Cpr, we are losing her," no not now I just got back, from the oddest dream, but I knew it wasn't a dream. Me and Lillian, where she goes I go, and I am ready to go with her._

**Okay another chapter done one left thanks for sticking with my craptastic writing you rock hard core.**


	21. DL21

**A/N: I don't own anything this is the last chapter for Dangerous love. Thank you for reading this story I have enjoyed writing it, thank you again now on to the end. Revised Edition…**

**Warren's point of view-7 years later…**

_Day's like this kill me the weather becoming dark, clouds rolling in. I drove with my family, all that I have left to visit the grave yard. I can't imagine it has been two years since she was taken, it wasn't far. I looked in the mirror seeing Ares talking to his sister Serenity, both smiling but it didn't reach their eyes. My Serenity so like my love, her mother, but with my eyes, short as hell as well. Ares was my twin but he had his mother's eyes and her lips, I was thankful every day I woke up to have them._

_I drove my eyes always alert for danger knowing I almost lost them after the accident, I hated this weather. For one day can't this shit not fuck me, I loathe and I hate the rain. But my love she loves the rain, she danced, walked she loved it and I love her more every day. _

_I pulled into the private cemetery seeing her large marker from here, I felt it dread, and pain. I wish she was here with us like she should have been, she wasn't meant to go so soon. But fate is cruel to me as I turned off the engine._

"_Come on kids, let's not keep her waiting any longer," I said I knew they could hear the hurt coming out as Serenity slipped her small hand into mine. A scene flashed as Lillian my angel held my hand in her small one, rubbing my arms saying "I am here, I will always be here never forget I love you in this life and the next," she looked up at me it made me feel full of her love when she looked at me like that._

"_I love you daddy," she smiled as I bent down kissing her head, Ares held her hand as we walked he was silent as always. We approached her grave as I got down on one knee, resting my hand against the cold stone._

"_I miss you so much; I still wish you were here with us. I love you, love is eternal," I said low as my kids sat next to me, Serenity crying her brother resting his arm around her._

"_Serenity and Ares she would adore you, the love she had for you was out of this world," I said my voice cracking, I loved her so much even if I messed up. _

"_Oh Warren, Willow would hate seeing you cry," I turned seeing my love, her long black hair braided down her side, a black dress her belly round as she held baby Willow who just turned one three weeks ago._

"_Love you should be resting," I said as seven year old Ares helped his mama down to the stone bench my father had put in, I still ran the company he retired five months ago. He said "I rather spend time with my grandbabies not in the office," he just wanted to spend time with them after mom died his heart was gone, but he loved our kids so much._

"_Barron said he will be there for dinner tomorrow War, he is so happy about the baby," she smiled her eyes shining, Ares was a mama's boy and Serenity a daddy's girl, but she always went to Lillian first. Willow had dark brown curly hair she adored us both, she loved playing in the sand with Angelo Jr., Magenta and Angelo's son._

_We sat and placed our flowers and our love before Lillian spoke, she hated coming here. She was just now accepting it wasn't her fault my mother died; I remember it like it just happened._

***Flashback**Lillian's point of view***

"Warren, I know it's your day off but would you mind watching the twins while I run to the store. They are both in the play room," I asked my husband he laughed getting out of his recliner giving me very sweet kiss.

"Never ask if I am okay watching our twins, they are mine as well. Have fun you deserve it take as long as you need little mouse," I growled hearing that name. Life was great Ares and Serenity happy, I worked with Warren we had a large home for our family. Magenta and Angelo are now married, Dice and Jen as well.

Trace was let out of prison a few days ago, he raped some girl while I was in a coma. Gwen became a doctor working with our mothers, I was shocked as well.

I drove off in Warren's truck my car was getting the breaks redone, Warren was nervous about driving after the accident. I don't remember anything, until I woke up in pain Warren was crying, my heart broke seeing him so overcome.

I pulled in to our local market getting some stuff for the house before traveling over to the Furniture store looking at the crib I picked out. I haven't told Warren I was having another baby, he would be so happy he was world's second greatest father.

"Hello dear, why are you looking at this lovely circle crib?" I turned seeing Willow, I smiled. "I haven't told him yet but we are having another baby Willow," I smiled I was glad it was one, no more twins. Ares was over protective Serenity basked in his adoration and love, she thrived off it, and in Ares eyes Serenity did no wrong.

"Oh I am so happy for you; he has made such improvement in his treatment since the twins have been born. Now another tiny blessing," she gushed as she hugged me tight.

"The little whore having another Peace child," we turned and there was Trace and Lash, I moved back my hand on my belly.

"Boys, what is the meaning of this?" she asked them, this so wasn't the time, I pulled my cell out dialing the cops, I hit the speaker dropping it into my bag so they could hear.

"Leave, your both not welcome near us. This isn't the manor, Trace and Lash leave," I said standing next to Willow who looked nervous.

"No, I want to get to know you better been thinking about you, right Lash," Trace said and I could hear the girl talking, telling me to hang up they tracked the call. I hung up looking around seeing people looking worried I gave them a scared look, one girl ran in the store. I saw them calling the cops, so I dialed Warren hitting the speaker holding it.

I heard his deep voice answer "I said leave Lash and Trace I have no desire to know you better. I am married to Warren he will have no mercy on you," I sad pulling Willow away trying to walk away, hearing yelling than nothing.

Trace rammed his lean body into mine I hit the wall hard as Lash grabbed Willow, I felt something sharp. He stabbed me, blood poured out of me, oh god no my baby! Willow screamed as people ran up as Trace went to do it yet again but it never came, but I looked up seeing Willow in front of me. Her body fell as I scrambled to grab her, her eyes empty I cried.

Three men tackled them, I tried cpr, everything I knew and nothing was bringing her back. I heard a loud screeching noise as the cops ran up to us. I saw Angelo, Dice and Warren getting out of Angelo car.

"Let her go dear," I heard an emt, but seeing Warren his eyes wide, his mother dead in my small arms, my face had blood from my head hitting the wall. Blood coming from Willow and I pooling around us, my heart broken.

"Lillian, mom," he called trying to come closer, I noticed Officer Mason let him through. "Oh no please," he cried touching her cheek "I tried to bring her back Warren, she took the knife from Trace for me," I cried he looked at me, as he took his mother's dead body. He set it on the gurney before turning back to me, his eyes wide as I was helped up.

"Fuck he stabbed you," he cried out as Dice and Angelo went after a cuffed Trace and Lash. "I am feeling dizzy Warren, I wanted to tell you at dinner I am pregnant," I fainted dead away, but I knew his warm arms.

***End*Warren's point of view.***

"_I wanted you to know Willow, before Warren. We are having a little boy just found out today, his name is Steven William Barron Peace," she said her small face red with tears falling._

_**Ten years later-Lillian 34-Warren 39-Ares 17-Serenity 17- Willow Layla Peace- 12 and Steven 10.**_

_Life was never better… in this life and the next…_

**Thank you all for reading, it as they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
